


Boxing Partners

by radioactive_rae



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Bisexuality, Boxing, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Lesbian Character, The Walking Dead References, The Walking Dead: 400 Days, The Walking Dead: A New Frontier, Violentine, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_rae/pseuds/radioactive_rae
Summary: This is a story set in a modern AU about a new girl who starts at a boarding school for the "troubled youth" based on the characters of The Walking Dead video game. The young teens meet as roommates and evolve into something more.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The New Girl

Clementine Marsh-Everett was the new girl at school. She had tried out for so many ivy league schools in hopes that she would follow the path of the people she cares about most but as per usual life gets in the way. People die. People act out. They get sent away to a boarding school for their actions, luckily for her Ericson's has a boxing club. Maybe a fresh start is what she needed.

For the past six Violet Aldon had called the Ericson's school her home, she was sent away a long time ago but made the best of her situation, she had made so many new friends there, life-long friends that supported her through the times that were dark and abysmal.

Violet and Louis had got word that a new girl was moving into their school and, since Violet's old roommate was transferred away, all those months ago, they wondered whether she would be her next roommate or someone else.

One day after a long day at the school, they have gym last most days, Louis and Violet were walking back to the dorms, Louis' was first so Violet went along alone back to her dorm. She fished out her keys from the bottom of her gym bag and fumbled around with the lock. The blonde pulled open the door and slid inside, she looked around her room which had been her home for the last six years, she noticed a bag on the bunk bed opposite hers, some posters had been stuck to the wall.

The girl approached the bed and looked at the deep purple bed sheets and the white, red and blue bag with various badges and patches, all related to sports, mainly baseball, track and boxing sewed on the fabric. On the desk was an old, tattered, purple and white baseball cap with the letter "D" which looked like it was going to fall off.

Violet picked up the hat and inspected it closer, she heard the bathroom door open behind her, the blonde carefully place the hat back on the desk and tossed her bag on her own bed.

"Hi, my name's Clementine, Clem for short. I'm new here" The brunette said softly

Violet turned around and saw a girl, slightly shorter than herself, her brunette hair was wrapped in a white towel and another around her body. Her eyes were a deep hue of light browns and deep yellows, her amber eyes complimented her skin. She was... damn. 'come on Vi, come up with an answer already, don't say something stupid in front of you hot, new roommate... Jesus Vi get it together!"

"I err, sorry for being nosy. It's been so long since I've had a roommate. I'm Violet, nice to meet you" she said with a smile. "I saw the badges on your bag, I take it you do a lot of sports? You do boxing, right?" the blonde added.

"Yeah, I do, I've been doing it for the last few years. Why do you ask?" the brunette replied. "No way! I've been doing it here for the past couple of years. Just your luck, I'm pretty sure it's boxing in gym class tomorrow, I'll introduce to Louis tomorrow"

"Louis?" the brunette inquired, "Yeah, he's been one of my best friends since I first got here, he can be pretty annoying, he jokes around a lot. He really is a great friend, he really does care about people, especially his friends."

"I'd like that" the girl said with a smile as she walked back into the bathroom to get changed. Violet quickly got changed into her pyjamas and laid back on her bed, sore from today's training.

Clementine re-appeared wearing a vintage t-shirt and some flannel pyjama bottoms. Violet spoke up, "hey, do you want to play a game? We should get to know each other more since were going to be roommates and teammates"

"That's a nice idea, I'd like to get to know you too" she smiled "What were you thinking of?"

"Truths, so we take it in turns to ask each other whatever we want, anything from the most daring, personal questions to the mundane," Violet said as she sat up and crossed her legs to look at Clem, the brunette got up and joined the blonde on her bed, they sat facing each other. "Sounds like fun" she smirked.

"You go first," the blonde said politely, "Okay. Erm. Have you had any relationships?"

"I was with this girl called Minerva; we were together for a few months. It was a very one-sided relationship. I had put so much effort and time and love into that relationship and she just used me because she was feeling 'Bi-curious' her family took her out a few months ago. She's long gone. Thank god. What about you?"

"Well she may have been bi-curious but I'm bi-furious," she said with a chuckle, "no one deserves to be treated like that. I've never had a boyfriend, besides I'm more into girls" Clementine said with a smirk.

"Bi-furious, that's hilarious. Your turn." The blonde noted her response, 'oh? she likes girls. For fuck's sake Vi, she just got here and you're already... god get it together, this isn't the time for a gay panic' she felt heat rush to her cheeks, luckily she managed to hide her rosy cheeks from her new roommate... or so she thought.

"Why were you sent here? And how long for?" the brunette asked

"I spent a lot of time at my grandma's house growing up, what with my dad being a drunk and my mom working three jobs. But after my grandpa died, grandma just kinda... shut down. Spent all day and night rocking in her chair in the den." She paused,

"I'd sit there at her feet as we both watched TV, mostly cartoons since she never seemed to care. Sometimes I could hear her crying, but I didn't look back. I'd just feel really weird and turn up the volume, you know? Anyway, one day she left the den and came back with another chair and a .22 rifle. Set the rifle butt on the top of that chair, holding the barrel back to her chest. so, you know... she had trouble to reaching the trigger this way, but she must have known it would happen... Because she took out this really tacky wooden backscratcher, the really long kind with one end shaped like a hand and used that to pull the trigger. So yeah. Bang, right? Her body folded up and just kept... rocking." The girl paused again to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

"My mom came to get me five hours later. I hadn't moved. She asked, why I didn't call the police or an ambulance or anything. I shrugged and told her it wasn't like grandma was going anywhere... and besides, I just wanted to finish my cartoons. She shipped me off to Ericson's the next day. I was eleven." She looked away from the brunette, she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was comforting.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Vi. Come here" she pulled the girl into a tight, warm embrace. The way Clementine said her name made her feel happy, made her feel like she did care for practically a stranger. She broke the hug and asked, "What about you?"

"Earlier this year my parents passed in a hotel fire caused by some asshole who smoked, we were out of town for one of my boxing competitions. I went out with a couple of my mates to celebrate our victory; my parents stayed in the hotel. Some guy fell asleep with a lit cigarette in his hand, he took out the batteries in the smoke alarm just so he could have lousy smoke. The fire alarm didn't go off in time, my parents never stood a chance. My father's hat was one of the only items that survived the fire, that's why I wear it so often, that's why it looks so bad. My mother's friend, Lee, took me in and had been looking me for the last eight months, I was getting better moving on but, one day I was at school and this guy who had never met me was teasing me about my parents and I just. Snapped."

Clementine stayed quiet for a second, the blonde was focused on every word she spoke. "- I jumped on him and just kept swinging, I just blacked out. I didn't stop until I was pried off the guy, my hands were a bloody mess. The guy's face was no better, one eye was swollen shut, his nose broken, orbital bone fractured, his lip was busted. His face was black and blue with traces of red. This guy's family were going to press charges unless I moved out of town and away from my friends, from my boxing club, from what little family I had left. Lee said he was scared of what I did to that poor guy and worried that I would do it again unless I got help. I was sent here shortly after."

There was a long pause between the girls, they looked into each other's eyes both falling into a trance. They spoke for a long time, from the small details of their lives to their music taste, which was very similar. "Shit-sticks, it's late, I better getter to bed"

Violet was woken up but a strange sound coming from her room, she looked at her alarm clock, the numbers cast a red haze across the room.

4:02 AM

The blonde looked around the room and noticed that the noises were coming from Clementine, they were inaudible sounds, but she sounded scared and panicked. Suddenly Clementine jolted up from her bed, panting loudly. Violet rushed up and darted over to her bed and brought the girl into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay, it was just a nightmare." Violet repeated until the brunette stopped sobbing. Clementine looked up at the blonde girl and stared into her emerald eyes. "I know I only met you today, but I feel like we've known each other for a thousand lifetimes. I don't want to be alone tonight; c- can I sleep in your bed?" she said softly.

"Yeah, that's okay. It's still early we can get a few more hours before class starts." She said. They clambered into Violet's bunk; Clementine rested her head on the blonde's chest. Violet hugged the brunette as they drifted off into a deep slumber.

~~~~~

It was the afternoon; the official school day had finished. Clementine was introduced to Violets friends, Ruby, Mitch, Aasim, Brody, Marlon and Louis

"So, how were your first lessons at Ericson's?" Louis asked, "They were pretty great, I'm loving it here so far, Violet seems great, I hear you two are pretty close." Her cheeks flushed a deep red colour, 'shit, Clem you've known her for a day, you can't be catching feelings now! For fuck's sake!'

"Yeah she is, by the way, I can see you're blushing." She teased, "Oh hush, I can't help it" she grimaced. "Come one the gym is this way, Violet said she'd be waiting for us outside "

They reached the gym, with uniform in hand, they quickly got changed before meeting their teacher in the field. The teenagers warmed up and stretched out on the mats before practising on the bags and in the ring. Clementine could do every move effortlessly; she was so strong.

Every time her fists struck the old canvas boxing bag with an audible thud, you could see every single one of her toned muscles flex, Violet couldn't help but look at the goddess' form and technique, she wore some old, tattered white knuckle wraps, which contrasted her tanned skin.

"Hey, Vi! I think you're drooling." Louis teased, "Fuck off," she said whilst flipping him off.

"Aldon, stop standing around and do something, go grab a skipping rope" the coach said, She walked over to the ring and grabbed a yellow plastic rope, Violet positioned herself next to the ring and started to jump up and down, slowly ramping up the speed and flicking her wrists up and down increasing the number of spins per single jump. She crisscrossed the rope every now and then to show off to Louis, who retaliated by sticking his tongue out. When she caught a glimpse Clementine talking to their coach.

Suddenly the blonde girl lost her footing on a jump, she rolled over on her ankle and the yellow rope wrapped around it, the blonde collapsed on the cold, hard floor. She ankle that was already beginning to swell. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She swore. "VIOLET!" Clementine yelled as she sprinted over to the blonde's side, Louis quickly followed.

"I'm okay, I think. Help me up." Clem obliged and helped Violet stand up but unfortunately, she could not put her weight on it and already her ankle had ballooned double its size. Louis tried to help but Coach called him back. "Sulieman! Get back here. Everett take Aldon to the nurse."

Clementine helped a limping violet out of the hall, they slowly walked down the corridor. "Violet, you can't walk, let me carry you." She said softly.

"No, no. I'm okay. GAHH!" Violet yelled in pain, "You're not okay. Let me carry you." The brunette insisted, "Fine,"

Clementine lifted the blonde girl up in the bridal position, Violet drooped her arm around the tan girl's neck and looked up into her eyes. They slowly reached the nurse's office where Ms Martin greeted them; Clementine placed the blonde down on the bed and held her hand.

"I'm going to go and get our stuff and some clothes for you. I'll see you later Vi"

~~~~~

Violet had got changed into some pyjamas; she rested her foot up on a couple of cushions with a bag of ice on her swollen ankle. Clementine brought her a cup of warm cocoa from the cafeteria and Louis had bought some chicken nuggets from McDonald's for her too.

"Thank you, Clem, I really appreciate it."

"There's no need to thank me Vi" Clementine spoke softly, she sat up on the desk facing Violet and looked towards the window. "Beautiful," the brunette said. "It really is. I love the stars" Violet replied

"I wasn't talking about the stars Violet"


	2. "Did I Just Say That Out Loud?"

"Shit, did I just say that out loud? I'm so sorry" the brunette's face flushed a bright red; she quickly turned her head away so the girl couldn't see her embarrassed face. Little did she know; she wasn't the only one thinking that.

"I- erm, thank you. I didn't know you felt that way, and you're not too bad yourself." The blonde said in the midst of a gay panic, "Hey Clem, you wanna know the real reason I tripped earlier?"

"Okay..." she said sheepishly turning back to face the blonde, "I- I- I tripped because I was looking at you, I you looked really pretty in gym today and I err, went into a 'gay panic'" she held up her fingers whilst she chuckled.

"I have those too... well... more a 'bi panic'" the tan girl chuckled, "I hear that you and Louis met up before gym, was he as annoying as usual?" Violet spoke,

"Yeah I did, he wasn't as annoying as you said, but he did joke around a lot, he seems like a really decent guy." The brunette smiled, "hey, how's your ankle?"

"It doesn't hurt as much and I think the swellings gone down a bit, I should be fine in a couple days, and besides I can't wait to get in the ring with you in gym. I want to see you in action" she smiled.

"Yeah me too, I hear from Louis that you pack a mean punch" the brunette chuckled, "Anyways, it's late we better get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything Vi"

"Thank you, Clem, goodnight" the blonde said, Clementine crawled into her bed and switched off the light. 'Fuck me, I can't believe I said that. Well tomorrows another day onwards and upwards Clem'

~~~~~

The morning sun glowed like a summer peach; the sky is almost as if it was liquid gold. The colours of the trees outside were a hue of greens and olive tones. The rays of sun pierced through the sky and hit the brunettes face; her amber eyes fluttered open, she sat up and looked around the room in a blur, as the shapes of the room came into focus, she saw Violet sleeping softly in her bunk.

Her messy blonde hair covered her face, soft, small snores escaped her mouth. Clementine rose out of bed slowly draping the purple covers to one side. She placed her feet on the cold, hardwood floor and shuffled to the bathroom where the clinical white light blinded her temporarily. The brunette looked in the mirror and a girl with deep, dark bags under her eyes stared back.

"God, who are you? I don't even recognise myself anymore."

The tan girl brushed her teeth and splashed the icy water on her face in an attempt to make herself look more alive. She quickly got changed into some clean clothes and walked to the desk. Her eyes scanned the morning sky, listening to the muffled sounds of birds chirping in the forest.

Violet stirred from her deep slumber, her eyes blinking in quick succession to clear her vision. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her roommate, the events of the last night started to play in her head. 'she called me beautiful, is she sure she meant that?! No girl like that would think that about me'

Violet sat up in bed wincing at the pain radiating from her ankle, the swelling had luckily gone down but her once pale skin was now black and blue. She turned to face the brunette, "I err- about last night." She started to speak, her voice still rough and raspy from just waking up.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it." Clementine hissed, "I wasn't, what I wanted to say is that I think we should get to know each other more. Don't get me wrong, I think you are stunning, and I didn't think that anyone like you would say those things about me."

There was a cold silence that rattled around the room. The seconds before the girl's response felt like hours, the blonde's heart thumped in her throat "I'd like that, and what!? How can anyone not think that about you? You're a lot more than a Green-Eyed girl"

"Hmm, anyways what's for breakfast? I'm starving, I was thinking maybe we could go out for breakfast and get to know each other, there's a town a twenty- minute drive from here and class starts late today."

"Yeah, I'd like that, obviously you cant drive. Can I take your car? Mines Low On Gas." Clementine smiled, "Obviously, there's a really sweet café in town, they serve a lot of breakfast foods. Give me twenty mins to have a shower and I'll be right out. My keys are in the bottom desk draw on my side"

"Sounds like a plan."

~~~~~

Clementine pulled up Violet's car in the parking lot next to the café, she switched of the ignition and hopped out the car, slamming the door shut. The brunette raced over to the trunk and pulled out some old battered crutches the nurse had given Violet, she pulled open the passenger door and handed the blonde the crutches.

The girl hobbled out the car and slowly walked to the café with the help of her roommate, Clementine held the door for the blonde, "Milady" she joked, "oh shush, I am certainly no lady Clem"

At the counter they were greeted by a tall man with mid length hair, she glanced at the name tag that read "James"

"How can I help you?" he said with a whispered tone. "I err, can I get a Frappuccino with a blueberry muffin and Vi?"

"I'll have a chai latte with a cinnamon roll" she said while reaching to her back pocket to fish out her wallet but has stopped by the brunette's hand. "I'm paying, my treat" the girl said with a smile.

"Eat in or Take away?" he spoke again, "eat in please"

"That will be $9.40, your order will be ready in a minute."

The brunette swiped her card in the beaten-up card machine and took the receipt. She helped the blonde over to a couple arm-chairs by the window, "This is nice, very cosy."

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time with-"

"CLEMENTINE, one frap, blueberry muffin, chai latte and a cinnamon roll."

"yep" Clementine collected their order and sat back down opposite the blonde. "What were you saying?" the tan girl said whilst taking a sip of her piping hot coffee.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. So, tell me about yourself, where did you come from? Siblings?"

"I used to live in Georgia before I moved here, I have a younger brother called Alvin Jr. AJ for short, he's staying with Lee. And you?"

"I've been here and there, like I said a couple days ago, I've been here for so long it is my home not a bad one either, I'm an only child but my friends are like my family. Louis is like a brother to me"

"Aww that's sweet, what about music?

"Well, I've never been a fan of most modern music, I prefer indie, off the beat and track music, stuff you don't really hear of. Although, I do have some exceptions, Twenty Øne Piløts, I'm a huge clikkie and Panic! At the disco. I doubt you've ever heard of Tool or The Neighbourhood." The girl replied.

"Actually, I have, we have a very similar taste in music, favourite albums?"

"Mine are Blurryface, Too weird, 10,000 Days and I Love You. Favourite song from each, Tear in my heart, Girls/Girls/Boys, Vicarious and Sweater Weather" the brunette replied.

"Damn, you too? God were so similar." Violet said, "What about films, I love Marvel films I've seen every film at least three times...." She drifted off her eyes wondering to a particular red head passing out side. 'oh god, oh god, oh god. Why is she here?!?! I thought she got sent to the Delta. Don't come in, don't come in.'

"What's wrong?" Clementine said with a concerned look on her face;

"I err the girl who just walked past, the tall, gangly red head, she's my ex, and she was my roommate before you. She's horrible" just as the blonde finished her sentence the bell on the door of the café rang, the blonde's pale skin grew lighter, she was preparing for the upcoming clusterfuck.

"Oh, hey Vi. Didn't expect to see you in here." The taller girl said with a venomous tone, her blue eyes pierced through the air. "Hey Minnie, I thought you got transferred away. How have you been?" Violet said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I've been okay, I was just passing through town, oh who's this? Your new girlfriend?" She said whilst staring daggers at the brunette.

"No, this is my new roommate, Clementine"

"Oh.." The red head said with a frown.

"Well, we better get going, we've got class in a bit. It was nice seeing you again." Violet said sarcastically.

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Sooner that you think."

"Sorry, what was that?" The pale girl snarled, "Oh, nothing. Bye."

The two girls exited the café and walked back to the car. "Freaking Minerva. What an absolute bitch" Clementine hissed, "Damn stra- right"

"We should come back here again, maybe when your ankle is better. What did you say it was called?"

"Yeah we should, it's called 'Cesious Wires' there is a whole computer section in the back and you can get some electronics fixed too"

"It's a lovely café"

~~~~~

It was the last few classes of the day, it was English, really boring and dull. The teacher spoke in a monotone voice, it could anyone to sleep especially on a hot day.

The minutes passed by like years, slowly ticking down to freedom. Violet couldn't help but think about what her gangly giant bitch of an ex said, "I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Sooner than you think."

Minerva has always been mysterious and deceptive, no one could ever know what was going on inside that big ass head of hers.

'It was probably nothing, just trying to get under my skin. She's so self centred too, didn't even stop to ask how I was or pay any form of actual interest in Clem'

There were only a couple minutes before class, luckily for the everyone there wasn't gym that afternoon. Louis has the bright idea of playing cards but no one wanted to join in.

Violet just wanted a quiet night, another night to get to know Clementine, little did she know the brunette was think the same thing. After all, great minds think alike.

The bell rang out in the hallways and echoed around the empty school. A sigh of relief could be heard from the entire class, Clementine was the first to stand up and gather her things, she picked up the blondes stuff and shoved them into her dark blue rucksack.

Once again she handed the crutches to her roommate and began to amble out the room, keeping at a pace Violet could keep up at.

They pushed past people in the now busy corridors, an ambient sound of commotion and conversations, with the odd dickwads insults.

"Fucking dykes"

"Just ignore it, it happens all the time. Whatever It Takes, just don't get caught up in it" the blonde said to the girl beside her to soothe her anger.

The brunette relaxed her hands which were balled up into fists. She let out a deep breath and continued back to their dorm.

"Eughh, gay people make me sick" one fuck-ugly bastard remarked whilst making a fake gagging sound.

"Then don't deep throat them so far then." The brunette shouted back, "haha nice one Clem."

"The fuck you just say to me"

"You heard me."

The skinny lanky boy came up close to Clementines face and pushed her back into the lockers, by this time a ring started to form around the teens.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish, you have no idea what you're getting into."

Once again the boy got up to her face, "Oh yeah, what's a bitch like you gon-"

Before he could finish the brunette punched him in the face with an audible thud, he was out cold.

She bent down to his level, and looked him in the face, his eyes slowly opening and closing.

"Like I said, don't start a fight you can't finish. I can do this all day."

And with that, the girl walked off with the blonde, people still in shock from what had just happened.

The girls reached the dorm, Clementine dropped the heaving rucksack on the dark, hardwood floor.

Violet sat on her bed and lowered her crutches to the floor. "How's your ankle?"

"It's a lot better thanks, that was one helluva punch you threw back there, I'm sure he won't have anything to say for a while." She chuckled.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice, I've lost count of how many years I've been doing boxing, since I was four maybe"

Clementine plonked herself next to the blonde after changing into some pyjamas. Violet laid back on the bed and face the brunette, the tan girl laid back too and faced her roommate.

"So what do you want to do?" The brunette questioned, she looked into her eyes and got lost in the forest of green and emerald colours.

"I'm not gonna lie but I really want to kiss you right now" she said her eyes drifted down to the brunettes voluptuous lips and back to the orbs of honey which whet her eyes.

Clementine slowly started to close the distance between them her eyes glancing between the blonde's eyes and lips.

Their lips touched, sending electricity through their limbs, the brunette's brain lit on fire and sparks flew through Violets nerves.

Once air became a problem they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"Holy shit."

"That's romantic"

"I mean. Holy shit"


	3. First Few Rounds

Violet looked flabbergasted at the thought of what just happened, she never knew for definite that Clementine liked her like that, let alone that she'd kiss her. The brunette's stomach felt like a racing track and her mind was no better, she couldn't believe that she just kissed Violet.

Both girls looked into the depth of each other's eyes, their hearts thumping, their blood pumping, breaths heaving, the room was silent but filled with pure admiration.

"You're beautiful Violet" 

"Says the goddess" the blonde smirked.

"Oh, huuu-" the brunette let out a long yawn before finishing her sentence, "Sorry, I meant hush, I'm nowhere near as gorgeous as you." She said as she rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"Come on, you need to sleep. Were both tired" she said soothingly.

There was no response from the girl, her breaths became even and with soothing rhythm. Slowly Violet drifted off into the soothing slumber.

~~~~~

The moonlight turned into sunlight, the cool breeze from the window awoke Violet. Clementine's head was on Violet's chest listening to the steady heartbeat and the even breaths; their legs intertwined and their feet sticking out the edge of the purple blanket. Violet drew circles on Clem's arm and held the brunette's hand. Clementine's hands were on her, one on her back and the other on her stomach. Violet looked at Clem with her deep emerald eyes with the purest of admiration.

Violet thought that Clementine was fast asleep since her eyes were still shut. The blonde whispered "I think I've caught feelings" with her soft lips crashing on her forehead. Those five words made the almond skin girl blush and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist, pulling each other closer together. Realising that the brunette was awake, the blonde said, "I know you're awake!"

The brunette's hazel eyes flickered open, yawning in the process; "I think I have too" she sat up and looked back at the blonde, "What does this make us Vi?"

"Whatever you want this to be" she smiled, "I think that we're more than friends and I want to take things slow."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, come on let's get breakfast you must be starving, we skipped dinner yesterday."

"I wouldn't have changed anything about yesterday" the tan girl smiled.

~~~~

A week had passed, Clementine and Violet had become closer and luckily Violet was back on her feet. Today was the first day back at the boxing club, the first time Clementine and Violet would get in the ring together.

Each class felt like an eternity, the anticipation building in the air. It hung over the girls like a heavy blanket. Comforting and menacing at the same time. The girls couldn't wait to get into the ring together; Violet knew that Clementine threw a punch, hence why no one has made any homophobic slurs towards them, that didn't stop her nerves from building.

Louis had already sparred Clem in a gym session a few days ago, he now knows she can pack a punch, even with her height disadvantage. Louis came out battered and bruised from the ring that day, he didn't even manage to get a hit on her.

Minutes passed like years and with each second nerves grew.

After what felt like a millennium the club was open and ready for business. Violet's heart thumped loudly and rapidly in her chest, her hands were shaking as she wrapped the black fabric over her hands and doubling up on her knuckles. Her dark gloves laced up, she walked out the changing rooms and towards the ring. The red and blue ropes contrasting each other, Clementine in the centre shadow boxing, her feet moving fast.

The over head lights cast shadows under the brunette's toned body. Making her already defined muscles as sharp as a knife. Although nervous to impress her roommate the sight of the girl she cared for calmed her.

The brunette saw Violet walking towards the ring and held open the ropes for her to climb through. The ropes snapped back into position behind the blonde, she walked to the centre where the coach stood, she placed her gloved hands next to Clem's purple gloves.

The coach looked at them both, "I want a good and clean fight, ready?" They nodded, "I'll go easy on you Vi" Clementine mouthed, "No need" she mouthed back receiving a nod back.

"Good luck" Louis shouted,

The coach stepped back and leaped our the ring, he hit the bell. The round had begun.

Clementine was quick of the mark, hitting the blonde square in the jaw, a warning jab, lighter than her usual. Violet got herself adjusted and threw a punch straight back there was no contact with the tan girl. She was just too fast.

'Come on Vi, you can do this. You've faced worse.'

Clem lunged at the blonde but before her fist made contact she stepped out of the way. She quickly changed her stance cornering the brunette, Violet managed to get a couple hits in before Clementine struck back, hitting her in the stomach.

The blonde doubled over on the floor holding one glove to her side. "Come on Violet!" A voice from the boy with the dreadlocks, "Just like Budapest!"

The bell rang, signifying the round was over. Only five more to do since it was a practice, the girls returned to their corners. Louis came over to the side and gave Violet some water, "You and I remember Budapest very differently" she said back.

"Come on, you can do this! Get back in there"

The bell rang again, they met in the middle again and jabbed their hands together. Violet aided for Clementine's head and landed a heavy punch, the brunette stumbled back a bit and shook her head to get back into the zone.

The girls circled around one another every now and then lunging for a punch. "Come on girls stop flirting with each other and fight" the middle aged man shouted from the side lines.

"Yeah girls, stop flirting!" Louis yelled which earned a death stare from both the brunette and blonde.

Clementine quickly took the opportunity to lunge at the blonde, her fist collided with the side of Violet's head causing her to stumble back and bounce off the ropes, managing to block and counter an oncoming punch.

A firm uppercut made contact on the girl's side, earning a groan of pain and a winded Clementine. The girl took a couple deep inhaled to regain her breath.

The fight was like a choreographed dance, with new moves and techniques being demonstrated in the most daring of ways.

Round by round, they grew more tired. They were fairly evenly matched but Clementine had the upper hand. She had more experience than her and used that to her advantage.

The final round was about to start. Their skin glistened with sweat, their knuckles red and raw, even with the padding, their bodies ached and their muscles quivering.

Their breaths were deep but rapid, the Coach was writhing in joy with his newest member and was already in-visioning future tournaments with his best two fighters.

Clementine was still quick and light on her feet, she had round red welts when she had been hit along her body and Violet has a red mark that was swollen, and slowly turning a dark colour, on her cheek just below her eye.

The final round felt long and drawn out, a gruelling round. They threw punch after punch, some connecting some being blocked.

Violet threw a hook punch which collided with clementines face, her gum shield flying out and landing on the floor beside her. She recovered quickly and landed an uppercut blow right to the blondes chin. The metallic taste of blood stained her tongue.

Finally the last bell rang, both girls exhausted, battered and bruised. The coach climbed in the ring and held a hand in each of his. He raised Clementine's hand since she scored the most points collated by each connecting punch. He promptly left the ring leaving the girls in the middle.

Clementine and Violet gave each other a big bear hug. "You were great Vi, I haven't had a fight that good in a long time. No ones landed a punch on this face for a long time" Clementine said as she broke the hug and helped the blonde out. Louis ran over and helped unlace their gloved he put them in their according bags and walked towards the coach for dismissal.

"I am very pleased with our newest fighter, she shows great power and strength. I am proud to announce that our best fighters are doing great" he gestured towards Violet and Clementine, their peers cheered.

"Alright quiet down, next week we are gonna start going harder in training, every day after class and on mornings if I feel like we're not doing enough. There is an upcoming tournament against the Delta and we have to win. I'm not letting that smug bitch Lilly have bragging rights. I gotta warm you, these kids have been sent to the delta for worse reasons than some of you here, you all need to train more. To get faster, stronger, quicker. I have faith in all of you and I know we can beat them. Good job team, now go enjoy your weekend."

The blonde's pale skin turned even whiter, she ran to the bathroom dropping her bag. "I'll go check on her, Lou can you do us a favour and take our bags back to our dorm"

"Yeah sure, just let me know how she's doing" he said with a concerned look on his face.

Clementine rushed to the bathroom to find Violet sat next to the toilet, her back leant on the cool tiled wall behind her. She had vomit on her face still, her skin as pale as fresh snow and her eyes had a hollow look about them.

The brunette leant down and wiped Violet's face with a damp cloth. "It's gonna be okay Vi" she said reassuringly, Clem took the blonde's hand and gave it a squeeze which earns a smile back from Violet.

"You know the tall, gangly, redhead who we bumped into at Cesious?"

"Yeah, your ex right?"

"That's right, she was transferred to the Delta, that's what she meant by 'I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Sooner that you think.' She knew about the upcoming tournament, before you came a couple weeks ago she was the big shot, she's not as good as you but don't get me wrong, I'm worried about you. She's capable of a lot of things and she fights dirty, she'll be in the final fight with you, you're bound to win all your fights and she'll win hers. Promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you too,"

"I will, I promise. Come on I'll order McDonalds, you can have the first shower. Louis has dropped off our stuff too," Clementine said as she stood up and offered her hand to the blonde girl on the floor.

~~~~~

It was late at night, Violet laid on the bed with a hand over her stomach and the other on her forehead palm up. She groaned, "why'd you let me eat so many nuggies?!?"

"I didn't even get a chance to" she chuckled, "God damn, I didn't want to believe Lou about you fighting in the ring, let me say I'm impressed, no wonder Justin and his cult haven't said anything to us"

Clementine smiled, "Last year, I needed change of pace, Couldn't take the pace of change moving hastily, But this year, though I'm far from my home, In trench, I'm not alone."

She paused, "I have you. I haven't felt the things I've feel for you in a long time. I've caught feelings, and I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like we have known each other for longer than we know. Spiritually even. I'm just going to jump straight to the point here, although nothing about this is straight. I have feelings for you, and I don't see them leaving any time soon, I think that you are gorgeous, hilarious, smart, kind, caring and so much more. Will you go out with me?"

Violet turned to face Clementine, she sat up and looked at her with a grin on her face, "I never thought you'd ask, of course I will." She moved across the room and pecked the brunette on the lips. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled deeply, their beating hearts in sync.

"Oo, can we please do this one thing? I don't want to tell Louis yet, he'd never let us live it down. How about we keep us secret for as long as possible and send everyone out of their minds trying to get us together?" Violet chuckled.

"Yes I love it! Come on we've got to sleep, remember Louis is throwing party tomorrow, can't believe he's got a limo just to take all of us to his house for the weekend" Clementine said enthusiastically

"Just wait till we get their, good night Clementine, I actually can believe we're dating!" Violet said with a grin plastered on her face, "Me neither" the brunette said as she laid back on the rock hard bed with a Cheshire Cat like grin on her face and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Party

Finally, it was the weekend, the long, stressful week was finally over. The two girls exhausted from their fight held each other in their arms. They were happy, the happiest they had been for a long time.

Even asleep there was a visible smile on both they're faces.

Their knuckles were still red and raw with traces of blue and green creeping over their hands. Their muscles sore and aching from the previous day. Eating over twenty chicken nuggets each probably didn't help, but they didn't care, they had admitted how they felt and they were together.

Their devious plan to keep their romance a secret brewed slowly. They'd plan to keep it secret as long as possible but they still questioned how they'd do it, especially since Louis was having a party that evening.

Louis knew that Violet liked Clementine and Clementine liked Violet, he was determined to get them together. By hook or by crook he was going to get them together but little did he know he didn't have to do anything, there were many Misconceptions in his plan, he even joked with Brody and Marlon about a Sacrificial Offering but then again it wasn't Witchcraft.

The sky slowly turned a golden haze as the sun rose and chased the darkness away, at the edges were the day met the night there was a deep purple entangled with a bright orange, it reflected the girls' current sleeping position too.

The dull peachy coloured sun slowly illuminated the room, ambling around all the nooks and crevasses before landing on Violet's face, her eyes slowly opened squinting while they adjusted to the bright light. She looked around the room and a wave of panic flooded her body when she couldn't see Clementine in the room.

Violet sat up and placed her feet on the cool hardwood floor which let out a loud creak as she stood up. The blonde girl stumbled around the room and placed her hands on the battered desk, she looked round and saw the alarm clock which shone a light red glow. 12:23 PM 'damn that's late, we must have been hella tired' there was a corner of a piece of paper with a ripped-up edge on the centre of the desk which read;

'I woke up at twelve, you were fast asleep thought I'd go into town, I've gone to grab breakfast will be back soon- Clem xx'

Violet smiled, relieved that her girlfriend was okay. 'how did I get so lucky?' she decided that it was a good idea to tidy up around the room, she picked up some dirty laundry that was scattered around their room and tossed it in the laundry basket. She hung up her boxing gloves on the hook that was next to her bed.

After a while, Violet laid back on her now made bed, she looked around the room and back at the clock. Her phone buzzed on the desk, the girl rolled over and grabbed her phone, she saw a text from Louis.

Louis: YOOOOOOOOO!

ARE

YOU

READY

FOR

TONIGHTS

EXTRAVAGANZA?!?!?

Violet: Firstly, my phone is buzzing like mad. Secondly, yes, I am. Thirdly, I swear to god if you start mentioning your plan to get Clem and I together....

Louis: I wasn't gonna say anything.

Violet: Suuuure...

Louis: I will be by to pick you and Clem up in a few hours, my dad's out for the next week so that's why we're having a huge one at the "mansion" god I ducking hate him.

Louis: we'll, we'll, we'll. If it isn't auto correct. You know what I meant. ANYWAYS! PEACE!

Violet: hmm, see you later Lou

Violet rolled her eyes and let out and audible chuckle, just as she placed her phone back on the desk, the door clicked and slowly pushed opened.

Clementine stepped through the door with a bag from Cesious in her mouth, car keys in one hand and a couple coffees in the other. She tossed the keys on her bed and placed the bag and the drinks on the desk.

"Morning Vi!" Clementine said with a cheery smile. "looks very tidy in here"

"morning to you to, and yes I did some tidying, What did you get?"

"A couple muffins and coffees"

"perfect, just like you" the blonde smiled,

A cool crimson colour crawled up on Clementine's cheeks, "That's sweet of you. Come on Louis will be here soon."

~~~~~

Louis pulled into the driveway they got out the car and walked up to the large black door and rang the bell. "Ah ha. Welcome to my humble abode! Mi casa es su casa" Louis shouted and pulled his friends towards him and into a big hug.

"Where's everyone else?" Clementine asked, "Well, Omar couldn't make it, but the rest are in the back."

The trio walked through the main entrance and into the back room where there were a bunch of sofas laid around a large marble coffee table with a bunch of liquor on the table.

Marlon tossed a pack of card towards Mozart, "Yo! Mozart! Let's get this party started!"

Clementine and Violet plonked themselves down on the canvas sofa and were almost on top of each other. "Remember the plan" Violet winked; the brunette nodded in return.

"The game is Truth or Dare or Drink, if you refuse to do a dare or truth, you have to drink." Louis explained

"Round one. Dun dun duuuun" Louis said jokingly, mimicking his piano.

Louis drew the high card, Ruby and Aasim drew with a low card.

"Haha, this is going to be awesome!! I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven" Louis giggled like a little girl.

Marlon handed everyone a bottle of alcohol and looked at the distance between the two girls. "What?" Violet snarled, "Nothing, just- never mind"

A red faced Ruby and a smirking Aasim returned a short seven minutes later. "Err, Aasim your zipper's down." Clementine awkwardly said. Everyone giggled and were happy for the new and improved romantic pair.

"Round two, Fight!" Louis smirked

This time Aasim drew the high and Clementine the low. "I dare you to make out with Louis"

"Drink!" Clem shouted, "Sorry Louis, not gonna happen" Violet let out a loud laugh which everyone looked at her with a perplexed look before they joined in on her laughter.

She took a quick sip and passed the bottle back to a disappointed Louis.

"Well, onto round three" Violet interjected

"Hey! That's my line!" Louis whined

Violet drew an ace and Ruby drew a two. "Huh, err, damn it's so hard to come up with dares. I -err- dare you to- um- "Clem whispered into her ear. She threw her hands up into the air, "That is so cruel, I love it. So, I dare you to drink the entire bottle of rum here!" it wasn't a huge bottle, but it was enough to get her drunk. She picked up the bottle by the neck and pressed it to her lips, gulping down the intoxicating liquid.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" the others cheered. The red head dropped the bottle and shouted at the top of her lungs "Whoop!" before slumping back down on the sofa.

"Well, after that entertaining round onto the fourth"

"Victory Violet" she had drawn the high card again and it was Louis, who this time drew the low.

"Truth. How far have you gone with anyone?" She asked hesitantly.

"So, most of you don't know but; Sophie and I were really close before- you know. Anyways, like I said we were close, and we did stuff, we err- had – you know, he winked. We didn't get a chance to make it official, but yeah now you know. Onto the final round; Round five I say" Louis glanced around.

"SO-" Louis emphasised "- I dare you Clementine to make out with the cutest person here." 'fucking hell Louis' she thought to herself.

The brunette looked over at Violet and blushed, "Fuck it!" she said. Clementine faced Violet and pressed her soft lips against the blondes', both girls went into a gay/bi panic. Once the shock had passed, Violet kissed back, deepening the kiss by putting her hands on the tan girl's waist. Both Clem and Vi ignored the others wolf-whistling in the background, after what felt like an eternity Clementine pulled back and looked at the blushing blonde before her.

"That was better than last time" Violet grinned,

The group looked at each other with a strange expression before all of them asked. "WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAST TIME?!?!?!"

"Oh, didn't you know. We're dating" Clementine smirked as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Louis, Marlon, you both owe me twenty bucks. I told you they were dating!" Brody yelled.

Clementine and Violet let out a wave of laughter, "Since, it's late. Where are we sleeping?"

"There are a bunch of bedrooms upstairs but since I'm the only single person here there won't be any need for more than a few. Clem, Vi you can take the first room top floor, Marlon, Brods on this floor, you know where and Ruby, Aassim since you've already been to your bedroom, I don't have to show you where it is."

The stayed up for a few more hours drinking the night away, they played more rounds and found out a lot more about Clementine. Louis had even brought out Geoff, his pet turtle that even he was surprised was still alive. Ruby was passed out on Aasim. Brody and Marlon were all over each other and had ran off to their room for the night.

~~~~~

Violet in Clementine walked into their bedroom for the night, Louis said goodnight and shut the door. They both burst into laughter "God, that was hilarious I can't bel-"

Before Violet could answer she was pushed against the wall and found the brunette's lips on hers. She jumped up and wrapped he legs around her girlfriend's waist. Clementine carried her over to the bed, Violet slipped a hand under the brunette's sweatshirt, Clem broke the kiss and looked into the blonde's emerald eyes, "Are you sure you wa—"

Clementine was interrupted by the sound of a bed post banging on the wall below them "Are they seriously?"

"To be fair we were just about to. Come on let's get out of here, do you want to get out of here and watch the stars? It's a beautiful night" Violet said as she got up and grabbed her jacket, "You Need A Jacket. It's cold"

"I'd love to."

They left the room and walked out onto the rooftop of Louis' house, they sat on the edge of the roof with a blanket draped over their shoulders, they looked up into the dark nights sky where there were a hue of dark pinks, purples and blues with white specs. The large moon illuminated the night sky and made the small stars brighter.

It was truly serene and was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	5. The Morning After

Trigger warning; suicide attempt.

The two girls were snoozing softly on a bean bag on the roof, they had fallen asleep watching the stars. It was still dark outside but the stars were a milky colour fading into the background.

Clementine started to twitch and jolt, she let out small whimpers and murmurs. Violet awoke to the commotion and saw her girlfriend in her arms, a worried expression grew on her face.

Clementine had a petrified look on her face, she spoke in rushed squeaks, tears starting to overflow on her face.

"Clem?! Clem?! Wake up!" She shook the brunette softly. "Clementine!?"

"MOM, DAD NO!" The tan girl shouted out before she jolted up from her nightmare, beads of sweat on her temples, her chest heaving up and down.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. It was a nightmare" Violet hushed.

Clementine looked over at the blonde and a wave of relief flowed over her. Violet took Clem in her arms and held her tight, she pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Would you look at that, the suns rising" Clementine spoke softly, being in her lovers arms relaxed her and made her fears shrink.

The sky was a pool of molten gold, the liquid pouring into every crevais of the night sky, illuminating the dark and casting an orange haze on their faces. The sun was a glowing orb, it was like a fresh summers peach, the fuzzy edges radiating heat onto the cool ground below.

"It's so pulchritudinous" Violet spoke, "big word, what does it mean?"

"It means beautiful, and pretty"

"Not as beautiful as you though" Clementine smirked. A pink colour flushed the pale girls face, which slowly faded as the colour of the sky intensified.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Clementine asked in a relaxed tone, she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and put her arm around her waist.

"Hungover probably, they all drank so much. I bet you Brody has lost one of her clothes again, it always happens and some how two weeks later it gets mailed back to her dorm..." She chuckled,

"So I've heard, they were very loud last night"

"Hmm.. I'm kinda used to it now. Not that it's a good thing but as long as their happy."

"Yup, I guess so, it certainly isn't a Silent Resonance"

"Haha, too true"

~~~~~

"GOOD MORNING. GOOD MORNING PEOPLE. I AINT GOT ANY SLEEP BECAUSE OF YALL." Louis shouted from downstairs banging two baking trays together.

*COUGH* "BRODY AND MARLON!"

"YALL NEVER GONNA GET ANY SLEEP BECAUSE OF ME!"

Louis ran around the house knocking on the doors of his hungover counterparts, earning groans of pain from them. He reached Violet and Clementine's room banging on the oak door, hearing no response he entered and to his horror realised they weren't there.

Louis cared about his friends, more than he let on and was immensely worried about them, Violet had ran off once before and that was when-

It didn't end well.

He ran around his house in a panic shouting "Has anyone seen Violet or Clem?!" Everyone moaned and grumbled a rough and pained "no"

The girls were up on the roof ignoring the commotion from downstairs, they were caught up in the sunrise on the roof. They held one another in their arms and admired the view in front and to the side.

All of a sudden Louis runs out onto the roof shouting their names, out of breath he struggled to get words out of his mouth.

"Ohmigodviimsoglad"

"Louis calm down what are you trying to say?" Violet said in a calm tone,

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought that after last time you we-"

"I'm okay Lou, Clem and I spent all night up here watching the starts. We're okay, I'm okay don't worry"

Clementine had a puzzled look on her face, 'wait, what did Louis mean by last time? She couldn't of'

"Come on down stairs I ordered breakfast, I got bacon burgers and hash browns from McDonald's unfortunately I couldn't get you your Nuggies"

Clementine stood up and held her hand out for her lover, she pulled her up and they walked slowly to the hatch, to the house.

"How are they others doing?" The brunette inquired, "Only one to describe that" Louis muttered,

"Hungover" the trio said in unison, chuckling at the frantic of last night. "Did you hear Brody and Marlon last night?" Louis said jokingly

"Who didn't?!?! We were just about to-" Violet said but was interrupted by a small slap on her arm from the brunette beside her. "We were just about to get changed and get to sleep but we're interrupted by a certain noise. So instead we came up here and stargazed"

"Hmm... Sure"

~~~~~

The teens had gathered around the island in the large kitchen, large empty bags of food on the table with cups of half drink coffee and pill packets scatter around.

Aassim was slumped over on the table groaning at any sound, Ruby sat in the corner with a pair of black ray bands on, her hand on her stomach and a cup in the other. 

Marlon rested on the sofa covering his eyes with his forearm, Brody laid beside him head on his chest. The only people able to function in the house were Louis, Violet and Clementine. They sat around the kitchen, chatting about school and other topics, one by one everyone returned back to the school after their hangovers had subdued enough.

Louis drove Clementine and Violet back to the school, they quickly said goodbye before he rushed off to try and spend some more time with Geoff and his childhood home before his father got back.

The girls returned to their dorm and slumped down on Clem's bed. It was silent for a few minutes, peaceful even.

The brunette broke the silence, "Back on the roof, when Louis rushed out looking for you. He sounded really worried about you, he said something about last time. If you don't mind me asking, what did he mean?" Clementine asked nervously.

Violet let out a sigh, "Before I met you. I wasn't in a great place, I was all kinds of messed up. I just didn't know what to do anymore. It was a while after Minerva left without a trace, i had just found out some bad news and I couldn't take it anymore. If I remember it was late on a Sunday, maybe even Monday, like two or three in the morning."

Her voice croaked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Vi, you don't have to go into it if you don't want to," Clementine reassures her, she grabbed the blondes hand and gave a small squeeze.

"I er. No. You deserve to know, I trust you."

"Are you sure? Vi I don't want you don't want you to do anything you don't want to"

"No, no. It's okay." She paused,

"It was late, I just felt like I had enough, like I couldn't take it anymore. I er, there was a bottle of pills in the bathroom cabinet, and I- I, took all of them. I just remember passing out and not waking up for a while, I woke up to thirty missed calls from Louis, Brody and a couple from Marlon, there was banging in the door, I felt so weak, I couldn't move much or speak well, I was so tired and in a haze from all the crap I took. Louis had a key to the room after I left a spare at gym one time, he opened up the room and looked for me, he kicked down the bathroom door just to get to me." Another pause;

"He found me with blood dripping from my nose, slumped on the floor with an empty bottle of pills by the bed. He didn't know what to do and he didn't want the school to find out since they would send me to a psych ward, so he called Ruby." She looked at Clem,

"She saved my life, and they helped me get better. I do feel like that sometimes but I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm still thankful to them and I will be for a long time. Without them I don't know where I'd be today, I wouldn't have met you and you wouldn't have changed my life. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"I love you Clem."

The brunette gripped her girlfriend tight and didn't let go, "I'm glad you're still here, and I'm in love with you. Everything about you, your lips, your smile, your eyes, your my everything."

"I love you too, Violet"  
~~~~~

Minerva was hitting the bags in the basement of Delta, it was the middle of the night. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of thuds on the hard leather boxing bag and the grunts she made whilst doing so. Her thoughts always came back to haunt her, usually hitting the bags made her feel better but tonight was different.

A voice not to dissimilar from her own, came from behind her. 'Well, well, we'll, what do we have here?'

*thud*

"You're not real, your just in my head"

*thud*

'Although you say that, I am always apart of you. You can't keep denying what you did. What you did to me.'

*thud*

"Shut it, shut it. Please stop."

*thud*

The sounds from the bag like a drum beat all around her.

'Oh Minnie, why did you do this to me? Why did you do that, you didn't have to. After all, if you didn't I would still be here, and so would our brother'

*thud*

"NO! That's not true. Don't say that!"

*thud*

'Oh but it is, why do you think Mom and Dad sent you here?'

*thud*

Tears started to flow from the red-heads piercing blue eyes.

'Oh wow, you're crying?! I didn't think k you still had emotions, not after what you did.'

"YOURE NOT REAL! NO YOURE NOT!"

The girl crumbed to the floor, tears streaming down face and onto her neck. Blood on her hands she looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry" she rocked back and forth.

'You don't get to be sorry. Not after what you did, look at your hands. That's MY blood on your hands. That's OUR brother's blood on your hands.'

"I'm sorry Sophie."


	6. You Can Never Go Back

Trigger Warning: Violence and torture. I urge you, this is very graphic and violent, please if this isn't for please skip this. I'm sorry in advance.

It had been over a month since Clementine and Violet have been together. Training got harder and more intense, the tournament with the Delta was encroaching slowly.

It was like a looming threat hanging over the club, like a grey thunder cloud on a winter's day. The cold atmosphere caused shivers to crawl up their spines, the chills made their skin shudder and their bones quiver.

Even though the team had become better and stronger, they knew the Delta would be a difficult challenge, to say the least.

Minerva fought dirty, she had done some messed up things, to her friends, her lover and to her own family.

No one knew the real reason why she was sent away; people had their speculations, but they would never surmount to the true reason why.

Slowly, the competition encroached; as the days passed and the training intensified. Both the boxing clubs were getting better. This was the last week before the competition.

Every day leading to the competition there was intense conditioning with sickening exercises and gruelling weight training.

Violet was worried, terrified even, she was scared about the competition, scared for the well-being of her lover and what Minerva could do to her. The redhead was the reason why Ericson's was banned from participating in any other tournament aside from the Delta.

~~~~~

Clementine was in the gym doing bicep curls, her breathing grew heavier with every rep, she was exhausted from the non-stop training, she was focussed on her exercises blocking out the sounds of her team who were scattered around the gym doing individual training. Her muscles flexed every time she curled the bar up to her chest, a sight that made her girlfriend's legs turn to jelly, the dark shadows cast from her triceps onto her tanned arms.

The brunette dropped the bar and sat on the padded mats beneath her, looking down at the floor her arms rested on her knees she slowly regained her breath. Violet walked up quietly behind her girlfriend and crouched down behind Clementine, she wrapped her arms around her hugged the tan girl tight in which she let out a hum in approval.

"You okay Clem?" the blonde inquired,

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I'm ready for this competition to be done already"

"That makes two of us, come on let go back to our dorm and watch a film together, something marvel maybe"

"Sounds perfect Vi,"

~~~~~

Minerva was in the Delta's gym late at night, no-one was around. The moonlight peaked in the dark dusty basement windows, the dim lights flickering on and off. Once again, the redhead was awake and trapped in her thoughts, she hit the canvas boxing bag in front of the mirror.

The thumping of the bag echoed around the empty gym, with an eerie rattle. The song of the dead started to fill her head again, a faint hum slowly increased in volume fading in and out of earshot, the lights shut off leaving her in the dark.

Minerva was less alone than she thought.

A single light fluttered to life, a silhouette was formed, it stood in front of the mirror calling the redheads name.

'Minerva'

She brushed it off, ignoring the siren-like voice as much as she could;

'Minerva' the voice called again,

"Stop, go away. You're not real"

'Ignoring your own sister, wow, didn't think you were that cold. Do you know what's colder though? The hole in the ground where I'm buried, you should come visit some time'

"Please stop" the girl begged, still hitting the boxing bag, this time with more force.

'How about you stop and look at me'

Minerva walked towards the mirror, she stood about a foot away from the glass. The dark figure approached her; the light slowly illuminated the shadow. A tall girl with long red hair and piercing blue eyes came into the light. Her skin was pale as snow and her hands hidden behind her back.

'Hello Minerva, long time no see'

"Sophie, why are you here? I'm sorry for what happened to you"

'Say sorry all you like; you can't undo what you did to me. And to Tenn.'

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Minerva shouted with a croak in her voice.

'Really? Wasn't you're fault, you just had to get a fix, didn't you?! But your dealer had enough with your bullshit. You're the reason why I'm dead, hey Tenn why don't you say hello to your big sister?'

A small boy crept out from behind Sophie, holding onto the figure's arm. The little boy was silent, he didn't make a sound

'JUST THINK MINERVA! Go back to that night and think!' The figure shouted, all of a sudden, a large white flash appeared.

Minerva opened her eyes to find herself in her old home, a Christmas tree in the corner, her brother by the TV watching an old holiday cartoon, her sister on the cream sofa reading a book.

"Where am I?" The girl demanded,

'Home. The night IT happened.'

"You okay Minnie?" said a soft voice from behind her, she turned around to find Sophie on the sofa looking up at her.

"I- err- yeah I'm okay, I've just got a headache," The redhead said with a confused tone

"Come sit, Mom and Dad should be back soon-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Speak of the devils," Sophie said whilst standing up.

"Hey, I've got it, Soph, I'm already up" Minerva reassured, she strolled over to the door and opened it slowly. The minute the door was open two large men barged in grabbing the girl by the throat and pushing her into the front room, Tenn and Sophie leapt up and grabbed one another.

"WHO ELSE IS IN THE HOUSE?"

"No-one, no-one I swear! Just don't hurt them, please!" she whimpered,

A scruffy guy in a brown coat with a fur-lined hood walked in. "Well hello Minerva," the man said in a gruff voice, his dirty fingers scratched his grey and white stubbly face.

She looked at the man with horror in her eyes, "Let her go Donny" The big enforcer nodded at his boss and tossed her to the floor, she held her throat and coughed.

"Who is he, Minnie?" Sophie said with a shocked voice, shielding her brother.

"Oh, so you haven't told them about me then Minerva; My names Carver, I'm your sister's drug dealer," the man said with a chuckle,

"Minnie, please tell me that you," she said with a disappointed tone,

The girl didn't look at her sister and had an ashamed look on her face, "I have your money Carver"

"I don't care about the money my girl; you've been late with payment for the last fucking time. I think it's about time you learnt not to cross me." He grumbled, "Get the boy"

"NOOO! STOP! IT'S ME YOU WANT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Minerva shouted the thug hit her in the mouth, "Don't make this harder than it has to be"

Tenn was ripped from Sophie's arms by the other thug and was pushed over to the man, "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"T-T-Tenn, S-S-S sir" he stammered, "Oh sunny, there's no need to be scared I'm just going to teach your sister a lesson, go get the tool Don" the large man left and not a second later brought back a large, black toolbox.

He set the box on the coffee table and reached in and pulled out a chipped silver wrench with crusted dark brownish-red blood around the grips, he hit the palm of his hand a few times.

"Restrain her"

The other large man pulled Sophie to the floor and held her by the wrists making her kneel, he stood behind the girl waiting for the next instruction. Carver looked over at Don who was holding the wrench, "This is for the first payment"

He slammed the head of the tool into Sophie's stomach. She let out a groan of pain, tears brimming in her baby blue eyes, Minerva winced at the sight, scared for what would happen next.

"The second"

The second blow to the side of her chest, an audible crack rang around the room followed by a piercing scream from the girl.

"And, the third."

The wrench came down on the girl's other side, another crack was heard, another scream

"Drop her."

Sophie was tossed to the floor, blood oozing from her face she grunted at the sudden movement, her body folded up on the floor. Minerva rushed to her side and picked the broken girl up as carefully as she could, she held her sister's head and looked up at the men.

"You're a monster" she spat,

"Take the boy"

"NO PLEASE, DON'T, CARVER!"

"Plead all you like; nothing is going to change this"

"I love you Tenn"

"I love-

He was ripped away from the house, stuffed in the back of the dark van outside.

"We're done here"

The house was silent apart from the sound of a whimper,

"Hey, hey you're okay Soph. I love you I always have. It's okay, it's okay" the redhead repeated over and over with her sister in her arms, her body went limp and her breaths stopped.

Minerva sobbed and gripped her sister tight. The white flash blinded the girl and when it subsided, she was back in the Delta.

She was on her knees sobbing and whimpering.

'I died that night, Tenn was never found again. You did this. You did this to me'

'You Can Never Go Back'


	7. Stay Alive, Stay Alive For Me

Today was the day; Today was the fight of The Ericson's Boxing Club; the fight to win bragging rights forever. Everyone was worried about the fight with Minerva, everyone knew she fought dirty and nobody knew how much worse she had become.

Clementine was ready, she had spent every minute of everyday training for this. Violet had warned her about the gangly one, but she was still worried.

Today was the fight to end all fights.

Clementine had been tossing and turning all night, even with the comfort of her lover beside her she couldn't sleep. All the pressure was down on her, the coach only focussed on her and her skills for the past month; Her strength, power, movements and endurance.

Violet couldn't sleep either, she was worried, terrified even. Her girlfriend and her ex in the same ring, this wasn't going to end well.

~~~~~

The purple sky merged into a hue of orange and pinks, they were tangled like a ball of yarn and the colours danced together as if they were doing the tango. Dew settled on the grass, the individual droplets of water reflecting the peachy sunlight, the condensation collected on the windows and diffused rays of sunlight.

Clementine opened her eyes for the billionth time that morning, she hadn't slept at all, the little sleep the brunette had managed to get was filled with nightmares of the fight that day. She looked out the window and saw the morning sky; 'time to get up' she thought to herself with a sigh.

The tan girl sat up, stretching her arms and cracking her back she placed her feet on the wooden floor below, the dark flooring splintering and cracking with the encroaching winter weather. She stood up and softly walked to the bathroom, making sure to not wake the blonde who was still snoozing in her bed.

The brunette grabbed the brass handle and pushed the door to the bathroom open, she walked inside and shut the door behind her. The scratched and scuffed mirror stood above the sink, Clementine looked into the mirror, visible dark bags under her eyes and dark red veins crept up through the corner of her amber eyes.

Sighing at the sight she splashed ice cold water onto her face. The brunette dabbed her face off with a towel that was lying beside her, Clementine opened the cabinet and grabbed a couple of painkillers and some eye drops, tilting back her head she dropped the soothing liquid into her eyes. Taking the pills in her hand she washed them down with some water from the tap.

Shuffling into the room she saw her girlfriend slowly stirring, sitting down on the bed beside her the brunette pressed her lips to the blonde's forehead, the girl's emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, Morning Clem" Violet said in a rough morning voice,

"Hey, Vi" she replied, "How did you sleep?"

"What is this sleep you speak of? I didn't get any, no, I've been awake, all night I just couldn't sleep" she croaked,

"Hey, hey come here. It doesn't start till three we've got four and a bit hours, the coach doesn't want us for another three. How about I order some buns from Cesious?"

"Yeah that sounds great"

~~~~~

Violet walked back into the room, with a brown paper bag with a robotics logo on the side. She placed the bag on the desk and saw the brunette on the bed, she had finally managed to get to sleep. She laid back on her bed, careful not to wake the girl sleeping next to her and went on her phone.

Opening up her phone she saw the photo of herself and her girlfriend on the lock screen, smiling at the photo; Scrolling through her social media she saw photos and videos of the previous night's parties with the rest of the school, testosterone boys and harlequin girls.

Her phone buzzed, an incoming text from 'Belouga'

Belouga: Heya, How's Clem feeling?

Vi: Not too great, she's been awake all night she's only just managed to get to sleep

Belouga: I'm really worried about her Vi, Minerva isn't going to put up an easy fight.

Vi: I know Lou, I just want her to be safe.

Belouga: I know, How long have we got?

Vi: Only another hour till coach wants us there.

The brunette slowly stirred, her eyes opening a closing rapidly. Looking up at the blonde beside her a smile grew on her face, she propped herself up beside the girl and leant her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Vi: I've gotta go, Clem's awake, I'll see you in a few

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours, you needed it. I've picked up our food, I just grabbed some buns from there." She whispered,

Grabbing the bag from the desk she opened up the crumpled bag taking out a blueberry muffin and handing it to the brunette and taking a cream cheese bagel out for herself.

Clementine took chunks out of the muffin and ate them slowly. Enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend and the soothing sleep that she managed to get, as the minutes passed by the competition drew nearer and the worry start to build.

"Hey, it's time to go. Come on." Violet said,

~~~~~

The boxing club was packed, it was filled with kids and teachers from both schools, the Delta had taken to the left-hand side of the gym where the bleachers were. Clementine was getting ready for the final fight of the day; she was bouncing up and downshifting her weight between each foot.

Violet's fight was coming to an end, even in the third round her opponent was tired and was about to drop. She circled the girl occasionally throwing punches that landed with force on the Delta girl, the crowd was cheering and was ready for the climax. The blonde threw one last hook which collided with her opponent's temple, the girl collapsed to the ground, the referee coming over to begin the count.

"Ten, Nine Eight-" the girl didn't move, she was out cold, Violet waited in anticipation for her victory and the day to almost be over. "Three, Two, One. OUT!"

The judge came over and took the glove of the blonde and lifted it in the air, the roars and cheers from her peers and the boos of the Delta. She hopped out the ring and rand towards her girlfriend to give her one last pep talk before the final fight.

Violet took Clementine in her arms and gave her a big bear hug; she broke the hug and placed her hands on the tan girl's face.

"You're going to do great, font let her get in your head. I love you, Clem. I don't know what I would do if something-" The blonde was cut off by the brunette's lips pressed against her own.

"I love you too Vi, I will be okay," she said whilst taking her girlfriend's hands

"MINERVA LEIGH, CLEMENTINE MARSH-EVERETT PLEASE COME TO THE RING FOR THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE DAY"

"I've gotta go, I love you Violet"

"I'll be watching, go get 'em Tiger"

~~~~~

The brunette stepped in the ring and went to her corner where her coach was waiting. "Clem, you're going do great, watch her. She's a dirty boxer, please be careful. You're my starfighter."

She nodded and made her way to the centre where the tall redhead was standing, she had a menacing look on her face and was staring daggers at her. They put their hands together and waited,

"Alright ladies, I want a good clean fight."

*Ding**Ding*

The bell was struck. The round had begun.

Before Clementine could even react, Minerva had thrown a heavy hook punch right off the bat, landing right on the brunette's face. She winced at the blow but shook her head and carried on.

"COME ON CLEM!" an onlooker shouted.

The brunette moved around the taller girl who had a grin on her face, Clementine moved quickly closing the space between her opponent, she threw punch after punch. She hit the girl over and over and threw a final uppercut to the gangly girl's stomach earning a winded sound.

The seconds passed like hours and the brunette you hear her heartbeat. Minerva came in close and hit Clementine, an uppercut, a punch. A devastating hook to her face, the fist made contact with her nose, it made a loud cracking sound and blood slowly started to ooze out. The brunette grunted, gritted her teeth and carried on fighting.

*Ding**Ding*

Clementine returned to her corner, Violet came rushing up and took the girl's hand, while the coach worked on her face wiping the blood from her nose.

"You've got this Clem"

"She's got weights in her gloves, there's no way she has got that much strength just look at her."

"Freaking Minerva, I knew she would. Get the judge"

"No, I've got this"

*Ding**Ding*

Clementine stood up and watched the movements of the redhead, she stepped in and out the taller girl's reach, the brunette dodged the oncoming blows and landed a few on Minerva, a few punches to the head was all Clementine needed. She threw a punch which collided with her opponent's face creating a gash on her eyebrow.

The taller girl stumbled and gathered her bearings, rage-filled her eyes and she moved closer towards the brunette. A heavy hook landed on Clementine's ribs, another just below, she winced in pain and fell to the floor, a hand over her ribs and one keeping her upright.

"Come on Clementine, get up!"

She raised from the ground and put her guards up once again, "You can take a lot for a small bitch like you" Minerva taunted,

"I can do this all day"

*Ding**Ding*

The brunette hobbled over to her corner, spitting her mouthguard out. The coach pressed a cold block to her face and gave her some water, she spat it out back into the bucket, a pink colour stained the once clear liquid.

"Coach you've gotta call it, I don't want Clem getting hurt," Violet said with a worried tone,

"Clem, can you fight?" He asked, she nodded before giving a heaving, breathed "Yes"

Another look of worry from her girlfriend, she was terrified for what Minerva could do and concerned for what the brunette had already endured.

*Ding**Ding*

Clementine stood up and put her mouth guard back in, she was in a bad shape and wasn't sure how much more her body could take.

Minerva rushed toward the brunette and threw two more heavy hooks which landed on either side of her abdomen, the tan girl groaned in pain and felt a sharp pain in her side, she spat blood onto the floor, the metallic taste stained her tongue and blood stained her lip.

Another blow to her face, her lip busted open and her cheek started to swell, the brunette moved out the way and kept her distance from the taller girl who had vengeance and anger running through her veins like a stream of lava cutting through a forest.

Minerva caused destruction and chaos wherever she went, her family, Sophie, Tenn, Violet. No matter where people ended up hurting or worse.

Dead.

The redhead rushed in once more, kicking Clementine's left leg, she screamed in pain and held her knee, the brunette stood up again and tried to bear weight on it but was unsuccessful she hobbled around the ring.

"REF! What the hell!" Violet screamed,

The ref reprimanded the taller girl and the fight continued, Minerva closed the space and threw several punches at the brunette, all but one landing on Clementine's body. She collapsed to the floor and Minerva just kept hitting.

The lights around her faded to black, drifting in and out of consciousness all she could see was the blows from her opponent. The referee pried the girl off Clementine and pushed her to the side.

Clementine couldn't move and blood oozed from her face and mouth, Violet hopped in the ring as fast as she could, knelt and picked the brunette's broken body up a pained groan escaped her body.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The coached yelled,

"Clem hang in there! Please!" Violet cried, holding the brunette's bruised head.

"Stay alive, Stay alive for me"


	8. In Trench I'm Not Alone

"Clem!"

"Clem, Can you hear me?"

The brunette had a ringing in her ears, her eyes opening periodically to see a blur of people around her. The voices were muffled, and her senses dampened, she saw flashes of paramedics around her, a mask placed over her head.

"You HAVE to let me go with her! I'm HER GIRLFRIEND!"

"Get in we need to get her to a hospital now!"

Clementine couldn't make out clear images of anything around her, jumbled pictures swirled around her head. She felt a hand on her own, trying to give a squeeze to let the girl that she loved have some hope.

The brunette felt a pain in her stomach and chest, coughing blood, the red liquid staining the clear breathing mask,

"Mam get out the way we've got to put her out"

A cold feeling ran up the brunette's arm, her vision slowly faded to black, her hearing went silent, her grasp on reality slipped away.

Darkness.

~~~~~

Violet paced up and down in the halls of the hospital, desperately waiting for any news on her girlfriend, she had no phone, no money and was still in her boxing gear. Louis, Brody and Marlon came through the front door and wandered up to the front desk.

"Hi, we're looking for a girl called Clementine Marsh-Everett, Can you tell me where she is?"

Violet turned at the sound of Louis' voice, "Louis! Thank god!"

Louis ran over and gave his friend a big hug, "Any news on Clem?"

"She's still in surgery, they say that the weights Minerva put in her gloves ruptured her spleen, she's got broken ri-" The blonde stopped as tears flowed down her face and her voice croaked,

"Clem's strong, she'll make it through. I got you some clothes and your phone, do you want anything to eat?" Louis said calmly,

"Thank you, Lou. Not right now"

Violet went into the nearest bathroom and changed as quickly as possible, she put on some grey sweatpants and a flannel shirt. Checking her phone there were multiple messages from friends and some people in her team calling in on Clem status. The blonde left the bathroom and sat down next to Marlon and Brody.

"Where's Lou?" she inquired, "He's gone to McDonald's to get you some nuggets, he knew you were hungry, you're never, not," Brody answered

"He knows me too well" she chuckled,

A man in a pair of dark blue scrubs and a cap with sailing boats on walked over to the blonde and her two friends.

"Miss Aldon?"

"Yes, How is Clementine?"

"She's pulled through the surgery, we stopped the bleeding and stabilised some of the breaks. A plastic surgeon has set her nose in place and has done a great job, Miss Everett is being taken to a private room and a nurse will come to get you soon."

"Thank you, Doctor"

A wave of relief washed over her body, happy that she will be able to see her lover once again safe and alive.

~~~~~

Violet walked into the dimly lit hospital room, it was lit with clinical white lights and grey, white and blue furniture. A scratchy patterned sofa, a pale blue curtain and in the middle was a hospital bed where a bruised and bandaged girl was laying.

Her body was covered in wires and IV drips, the pure white bandages contrasted the brunette's tanned and bruised skin. A splint on her nose and the rest of her broken body covered by a blanket and a hospital gown. The sound of the steady heart-rate monitor echoed around the room and the sounds of the ventilator which was connected to an opaque tube leading to the girl's face.

Violet placed her bag down on the sofa beside the bed and walked around the edge, her heart, felt as if it was shattering at the sight of her girlfriend. She glanced at the chart on the end of the large hospital bed, her pale hand picked up the corner of the cardboard clipboard, she read through the extensive list of the girl's injuries, a single teardrop fell down her cheek and onto the paper below.

The blonde wiped the tears from her eye and sat down beside the brunette placing her hand on her girlfriend's.

"Hey, Clem, if there's any chance you can hear me, please wake up, I love you and I can't lose you." The blonde croaked,

Now and then a nurse would come in and take Clementine's vitals, the older woman said that she was stable which meaning that there was a good chance of recovery.

Louis, Brody and Marlon entered the room sat down next to the blonde who was asleep, resting her head on the bed still holding the brunette's hand. The boy gently shook his friend;

"Vi, Vi come on, you can go home, we're here and go home, shower, and get some rest, you need it"

"Hmm, hey Louis, I-err no I showered and changed here already. I just want to be here if she wakes up" Violet said with a gruff morning voice,

"Correction, when she wakes up. Okay, just get some sleep, we'll be out here and if you need anything please, just ask." Louis said with a hopeful voice,

Violet smiled in response, "Do you know what happened to Minerva?"

"The judges found the weights in her gloves and she's not allowed to fight in tournaments or competition for the five years. The coach made it happen and is grateful that she's been dealt with. Do you want me to talk to him about her condition?" Louis inquired,

"Great, she got what she deserved, just wait until Clem wakes up, then she'll pay. What goes around comes around. Please, can you tell coach, he must be worried too? He cares a lot about us."

"That he does, go on get some sleep"

The blonde smiled, laid her head back on the bed and drifted off into a soothing slumber.

~~~~~

A week had passed Clementine had still not woken up, her body needed time to heal and the doctors were still hopeful about her condition, they just weren't sure when she would wake.

The sun pierced through the thin hospital curtains and landed on Clementine's face. The splint on her nose had been removed and the gashed on her face had started to heal, a few butterfly sutures covered the wounds, her nose was starting to return to her normal tanned colour and luckily appeared normal.

Violet hadn't left the room all week, Louis had brought her all her clothes and food, he even brought some things for Clem for when she would wake up. Louis was concerned, under all the bravado, jokes, "brains and brawn" as he liked to say, he cared a lot and he only wanted the best for his friends. He loved Violet and Clem, he just wanted the girls to be okay and safe.

Clementine moved her eyes around, opening and closing them slowly, the sunlight piercing through the room and hitting her face. She felt something in her throat, it was uncomfortable and a foreign feeling, the brunette saw her girlfriend laying on her hand she squeezed the blonde's own. Violet immediately stirred from her slumber and was ecstatic that she had woken up, the brunette tried to speak but the tube prevented her from doing so.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't talk, I go get the doctor." She leant over and kissed the brunette's forehead, hastily leaving the room to shout for a nurse. The blonde leaned out the door and called for anyone to help, quickly multiple nurses came running over.

A nurse came in and slowly disconnected the ventilator, "You're going to feel some tension and some discomfort, I am slowly going to remove the tube"

The woman pulled on the opaque cube, Clementine wincing at the unfamiliar feeling. Once the tube was out, she started coughing and taking in some deep breaths, each inhale hurting from the surgery and broken bones. Violet quickly brought out a bottle of water from her bag, the brunette taking and enjoying the refreshing taste, the cool liquid soothing her rough throat and quenching her thirst.

"Thank you" the girl smiled,

"I'll go alert the doctor, he may be a while he's in surgery with another patient, I'll let him know your awake" the nurse spoke and left the room.

"How long have I been out?" the brunette said in a rough, croaky voice,

"A week, god I've missed you" Violet frowned, "I'm so glad you're okay. I- didn't know if you were-"

"Why would I go anywhere else if you're here?"

"I love you, Clem"

"CLEMBOB! YOU'RE AWAKE" Louis shouted entering the room

"Hey, Louis!"

"How are you feeling? Ooo are you hungry? I have food" he said joyfully with a big grin,

"I'm alright, I mean I woke up like ten minutes ago, just really achy and bruised. And yes, I am starving, let me guess, nuggies?"

"Bingo" he set his bag down on the sofa beside the bed and brought out a box of chicken nuggets.

"I'm gonna go and text the coach, he's been really worried about you, and you'll be glad to hear; Minerva was found to be cheating, she's been disqualified and barred from competing," Violet said whilst standing up, Clementine frowned remembering the fight "Yeah. That's great."

~~~~~

"Everything looks great Miss Everett; you'll be staying here for another week just so we can monitor you and make sure that there were no complications with your surgery, and you'll need physiotherapy on your knee. You will also need a wheelchair until your ribs heal, we don't want any unnecessary stresses caused by crutches" the doctor explained calmly.

"Thank you, Dr-" Clementine, said staring at his name tag trying to read his name "-Shepherd"

"Dr Shepherd sounds familiar" The brunette inquired,

"I get it all the time," the older man said.

The doctor left the room and there was a silent atmosphere in the room, "I hate being in hospitals" the tan girl spoke,

"You and me both"

~~~~~

Clementine was laying on the hard hospital bed, the pale blue blankets draped across her body. The pain radiated from her stomach and chest, medication slowly wearing off, realising the extent of damage that had been done tears started to brim in her amber eyes.

Her phone had started to ring and buzz on the bedside table, wiping her eyes she rolled over and grabbed it.

*UNKNOWN NUMBER*

'I wonder who this could be' the brunette thought to herself.

"Hey Sweetpea"


	9. Message Man

"Lee?" the brunette said with disbelief,

"The School called said you had been put in hospital, AJ and I are driving up West Virginia right now." The man spoke in a low voice,

"You are? And AJ's coming? Lee you don't have to, I'm fine." The girl said with a croaking voice

"Clem, we're coming, I know you're not fine. You're not just put in hospital for no reason; Sweetpea, what happened?"

"It's a long story, can I tell you later? It's just good to hear your voice again"

"Sure thing, Sweetpea, it's good to hear yours too"

"Can, Can I speak to AJ?" Clementine spoke with a saddened tone

"He's asleep in the back of the car, we will be here tomorrow. See you later Sweetpea"

"Yeah, okay... See you soon"

The phone line went dead, she placed her phone on the bedside and laid back on the hard mattress letting out a small grunt of pain. 'It will be good to see Lee again, I just don't want to see him while I'm like this, stuck in a hospital bed with a broken body' the brunette thought.

~~~~~

Violet walked back to her and Clementine's dorm, for the first time in a week. The halls felt empty and grey almost like a Lonely City, she fished her keys out her pocket and looked down at the keychain stopping by her door she looked up. An expression of shock grew on her face, she dropped her keys to the floor and stared at the note pinned on the door.

The blonde reached out a shaking hand and pulled the pin out, picking up her keys and entering her empty room. Shutting the door behind her with a slam and chucking her keys on the desk which landed with a clank, sitting down on her bed she began to read the note which was written in a dark purple ink with curly handwriting.

"I see you got the locks changed my key to our room wouldn't work, shame though. I thought I moved on but, my mind, my every thought, my every action, my every feeling, it goes back to you. It's always been you and it's that I can't have you that drives me to tears, I'm consumed by the thought and the image of you, of being together and that we could have still been together. It drives me insane that you've moved on and that you already have a new bitch. I thought I'd take it into my own hands to try and get rid of her because she's the FUCKING problem here, I guess I'll have to finish her off next time."

-Minerva Leigh

Crumpling up the note she laid back on her bed and let out a loud, exasperated sigh 'freaking Minerva' She shut her eyes and placed her hands on her head, rubbing her face and wiping the residue from the corner of her eyes. The blonde opened up her phone, seeing several messages from various classmates wishing a speedy recovery for Clementine and saying what an awful person Minerva is.

Knowing that Clem was alone in the hospital by herself she wanted to be quick, but she also needed sleep, real sleep, not on an uncomfortable, clinical armchair in the corner. The blonde opened up her news app and read through the various articles, a notification popped up which caught her eyes, tapping on it a video started to play.

"BREAKING NEWS, known drug dealer and crime boss WILLAM CARVER has been found guilty on the account of arson and kidnapping"

"Over to our correspondent Carley Vigil for more information"

"Thank you, Steve; As you can see behind me are the remains of what was William Carver's drug factory, he was apprehended leaving the sight and had traces of gasoline on his hands. There is one casualty who is currently in intensive care with severe burns to the side of his face."

"The boy has not been identified as of yet, but he is around the age of twelve and is African-American. Please if you have any information please call your local authorities."

"I'm Carley Vigil with WABE News back to you in the studio"

'Poor kid, but thank god a man like that is behind bars'

Shutting off her phone and tossing it on the desk, the blonde laid back on the pillow and drifted off into a soothing slumber.

~~~~~

Minerva sat in a bedroom of The Delta, an empty room with a single bed, thin scratchy bedsheets, a beaten-up grey plastic desk. The bars across the small window made the room feel as if it were a prison cell only the most troubled and dangerous kids were sent here, this was her new room after the stunt she pulled at the most recent boxing event.

The peeling dull and dirty, dark green wallpaper was peeling and cracking in various directions in the room, a blackening colour grew in the corner of the ceiling and crawled slowly towards the opposite. An almost deliberate attempt to make their lives duller and more miserable. No phones, no posters, no source of fun, a single radio on the desk.

This music started to sicken the redhead, standing up to change the channel, flicking through various frequencies.

"BREAKING NEWS, William Carver..."

The familiar name tore through the air like a bullet hitting Minerva like a truck, trying to tune on this channel but with no luck, individual words between seconds of static.

She sat back on her bed, trying to decipher the broadcast, the words flowing through her head, seeing flashes of her old life and what she has now.

"Imprisoned...Kidnapping...Fire...Victim"

Mixed emotions flowing through her body, some of sickness, some of joy, some she didn't know what to call.

"boy.... Severe Burns.... Twelve.... African-American...."

Putting together the pieces of a broken puzzle trying to form a picture of what had happened, the description of the 'Victim' the tragedy of the situation.

"Tenn"

Standing up at the realisation of who it was, the redhead ran over the metal door that was bolted shut from the outside with a hatch at her eye-level. Banging on the door with all her strength trying to get someone's attention.

"HELP... LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"

The hatch slid open with a clank, "Ey yo, keep it down!"

"Please, I need to speak to the police! About the fire! It's my brother!!" the girl begged,

"The only time that you'll be speaking to the police is to answer for what you did to that girl" the older woman started to slide the hatch shut.

"NO! No! Please!! Don't I need to speak to them, Dorian! Please"

The hatch slammed shut, leaving the girl alone in a dark and dingy room. Banging on the door again, before losing hope and leaning back on the wall, tears forming in her eyes. Sliding down onto the cold floor tears flowing from her baby blue eyes rolling of her pale cheek and onto her shirt.

~~~~~

The sun rose over the landscape the molten gold oozed over the sky burning a red and orange haze throughout the dark blue sky, the dark grey clouds illuminated into a fluffy white cotton ball, the puddles of water reflected the sunrise on the dark ground giving life to the creatures around it.

Violet awoke with a yawn, sitting up slowly and stretching up her arms out, checking the alarm clock beside her and immediately panicked by the time, 'Eleven A.M. wait... it's ELEVEN! '

Clem: Where are you?

The blonde's phone buzzed at the incoming message.

Violet: Shit-sticks, I'm so sorry Clem I overslept I'm just on my way now

Clem: It's okay Vi, you've been sleeping in a hospital armchair for the last week, I was just worried that's all.

Violet: I'll be there in thirty minutes. I love you

Clem: I love you too

Jumping out of bed she tripped over and landed on the wooden floor "Stupid iron deficiency," standing up again fishing out her jeans and tossing some of Clementine's clothes into a bag.

There was a knock at the door "Hey Vi, I heard something fall, you okay?" she opened the door to see Louis standing in front of her, "Oh hey Lou, yeah I'm fine just stood up too quickly. What's up?"

"A. Do you want a lift to the hospital? And B. I have some tea"

"Yes, and spill the tea sis," Violet said whilst rubbing her ankle

"No, I mean like actual tea from Cesious," the boy said with a smirk

"Hmmm," the girl said with a squint, "Well, actually there is something."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you in the car I'll go pull it round the front, pack your shit we're leaving in T-five seconds" he with a large grin,

Violet grabbed her phone charger, a few more clothes, Clementine's purple blanket, a couple of bottles of water and some pringles. She zipped up her backpack and walked out the dorm shutting the door behind her and locking.

Walking around to the front of the school passing the other dorms and pass the front desk, the coach had thankfully let Violet have the time off from classes to be with Clem during her recovery.

Walking out of the school she walked down the steps and towards the gates, admiring the morning sky, and breathing in the crisp cool air, opening the creaking gate and waiting out front. Louis, almost as if on cue, pulls up in his truck;

"Get in loser we're going shopping"

The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed, pulling open the car door and slamming it shut, "So... what's the tea?"

"Lemongrass and honey" he giggled, "Lou"

"So, you know the barista in Cesious?" he said while he pulled up onto the highway

"Yeah, James, right? What about him?" She said with an inquisitive look on her face, "so, I don't think I ever told you this, but I started hanging out at the café just doing some work on the computers, and so he's nice and good-looking. And yeah, we started hanging out, one thing leads to another. I'm sure you can guess what happened"

"Lou I'm so happy for you, when am I meeting him?" the blonde said with a gleeful tone, "Soon enough" he smiled,

~~~~~

Louis pulled up out the front of the hospital and let Violet out, she slammed the door shut behind her

"Thanks for the lift, have fun with James see you later"

Violet walked up the steps and into the hospital ward, taking the elevator up to the top floor and gripping her backpack handle tighter. She walked down the hall to the last room and slowly opened the door, the hinges squeaking softly.

"Hey Clem," the blonde said whilst looking with a confused expression on her face, looking at the two people in the room sat on the chairs beside her,

"Lee, AJ, this is my girlfriend, Violet"


	10. Don't Belive The Things They Tell You

"Lee, AJ, this is my girlfriend, Violet"

The man stood up and walked over to the blonde, "This is your girlfriend?" he smiled, the brunette girl nodded, he looked the girl in the eye.

"Welcome to the family"

Violet timidly offered her hand, "Mr Everett, it's nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Lee," he said whilst shaking the pale girl's hand, "You've got a strong grip, I like this one" The man chuckled looking over at his adoptive daughter.

"Thank you, sir- Lee" Violet smiled,

"Clem's told me a lot about you. You sound like a great woman, told me how you slept by her bed while she was out, and how you train with her" Lee spoke

"Thank you, Lee," the blonde girl said with a large grin forming on her face, looking over at the boy beside Clem,

"This little goofball is AJ, my brother"

"Don't call me goofball, I'm too old for goofball" the boy sulked,

"Okay, how about shit-bird?" she chuckled,

"Language"

Violet chuckled at the family reunion, she placed her bag on the green scratchy sofa, it was the kind of green that reminds people of springtime and hope but had faded so much that the hue is insipid, she walked over to her girlfriend. The little boy yawned, "Well, we best be off he's still tired from the car ride up here. See you soon Sweetpea"

"Lee?"

"Yes, Sweetpea?"

"I'm getting discharged tomorrow so, I'll be back at the school"

"That's great darling" He spoke whilst picking AJ up and leaving the room, the door shutting behind him and leaving the girls in silence, she sat down on the chair next to the brunette.

"You're getting discharged? When were you going to tell me?" Violet spoke,

"This morning, the doctor came in and said that I could be discharged, I've still got to do physio and I'll be on medications for the next couple weeks but other that I'll be okay."

"That's great, bet you can't wait until your back on your feet. And back in a relatively comfortable bed"

"Damn right"

Violet leant over the bed and gave the brunette a quick peck on the forehead, Clementine grabbed her shirt and pulled her back for a deeper kiss, the heat rose quickly. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves any longer, Clementine held the blonde's head in her hands and pulled her into another fiery and passionate kiss. Violet climbed on the bed and put her legs either side of the brunette, each sensation, each touch, each glance sent fireworks through their veins, electricity through their nerves and excitement through their brains.

They pulled apart and open their eyes. They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Clementine's filled with wonder and love, Violet's with full of lust and passion. No words were spoken but a story of a lifetime still being filled with recent memories.

~~~~~

One Month Later

~~~~~

The girls were asleep in their beds, the cool, crisp air of winter was slowly crawling in the duvets guarding the warmth beneath. The egg yolk like sun poured through the foggy window and awaited entrance into the brunette's eyes.

Clementine was laying in her bed, her body healing slowly, today she was going to set foot into the boxing gym for the first time in over a month, the haunting images of an angry redhead slowly fading into a distant nightmare. She lifted up her shirt and felt her stomach, the harsh, stitches had dissolved but there was still a noticeable scar whenever she felt it.

Her ribs had healed but her knee was still in recovery, a jet-black brace that had hints of purple on the stitching had to be worn wherever she went, she was only just starting to move around without the aid of a crutch. It was still painful, but pain is an old friend.

The brunette looked over at the blonde who was just now getting up, her eyes were like a forest of greens that were washed out, like it had rained too many times and the colour was being drained out but they pierce through to the brunette's heart almost like a Scottish thistle that grows rampant in the suburbs but gave a soothing warmth that was calming.

The morning sun had almost tickled her awake. Slivers of light peeped through the mist, which casted a golden haze across her angelic face. She opened her green eyes and slowly, drowsily and gave lopped sided smiled at her girlfriend. Moving the duvet out of the way a wave of cold air rushed over her, making goosebumps rise over her arms and her teeth chatter, she casted out her arms to stretch, her fingertips grazing the bed frame next to her head, her muscles went rigid and popped out; the brunette couldn't help but stare.

"Morning gorgeous" Violet said in a raspy, rough, morning voice,

"Speak for yourself" Clementine winked,

"It's your first day back at boxing, today right?"

"Yeah, I'm not too sure how I feel about it you know. I feel embarrassed that I lost to Minerva"

"Clem don't think that. Minerva cheated! She could have killed you! Everyone knows that you didn't lose, and people have been causing quite a situation about it. The coach is still demanding that you press charges and people are scared that something like that could happen to them" Violet spoke in a firm but the comforting tone,

"I know, I just want this ordeal to be over and for it to be put behind us and I'm sure The Delta has dealt with it. On another note, can you help me up?"

"Hmm," Violet got up slowly, she offered a hand to the brunette and helped her out of bed, putting her arm around her shoulder to help her to the bathroom, while she waited she tossed on some clothes from the case under her bed fixed her messy hair with the brush on the desk. The blonde picked out some clothes for her girlfriend and laid them on the desk whilst she made their beds, plumping up the pillows and placing them back in their original place.

Clementine opened the door to the bathroom and Violet helped her back to the bed and handed her clothes.

"You're too good to me Vi" she smiled,

Violet walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, Clementine got dressed and started to look around for her knee brace, she got down on the floor and searched under her bed,

"Hey, Vi? Have you seen my-" she noticed a crumpled piece of paper under her bed next to the desk, tossing the ball on her bed she pushed herself off the floor with her arms and clambered back onto the desk.

Carefully un-crumpling the paper, she started to read the note, it was written in a dark purple pen and had a small hole in the centre at the top.

"I see you got the locks changed my key to our room wouldn't work, shame though. I thought I moved on but, my mind, my every thought, my every action, my every feeling, it goes back to you. It's always been you and it's that I can't have you that drives me to tears, I'm consumed by the thought and the image of you, of being together and that we could have still been together. It drives me insane that you've moved on and that you already have a new bitch. I thought I'd take it into my own hands to try and get rid of her because she's the FUCKING problem, I guess I'll have to finish her off next time.'

-M <3

Looking at the paper with a growing look of disbelief and shock on her face. Violet opened up the bathroom door once again and looked quizzically at the brunette,

"Did you say something?" she asked hesitantly,

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Clementine demanded,

"I forgot about it, when I came back to get some of your things last month, there was a note pinned to the door, I got mad and crumpled it up and tossed it away. Or so I thought. Look, Clem,"

"Don't 'Look Clem' me, she tried to FUCKING kill me, ON PURPOSE! Violet! This isn't something you just forget about!"

"I'm sorry, Minerva's crazy and has done some awful things, this included," the blonde said whilst gesturing to the brunette; "Does this make you want to press charges?"

"I don't know, Fuck. Can we talk about this later? I need some time to think about it"

Violet walked over to the brunette and sat down beside her, placing her arm around the girl and bringing her into a warm hug, "Whatever you decide to do I will still be proud of you and I will still love you, that's never going to change."

Clementine looked into Violet's green eyes "I love you, Vi, I've just got a lot of Misconceptions about what I'm going to do, I just feel like I'm Hiding In The Dark and not letting anyone know what I'm thinking is going to Be My Mistake."

"I know, but just remember but with me, you're Never Lost, Never Forgotten. Like you said I'm more than just a Green-Eyed girl"

"You're Almost Unreal, you know that? You're the only person in the world I fully trust, I can tell you anything and I know nothing will change, I'm in love with you Violet and I don't deserve to be."

"Shut It you dork" She smiled and planted a small kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"What I was going to say was; have you seen my brace?"

"Yep, it's on the bookshelf" Violet leant over and grabbed the knee brace, she knelt and fastened the support around her leg and tightening the Velcro straps. "Too tight?"

"It's perfect"

~~~~~

Violet and Clementine walked towards the gym, a long day of lessons behind them they were ready for the weekend again, they felt like they had not had an actual rest with doctors' appointments after physiotherapy appointments after surgery follow-ups. She was ready to put that behind her and ready to carry on with her remaining physio at the gym and rebuild her strength.

They reached the gym and opened up the door slowly, all the lights were off, and an eerie silence crept around them.

"Huh, that's weird," Violet said, breaking the quiet.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flicked back on revealing their team with a large banner behind them reading "WELCOME BACK CLEM" in messy red writing, Louis was standing in the centre with a box in his hands.

He walked over towards the brunette and gave her a large hug, "It's good to have you back Clem, it's not been the same without you. Here it's from the team"

Louis handed her the large box and Violet took a crutch to free up on of her hands, she untied the orange ribbon on the cardboard box, she carefully lifted the box lid and peeled the white tissue-paper back. It revealed a pair of light purple boxing gloves with orange laces, she picked them up and examined them, from the intricate detail of the laces, which were a combination of light and dark orange tones, to the slightly darker thread used on the stitching. She rolled them over and saw the orange text on the front.

"Clem 'The Lioness' Everett"

"Your old gloves hand to be cut off by the paramedics so we thought that we would get you some new ones"

"Thank you, everyone, I love them"


	11. Death Inspires Me Like A Dog Inspires A Rabbit

Three Weeks Earlier

~~~~~

Minerva was sat in detainment, in her prison cell-like room, the dark mould creeping from corner to corner, like a black void that was consuming her, sucking out all life within her. Nothing seemed fun anymore, no joy, no love no nothing. Every who she had ever cared about had either died or left her and the truth was is that she hadn't got the will to live.

She hugged her pillow tight, her sobs no heavy no sound came out, the tears rolled off her face and onto the dingy pillows that smelt of mildew.

Suddenly there was a heavy clank on the door, the hatch at her eye-level.

"Leigh! You have a visitor"

"I do?" the girl said sitting up and looking at the door her vision couldn't focus as she tried to look through the sea of tears.

The door opened and a woman grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away,

"Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll find out"

She was pushed into a room with a wall down the centre with plastic windows separating the troubled and the sane. The redhead walked down the room sitting at the window, she picked up the phone and waited, a middle-aged woman with red hair and a tall man with baby blue eyes walked in.

"Mom? Dad?" the girl croaked,

"Minerva. I didn't think that we would have to do this" the woman spoke,

"What do you mean?"

"What your mother is trying to say is that they found your brother, he was being held captive by that bastard Carver. When Tenn woke up he told us what happened that night." He paused and looked away,

"God, I can't even look at you. You're sick" her mother said coldly, "We're keeping you in the Delta, you need help. Fucking drugs. You're the reason why Sophie's dead and why Tenn is scarred for life."

"We came to say goodbye, I'm taking the family across the country, somewhere where you can't reach us. Out of the godforsaken town."

"Goodbye, Minerva." The older couple said in unison, Minerva's blood ran cold, the tears started to build in her eyes once more,

"Wait! Please don't leave me here!"

They turned for a split second to look at what was their daughter,

"Who are you anymore? You're not the Minnie we loved"

She threw the phone at the plastic window, scratching it. The staff immediately grabbed her "Get off me!" she said whilst flailing her arms around, she got up and punched the guards.

"We got an A13 in the visitors' room! Get down here now and bring a sedative"

No less than a minute later, five guards dressed in white forced the girl to the floor. She felt a scratch in her neck, she paused and held her hand there. Starting to stumble around the room, before collapsing down on the floor. The girl's body landing with a thud, her eyelids felt heavier and heavier until her vision faded to black.

~~~~~

Present Day

~~~~~

"Costner!"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Meet your new roommate, Minerva Leigh"

A tall girl with a dark black bob shuffled into the room, her grey eyes glared through the dusty room, the door slammed behind her with a clank.

Minerva sat up with a groan, her legs swinging around on the bed and landing on the floor, she stood up and walked over to greet her new roommate.

"Hi, I'm Minerva."

"I know who you are, nice job on the Ericson's girl. Why were you sent here?" the girl snarled,

"Long story, you've probably seen it on tv. You?" the redhead sighed,

"You'll find out. We're going to be very good friends." The girl said with a purr.

~~~~~

Clementine was in the boxing gym, she was sat on one of the benches with her crutches beside her and watched the fight in front of her, Violet and Louis were sparring in the ring. The blonde winning, of course, she focused in on the girl and watched her every punch, placing her head on her hand she longed slowly drifted away from reality.

The brunette kept seeing flashes of her last fight, each and every punch hitting her like a pile of red bricks. She felt her breaths get heavier and tightness formed in her chest, her body feeling every emotion at the same time, especially panic, her brain was overwhelmed by worry.

Violet had finished up her match and declared the winner as per usual, stepping out of the ring and jumping down onto the floor below, she walked over to her girlfriend and placed her bag beside the crutches. Noticing the girls extended and laboured breaths a wave of worry flashed over her.

"Clem, hey? What's wrong?" the blonde girl said whilst bending down and placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders,

"I- I- it's fine"

"Babe, it's not fine, you're having a panic attack, is it about the competition?"

The girl nodded and looked up into her girlfriend's bright green eyes, Violet sat down beside her and wiped the tears from the girl's amber orbs of honey and gold. "What do you say, and we go get some lunch? How about Cesious? I'm sure Louis is going there too"

"That sounds great, and no shit, are they official yet?" She chuckled, "Not a clue if they are, I doubt he would tell us."

"Hmm" Violet stood up and hung the bag around her shoulder, she picked up the crutches and helped the girl up.

~~~~~

The trio got out of the car and walked towards the store, where a man was painting the front windowsills with a blueish-grey colour. It was a crisp winter's day, the cool air bit at any exposed skin and chased the summer away, there was not a single white fluffy cloud in the bright baby blue sky, the sun was low in the sky and shone a dull golden haze at the corners of the sky. The trees were barren and a familiar smell of damp green, auburn and brown leaves around them.

Entering the coffee shop the bell above the door let out a mellow pinging sound, nobody apart from the barista was in the shop, the local kids were in school, the older folks at home in the warmth and the adults in their monochromatic jobs.

Stepping inside the shop the cold atmosphere from outside shivered off the teens, the smell of slow-roasted coffee and sickly-sweet iced buns filled their noses. Violet helped her girlfriend down onto a comfortable pink armchair and laid the girl's crutches beside the window, Louis had gone up to the front desk to place their order.

"Hi, two cappuccinos a chai latte and three iced buns also, is James here?" Louis asked sheepishly,

"Not yet, he should be here in about five-ten minutes, although he isn't working today so I don't know why. That will be fourteen dollars and sixteen cents" the man said and pressing the buttons on the till below him.

Louis tossed down a twenty-dollar bill, "Keep the change" he spoke jovially, "Yo, Clemster, Vi, can take my car back, I'll be back tomorrow" almost as if on cue a truck pulled up outside and a slightly mellowed honk rang out the parking lot.

"Byyeeeeeee" the boy shouted whilst exiting the shop.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Violet asked whilst placing a hand on the brunette's,

"It was just a panic attack, I was just sitting there and all of a sudden I see myself back in the ring, with Minerva, and it was like I could feel all the punches and the torment all over again. I just don't know if I'm ready, face it my career is practically over."

"come on, don't stay that. You're still a great fighter"

"Vi. I can't even stand up by myself, I'm always relying on something else, I'm just weak and a burden on everyone else."

"Babe, you are the LITERAL definition of the best fighter I know," Violet spoke softly,

"I am just rolling with the punches, quite literally, every time I think something is going okay life gets in the fucking way and ruins everything around me. Every time I get knocked down it gets harder and harder to get back up again, I just don't know how much longer I can keep getting up, I am tired Vi, tired of getting knocked down and I'm done. The only thing stopping me from doing so incredibly stupid is you." The brunette paused,

"The only people that I have ever cared about have either died or left me, and the truth is if you leave, I will only be more scared."

"Clem, I love you, you know that. I'm always going to be here for you and I'm never going to leave you, I haven't felt this way about someone ever and I want to be with you." Violet spoke calmly,

She took a long drink of her latte and sunk back into the armchair, "I love you too Vi"

"Feeling any better?" Violet spoke and placed a small kiss on Clementine's forehead, " Now that you're here and practically on top of me I am"

"Sorry," "For what, do you want to go back to the dorms and maybe watch a couple of films, sit in the same bed, eat something with chocolate in and lose our minds together?" The brunette spoke in a soothed voice,

"As nice as that sounds, maybe we go back to the dorms, not watch a couple of films, not eat chocolate, sit in the same bed and see what happens," The girl said in a low, seductive tone, whilst stroking the brunette's arm with the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah, I like that one more." The girl said, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson colour and felt the heat rise,

"Let's go"


	12. I'm Obsessed Do You Love Me Like That?

Present Day  
~~~~~

Clementine and Violet were sat on the very top of the bell tower, they slowly hobbled up the stairs, the blonde helping the brunette up, even though she was off her crutches she still needed to go slow.

The pair sat on the ledge with their legs dangling over the drop beneath them, a blanket draped over their shoulders and kept out the abysmal cold. The sun started to set among the horizon, the golden sky oozed with hues of tangerines and pomegranate pink tones; the sky slowly morphed into a darker crimson colour, then a deep purple haze grew with darker edges, the almost pitch-black sky with specs of white piercing through creating patterns and shapes above.

But Clementine wasn't looking at the stars.

She was looking at the blonde beside her, admiring every feature from her sharp jawline to her golden locks to her sage green eyes that were like a virescent forest, the forest that Clementine loved to get lost in, she could spend hours just looking into her pearly green orbs that glowed under the moonlight.

Violet turned to face Clem, the moon shining its dull, silver glow on her cheek. "What are you looking at?" The blonde spoke, "You,"

"Why?" the girl asked with a perplexed look on her face,

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you," Clementine smiled, the blonde placed a finger under the brunette's chin and placed a small peck on her lips.

"I love you too"

The girls looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, falling deeper and deeper in love, if that was possible. They felt like there were no worries in the entire world when they were together like they could achieve anything.

"Clem, I've always wanted to do something with someone I cared about, I know your leg is still dodgy but, would you like to dance?"

The blonde said whilst standing up and offering her hand out to her girlfriend, the brunette looked up and accepted her hand, slowly getting up and hopping over to the blonde.

They swayed back and forth slowly, taking in every aspect of the near-perfect night. Violet came in closer and hugged her girlfriend tightly, she leant her head down in the crook of the brunette's neck. Clementine hummed at the comforting embrace, a small smile grew on her face.

"I never thought that I would have fallen in love with someone this perfect, someone like you. After Minerva left I felt alone and abandoned, anyone that I had ever cared about had either died or left me and I just felt scared; but you came along, you came into my life and made me feel again, you made me feel alive and you made me able to love again. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, I'm in love with you Clem" the blonde spoke softly,

A deep crimson red crawled into the brunette's face and along her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. "I'm in love with you too Vi, I've never told you this but, when I was in hospital, in the coma, I was able to hear everything you were saying and all that I could think about was you and coming back to you. You're the reason why I'm still fighting"

Violet smiled, her eyes welling up with tears, she wiped the pearly bead off her face with the back of her hand, "sorry, I'm just really happy"

"Don't cry, I'm gonna cry." She said whilst bringing her hands up to the blonde's pale face and placing them either side of her face and wiped the tears away.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with you?" Violet spoke softly, "you're such a dork, it's cold, do you want to go back to the dorm and watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect, 'Below Her Mouth' or 'Call Me By Your Name'?"

"Mmm, how about both?"

"I like that too"

~~~~~

Violet had fallen asleep during the film, her mouth was slightly open as she let out soft snores, Clementine was still awake but she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier.

She rested her head on the blonde's chest, she listened to her steady heartbeat and her even breaths, it was incredibly soothing and relaxing. The brunette tried to watch the rest of the movie but fell into a deep slumber as the credits rolled.

The night passed slowly with the moon passing overhead and the dark clouds cloaking the earth and hiding it until the morning.

The wicked winter had left the world beneath barren, the local wildlife hibernating with the occasional bird song or the flash of a grey squirrel gathering its food and the sight of the fire like breast of the humble robin. The chestnut-coloured leaves with hints of amber and sunset yellows amongst the dead, crunchy foliage.

A sunrise is one of the many majestic sights in nature that one can ever witness, it is a bright orb of beauty and power, it is the driving force of everything on the planet, one of the few forces that are capable of warming even the coldest and the most solitude of souls. The sun fills the morning sky with hope and energises everything below.

As the sun started to rise it brought new life and meaning to the earth below, casting a warm glow on the mossy green stone wall outside the school and winding, curly vines crawling at a snails pace up the cracks. The wind gently blew the rusted gate back and forth, with each motion of the breeze the door creaked, squeaked and screeched. The cold mist collected on the misty window frames, the cool air settled around the school and an eerie chill crept around, it was enough to wake anyone up.

As the icy air slithered around Clementine and Violet's dorm and the artic chill clung to the girls' skin and sent shivers up and down their bodies. Violet opened her eyes and shuddered at the wave of ice that crawled up on her body but the sight of the girl sleeping in her arms warmed her heart. She smiled at the graceful beauty that laid on top of her, but brunette shivered at the cold atmosphere and with a slow and careful movement, the pale girl pulled the purple blanket at the foot of the bed over the girl's shoulders, the brunette let out a small hum in approval even though she was asleep.

The brunette slowly stirred, her amber eyes slowly flickered opened and adjusted to the bright, iridescent light, the girl stretched her arms out and propped herself up onto on arm to look at her girlfriend.

"Morning Vi," the brunette said in a rough, grizzly morning voice. "Morning babe"

"Since when did you start calling me 'babe'?" Clementine chuckled, "I'm not sure, do you mind?"

"I'm not sure, it's kinda an odd nickname don't you think?"

"Hmm, what about tangerine?" Violet giggled, "that sounds like something Lou would call me"

"true, what about Orange?" the blonde asked with slight hesitation, "Hmm, that sounds good to me.... Purple"

Both girls roared with laughter, Clementine swung her legs around the bed, slowly putting her weight down on the rough, hardwood floor. She stood up on her good leg and hobbled over to the bathroom. Violet followed suit and tidied the bedroom up, folding the blankets and plumping the cushions up, she picked a couple of clothes out of the drawer and tossed them on.

The brunette re-emerged from the bathroom and hopped back into the room and sat down on the bed, she had a hesitant look on her face, almost as if it was mixed with anxiety and shame.

"hey, err- Vi. Can I talk to you about something" the girl said in a low tone, she looked down and played with her hands, glaring at all the cuts and scrapes on her knuckles and hands, the years of damage from the many hours of practice.

"Sure, what's the matter?" the blonde said whilst sitting down beside her girlfriend, she turned to look at the brunette,

"So, don't hate me but, I want to go see Minerva"

"Okay," the pale girl said with a tone filled with curiosity and anger, "I need closure, I need to know why she did what she did and why she tried to kill me. I still don't know if I want to press charges against her, with everything that's happened on the news with her brother and her sister" the brunette paused,

"Sophie" Violet interjected, "Sophie was her name, I still can't believe that she is really gone"

"Yeah, I never knew her but from what you and the others said she sounded like an amazing person. But with Minerva, from what I've heard from the coach and what people in the Delta have told me, it sounds like she has it bad enough. I need to know, just to understand why"

"I understand Clem, I love you and I will support whatever you decide I'll be there for you." The blond paused and took her girlfriend's hand, the brunette looked up and smiled. "Thank you"

"How about we go get some breakfast? I'm starved" The blonde suggested,

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot" Clementine smiled,


	13. The Ghost Of You

Trigger Warning: Abuse, Violence and Gaslighting.

~~~~~

"You ready?" The blonde said, pulling up her truck outside The Delta, the crispy air clawing at the winds, Clementine looked down and took her girlfriend's hand and glanced into her emerald eyes, a small smile grew. "As ready as I'll ever be"

Looking out at the entrance of the school a man wearing a white uniform waited for them, Violet pulled up the hand brake and put the truck into neutral, flicking off the engine and pulling the keys out the ignition. She exited the car, slamming her door shut before swiftly moving around to the brunette's side and opening the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman" Clementine chuckled, the girl swung her legs around and heaved herself out of the car slightly stumbling on the way down. The girls slowly ambled towards the entrance,

"Miss Aldon, Miss Everett please this way. Here are your visitation passes, follow me and I will take you to the Visitors room" the man spoke,

"Are you sure you want to do this Clem? You don't have to" Violet said and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"I need to do this; I need to know why"

"Hmm"

The girls' were escorted down the hall, they listened to the ramblings of madmen and the screams of the insane, Violet gripped Clementine's hand tighter, she feared the person that Minerva had become, she feared her actions and feared for both the physical and mental health of her girlfriend.

They reached the Visitors room and sat down in front of the scratched plastic that started to chip away at the edges, the room was eerily quiet, some say quiet is violent.

Minerva emerged in a pair of handcuffs, her skin paler than usual a plethora of bruises, scratches and cuts all over her body, which was like a skeleton, her face appeared hollow and empty, the once bright light behind her eyes had faded. The man behind pushed her into the chair in front of the glass.

Violet looked at every detail of the girl she used to love, noticing the dark brown, black, blue and almost green bruises on her snow-like skin. Her eyes were drawn to the half-moon crescent cuts and scars on her upper arms, she felt a strong wave of guilt and sorrow crush her.

"Minerva?"

"Violet, Clementine? Wh-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here? She'll find you, she'll hurt you, you're not safe. No one's safe from her." The redhead stammered, spoke at a quick pace.

"Who? Who aren't you safe from Minnie?" Violet said she gave a concerned look over to Clementine who had the same expression.

"I- I- I can't. If she finds out that I- I told someone she'll punish me, I'm Scared Vi."

"Minnie, It's me, Clem. I came here today to find out why you tried to hurt me if you can tell me why maybe we can help you?"

"Clementine. The girl that took Violet from me, I- I- I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I'm sorry for putting you in hospital, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" The girl said and put her hands up towards her face,

"I'm not going to hurt you, Minerva, I'm just here to ask a couple of questions"

"I don't know why I did what I did, I'm sorry I cheated, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I'm sorry I left you, Vi, I'm sorry that Sophie's dead, I'm sorry that my parents left me, I'm sorry, I don't have anything to say but I'm sorry" tears started to flow down her icy face,

There was a long pause;

"I forgive you, Minerva"

"You- You- You do?"

"Yes"

Violet pulled on Clementine's arm, "you can be serious, she tried to kill you!" the blonde whispered, "Vi, look at her, she is in a way worse place than I am, she's being abused here. No one. And I mean no one deserves this, you look at her and tell me that she's okay?!"

The blonde let out a deep exasperated sigh and looked between her current and ex-girlfriend, "You're right"

"Minnie, Who hurt you?"

"My roommate, she's insane, she, she manipulates me and hurts me, I don't know if I can take much more, I- I, Please, please you have to help me!"

"LEIGH, time's up! Back to your room!"

The girl started to shake her head, "no, no, no, no, no, Please! Please don't take me back, I'll do anything! Please!"

The man grabbed the girl and started to shove her out of the room. "NO! PLEASE NO! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD JUST DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE!"

The redhead's screams, and pleas slowly faded into the distance, she left the girls in shock and horror, "Vi we have to do something!"

"What? We can't help her now! There's nothing we can do; we need lawyers and money and time to figure this out!"

"I know, we need to do something to help her, if she keeps living here, she's going to wind up dead"

"We need to go to Louis and tell him everything"

~~~~~

"Marli, I swear I didn't tell them anything, I would never, I could never sell you out I promise!" the girl pleaded

The dark-haired girl gripped Minerva's arms, the girl dug her nails harder, the redhead whimpered at the piercing pain, red, crimson blood started to seep out of her arms and trickled down. "Are you sure about that, my little cherry pie?"

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Marli"

"Good girl, now go get cleaned up we can't have you looking like that, you're all bloody and filthy, who's fault is that?"

"It's, it's" the redhead stammered, and whimpered

"It's what? I don't like it when you stammer, you look weak and I don't care for weak, you wouldn't do anything to hurt me now would you Cherry? Now, whose fault is that?"

"It's mine Marli"

"Yes, it is. Good girl" the dark-haired girl with a purr

~~~~~

"But how can you be sure?" Louis argued, "She's a monster"

"You weren't there Lou! She didn't even look like a person, she looked like a hollow shell of the person we knew. She looked dead and if we don't do anything to help her, she will be physically"

"Hmph, I thought you hated her?"

"I do, but seeing her today, seeing Clem FORGIVE someone that tried to kill her changed me. Minerva didn't have a choice into whether she got sent to the delta or not and I'm not letting someone rot in a hell hole like that. NO ONE DESERVES IT!"

"Vi, you're my best friend and I would do anything to help you but I'm not sure."

"Louis! Listen to Vi and use your fucking head! I want to help her! I want to help someone that tried to kill me! So fucking listen, I don't care whether you think she's worth saving but Minerva is being abused and I can't stand for that. It hits too close to home and we can do something to help."

"Vi, Clem, I will think about it. I need a fucking minute to think here and get my head straight, I want to help you, really I do but I- Fuck!"

"Louis, look at me... please help us with this, it just isn't right, and I can't stand by and let someone get treated like an animal. I hope you decide to do the right thing here."

"FUCK!" the boy yelled whilst he stormed out of the room leaving the girls alone, Violet slumped down onto the sofa beside them, placing her head in her hands, bending forward to look at the floor, the blonde let out an audible sigh.

"What the fuck are we going to do?"

Clementine sat down next to her girlfriend and placed her arm around her, "I don't know, well figure it out, we always do."

"Hmm, just seeing her again, in such a shit situation, I just- it's hard. You're too good for this world Clem, you know that? I'm still shocked that you forgave her, I don't know if I was in your situation that I would have done the same and to come home and start trying to help her."

The brunette smiled, "I just hope we can do something to help her before it's too late."


	14. I Push And You Tend To Shove

"I will help you, but you know we can't do anything till after winter break. No one works, no one will take it seriously and people don't care about kids" Louis argued,

"We know, we need to figure this shit out, lawyers, and the correct legal way" Clementine yelled, 

"Wait, I just had an idea!" Violet cut in, Louis and Clementine looked at her with an inquisitive look on her face, "You said that we have to go about this legally, we just need to get Minerva out, The Delta can't afford to have another missing persons case but what if we"

"Are you seriously suggesting that we fake her death?" Louis interrupted, "If worse comes to worst, yes"

"There's a river that runs behind the building, and a bridge nearby. Give me a second-" the brunette pulled out her phone and opened up the internet, she clicked on the search bar.

"What's the name of the bridge?"

"Adversary"

"Ad-ver-sa-ry bridge sui-ci-des" the girl spoke aloud as she typed, "Look! I know this is incredibly dark but just look at this list, it goes back to 1984 and none of these people were ever seen again, and their bodies were never found."

"Clem, you're a genius. If we make her disappearance seem like a suicide, make her write a note and sneak her out." The blonde spoke

"But that's the thing, how could we sneak her out? We can't do it at night the kids get locked in, we would have to get her out during the day" Louis stated

"Don't they have jobs? If we cause a distraction, we can get her out without anyone noticing and then maybe"

"How would we get a note then?" The boy declared,

The girls looked at one another, "The note! Please tell me you still have it?"

"Have what? Louis asked with an inquisitive expression on his face, "When Clem was in the hospital when I came back after she woke up Minerva had left a note pinned to the door it said that she purposely cheated and that she tried to kill Clem if we can find that note we can replicate her handwriting-"

"So, you're telling me Minnie confessed to Clem's attempted murder? Why didn't you tell me that?!" He yelled,

"Yes, we did tell you don't you remember the whole argument and the fact that she forgave someone who tried to kill her, just before you stormed out the room yelling 'FUCK'"

"Guys stop yelling, we already discussed this, and you already agreed to help! The point is that we need to help her and this is how we're going to go about it: Louis and Vi you're going to do some recon over the never few weeks, work out what time and where Minerva's put to work during the day and the best route to get her out of there maybe even find a way to lead the guards to the bridge, a false trail."

"Okay, that sounds smart actually, we won't get a chance to see what will happen so after we've made our plan's let's wait until the new year to get started. So please after we come up with a plan can we get back to our winter break and have fun over Christmas and New Year's"

"That sounds fair, I will write a note on her behalf and make it look like her writing, I'll make it believable too. With the distraction think of a way that would distract enough people, just ideas for now"

"I can help you out with the note, I know what to say, I've been there before," The pale girl said timidly,

"Thank you Vi" the brunette spoke as she gripped her girlfriend's hand and earn a small smile from her.

"Where's Minnie going to stay after we get her out?" The blonde queried,

"I could talk to, James, he has his own place just out of town."

"Thank you, Lou, it means a lot that you would even think about it" Clementine cheered,

"Now, Can we please get on with Christmas? This whole plan is just killing my vibes!"

"Do you mind if we go back to our dorm? We have unfinished business" the blonde spoke, winking at her girlfriend

"VI!" the brunette gasped and gently punched the girl's bicep, Violet recoiled with an exaggerated expression and grabbed her arm, "Ow!"

"I did not hit you that hard!" Clementine exclaimed,

"Haha, you guys are adorable" Louis chuckled

~~~~~

Louis drove down the empty road, the few crunchy orange, yellow and brown leaves swirling in the wind as the car sped past. The barren trees became a blur around him and the sun behind slowly sinking, the burning amber haze made the sky look like molten gold, the orange hues stretched outwards snatching away the day.

He pulled onto a driveway, the gravel pebbles crunching beneath the tires, a small smile grew on his face when he saw the familiar house in front. It had been decorated with a plethora of red, orange, yellow, green and blue lights with a small Christmas tree by the front door.

You can never be too old to enjoy Christmas, one of the most romantic times of the year, stuck inside, hiding from the cold with, hot cocoa in hand and gingerbread in the other, after all, gingerbread and chocolate are aphrodisiacs, it's the most wonderful time of the year.

Stepping out the car, the boy walked up to the door, the soothing smell of pine wafted into his face, knocking twice on the beaten-up door he waited for a response. The door opened up and a large smile grew on his face, "I've been waiting for you, come on I've got some leftover buns from Cesious, also guess what's on TV?" his boyfriend said in a low, hushed tone.

"Sounds lovely, and what?"

"Play The Leader"

"Yes! I've been looking forward to the next episode, I'm sorry Maple and Lavender just need to get together already!"

"Maple is her stripper name! get it right Lou!"

"Sorry, Mandarin and Lavender need to get to get together already!'

"Better, shoes off and get on the sofa!"

"Yessir!" the boy said jovially

~~~~~

Violet fumbled with the keys to the dorm, Clementine kissing the back of her neck and wrapping her hands around the blonde's waist.

"Come one Viiii!" the brunette whined, "It's so cold out here, it will be much warmer with you, underneath the covers" she spoke as she gentle nipped on the girl's ear.

"I'm trying! Ha there got it!" but before she could finish her sentence, she was pushed into the room, the heavy door slammed shut behind them.

Clementine pushed her girlfriend up against the wall, she slowly kissed the blonde, her arms latched around the girl's neck. The brunette moved at a snail's pace, moving from the inch by inch downwards, building anticipation, nipping at her exposed skin on the blonde's neck and shoulders, earning small whimpers, making her knees weak and her legs start to feel like jelly, her heavy breaths and hastened heartbeat in sync with the girl that she loves.

Violet flipped her girlfriend round, pressing the brunette's back onto the wall, Clementine lifted her arms up and the blonde was quick to take a hint, slowly peeling the thin shirt up over her head leaving the girl in her bra.

The blonde moved backwards and thrust her onto the bed across the room, she removed her own shirt and crawled on top of her girlfriend, she kissed her way around her neck and chest.

Violet broke the kiss and looked down into Clementine's amber orbs that were like pools of honey that the girl loved to get stuck in. The brunette's chest heaved up and down, her excitement filled blood pumped around her veins, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I can't believe this is happening-" The blonde stammered;

"Neither, are you sure you want to do this?" Clementine panted;

"Yes"


	15. Good Tidings We Bring

It was Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. Houses covered in bright, glistening, glowing and twinkling lights, they create an image of peace and warmth throughout the world. The coloured beacons cast hues of red, vivid green and blue and warm cream tones on the surroundings.

The Ericson's kids had been sent home for the Christmas break, those who couldn't go home, stay at the school, under supervision of course; but luckily for Violet and Clementine Lee took them home, a whole two weeks away from the school, away from their worries, away from all troubles they face.

"Violet, Clem I know you are sensible enough, but I have some rules since you're dating." The older man spoke,

"Yes, Lee"

"Door open, don't set the house on fire, no swearing"

"Sounds reasonable" Violet added

The girl's walked to Clementine's room, the blonde dropped her bag by the door and looked around, the walls were covered in posters with varying wildly, from Marvel movies to video games to music posters and a pride flag by her bed.

"I mean when you said you were into twenty one pilots; I didn't think that you were that much of a clikkie"

"You'd be surprised"

Clementine ambled over to her bed and dropped her bag by the large wooden desk, sitting down on the comfortable mattress and the thick duvet, she patted the space beside her. The blonde girl took a seat beside her girlfriend, placing a hand on the girl's knee and turned to face the brunette.

"Man, it feels weird to be back here, I know it's only been four or five months but it's just odd. I just had to leave everything behind, like this is the only trace of me living here." The girl sighed.

"I bet, I can't imagine what it feels like, are your friends still around? Maybe we could go see them over Christmas"

"Yeah, I'd like that I'll send them a text and see if they're around today. I'll go grab my phone"

"Do you mind if I use your shower real-quick, I feel all sweaty and gross from the journey over here it was almost a ten-and-a-half-hour drive"

"Yeah go for it, it's the door by the closet, just shut the door I'll be in here"

"Thanks" the blonde yelled from the bathroom, Clementine shut the door and laid back on the bed, taking in the luxury of the memory foam beneath her. Opening up her phone she sent a text to her old friends and looked at their social media's, the brunette placed the phone on the floor only to lay her head back on the pillow and let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of all the memories they made without her.

Clementine rolled over and forced her eyes shut, it was the second Christmas without her parents, her heart ached whenever they were brought up if this is how she felt it must be worse for AJ.

"Hey! Leave the door open three inches!" Lee shouted as he opened the door,

"Sorry, Vi's in the shower and I didn't want AJ coming in" the girl sniffed,

"Sweetpea, what's wrong?" the man spoke, noticing her raspy voice and her sniffling nose

"It's nothing, I'm fine" the brunette lied,

"It's clearly not nothing, is it about Vi?"

"Oh god no, we're great." She chuckled,

"Your parents?" he said with saddened expression, the brunette nodded as she rolled back over and sat up to face her guardian. Lee sat beside her and wrapped his arm around the girl, "I miss them too, they are great people, it's alright to be sad about it Clem"

"Can I go see them?" the brunette croaked, "Of course Sweetpea, take AJ too when you do"

Violet wrapped a towel around her blonde hair and her body, she wiped the steam from the mirror and splashed ice water onto her face, gasping at the artic like water, looking back into the mirror and patting her face dry with a nearby cloth.

The blonde strolled into her girlfriend's bedroom holding the towel to keep it from falling. She spotted Clementine and Lee on the bed; the man had his arms wrapped around the girl.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open and saw the blonde standing in a towel by the door to the en-suite bathroom.

"Clem?"

Lee turned around only to immediately turn back to face the window, he put a hand up to his face to cover his eyes, "Sorry Violet, I'll go" he backed out of the room making sure his eyes were glued to the floor and said "Let me know if you need anything Sweetpea" just before shutting the door again.

Violet unwrapped the towel from her head and rubbed it over her hair, she looked up at her girlfriend noticing her bloodshot amber eyes. "What's wrong?" the girl said with a concerned expression, Clementine started to laugh, her giggles filling the room.

"Sorry, it's just hard to take you seriously when your hair is all messed up, here," the brunette said between snorts as she passed her girlfriend a hairbrush.

Violet brushed out her golden locks and tossed the brush onto the bed, "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I- I- My parent's, it's my second Christmas without them and I just teared up thinking about it, I feel better now, especially now you're here in a towel"

"Oh? I'm glad you're feeling a bit better, I'm gonna get changed." The blonde girl said as she walked back into the bathroom with some clean clothes, "Did your friend's get back about tonight?" the girl shouted,

"Yeah, they said they'll be around for pizza at six tonight"

Violet re-emerged wearing a black t-shirt with a faded 'Rolling Stones' logo on, a pair of black jeans that were ripped by the knees and upper thigh. "Sounds great"

"Hey, Vi?" the brunette asked timidly,

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if we go see my parent's with AJ tomorrow?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask me Clem" the blonde spoke

~~~~~

The girls stepped out of the car and ambled towards the main high street, Clementine and Violet took their time, taking in the festive decorations along the street and being careful with all the ice, the brunette still wore her leg brace to make sure she had a full recovery and that she didn't have any setbacks that could prevent her return to boxing.

They ambled down the street and towards the pizza shop, a small smile grew on Clementine's face as all the memories of her old home came flooding back.

"Just in here Vi"

The blonde looked up at the shop, 'Diner' written in red along the white shop front, Clementine stepped into the shop, the familiar sound of the bell and the comforting smell of pizza and fried food crept around her.

A man wearing a once-white apron turned around, he was wearing a shirt with sailing boats on and a dirtied red and white truckers cap.

"Hi, how can I- Clementine?" The man said with a wide-eyed expression,

"Kenny!" the brunette shouted, the older man leapt over the counter and embraced the girl in a tight bear hug, "I didn't know you were back in town"

Clementine broke the hug and stepped back slightly "Yeah, just over Christmas break, it's good to be back" Kenny looked the girl up and down "Still wearing this tattered old thing eh?" he chuckled,

"Mhm, it's the only thing I have left of them" she frowned, "Sorry Clem," Kenny said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you do to your leg, darling?" he said in a soft voice, "Boxing"

"Still doing that then, I'm glad, you were incredible at it last time I saw you; you should get in the ring at one of the gyms here."

"Ha yeah, I pretty sure I'm banned from boxing round here" the brunette chuckled,

"She still is really good, believe me!" Violet interjected,

"I bet; I didn't catch your name"

"Kenny, this is Violet, my girlfriend" the brunette declared as the blonde offered her hand out, "Good to meet you Violet" the older man responded, just as he was interrupted by a customer coming into the diner,

"Sorry, I've got to go, please take a table. I'll give Duck a bell, he'll be here soon. It was good speaking to you again Clem"

"Thank you, Kenny"

~~~~~

"Ahaha" the teens roared with laughter, "-and that's how Mr Mitchel got fired" Duck snickered,

"So, Clem how's your new school?" Sarah spoke,

"Well, all I can say is, eventful and action-packed. Not enough time in the world to tell the entire story so far. I've made so many friends, friends for life even, like you guys, even got a girlfriend" Clementine responded, smiling at the blonde and held her hand, "The new boxing clubs great, some really experienced fighters"

"Sounds great, we were meaning to ask, what's with the knee brace?" Duck questioned,

"Ah, even longer story but long story short, a rival school, Vi's ex-girlfriend, lots of cheating on her part, ambulance trip, surgery and just over a week of me in the hospital. I tore a tendon in my knee, hence the brace, I'm meant to be getting back to it in the new year"

"Surgery! Jesus Clem!" Duck yelled

"Ouch, I'm glad you're okay now though. We did miss you; it's been good catching up" Sarah spoke softly

"It's been great, we should do it again sometime" The brunette added, "It's getting late and Lee wants us back before it's too dark"

The teens stood up and walked out of the diner, Clem giving another hug to Kenny and Katjaa on the way out. As the couple departed and said a "Farewell" and a "Merry Christmas" to the brunette's old friends.

Clementine and Violet reached the car and jumped in to avoid the bitter cold, "They seem nice" the blonde uttered, "Yeah, it was odd seeing them again. Sarah's definitely more confident in herself, and Duck, somehow, seems more mature"

"Duck, What's with the name?" The blonde questioned as she started up the car and started to drive back to the brunette's house.

"Well, his real name is Kenny Jr, but he was crazy as a kid and Duck as in quacking just came about somehow, been his unofficial name ever since" Clementine declared,

There was a long silence again, the brunette stared out the window but was unable to see a thing due to the encroaching dark, "I can't believe that it's Christmas already, Christmas eve tomorrow" Violet spoke,

"I know, it's gone to fast, but you know, I'm really glad that you're here with me. I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with anyone else, Vi"

"Who else would I spend Christmas with? Louis?"

"Haha," the brunette dissolved into laughter.

"I love you, Orange"

"And I love you, Purple"


	16. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

"Hey, Goofball we're here," Clementine said in a soft voice,

The small boy looked at the sign and tried to spell out the sign, "Guh, ruh, aye, ve, g-g- grave, ya- yard! Graveyard, what does that mean Clem?"

"This is where you bury your loved ones when they die, it means you can go visit them even when they aren't alive anymore" the blonde stated

"This is where Mum and Dad are buried, AJ, we've come to visit them"

"Why do people have funerals?" The boy added; "It's a very old tradition, going back thousands and thousands of years. To remember the people, we loved and to say goodbye to some you've lost."

"But they're dead" he declared, "This is your last chance to see them before they're gone forever, you were too young to remember our parents' one," the brunette said with a frown.

The teens slowly walked with the young boy through the site, the sight of people crying and sobbing over their loss made the blonde heart fill with sorrow.

"It breaks my heart when soulmates die ten years apart," she said in a melancholic tone,

"And lonely love is left to sit and wait," the brunette added.

Clementine reached the edge of the path and lead her brother and her lover down towards the resting place of her beloved parents, the bitter cold, the amber leaves and the encroaching thick fog which blocked out the sun creating a sombre atmosphere. It looked like it was even going to snow. She stopped when she reached the headstone, the blonde read the engraving on the grey stone block.

'Ed and Diana Marsh- beloved parents and friends, taken too soon, may they rest in peace'

The brunette knelt down on her good leg, resting her hand on the headstone, "Hey, Mum, hey Dad. It's Christmas again, I miss you, AJ does too. I'm back in town again, just over the holiday's I wish you could be here. It's been hard without you; I just hope that you are doing well wherever you ended up. Who knows what happens after you die, you do I know that. Anyways, Merry Christmas, I love you guys"

There was a long silence in the air, Violet placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to comfort her, the blonde motioned for the young boy to come over, he was holding a small bouquet of white carnations, held together with a small red ribbon.

AJ bent down and gave his sister the bundle, she slowly reached out and carefully placed them down on the frozen grass just in front of the stone. The brunette stood up and stepped back, looking up at the sky and the pale grey and cream sky, a small wispy white feather floated in the slight breeze, making its way down to the frozen earth at a snail's pace.

The afro headed boy reached out his hand and pointed his palm up to the sky, the feather landing perfectly in the centre, giggling at the tingling and tickly sensation.

"My Grandma always told me that when someone dies and a white feather lands by you or on you that they are looking out for you. Their spirit watching over you and making sure that you will always be okay in the end, even though your parents aren't here in person to watch you and AJ grow up, they are in spirit." Violet said in a soft, tender voice she took the brunette's hand and squeezed it.

"That's really sweet Vi, it means a lot, you coming here with me, looking after him and just being there for me whenever I need it. Thank you"

~~~~~

Clementine sat on the cushiony sofa watching the fire, the blonde was asleep by her side, with her head resting on her lap, the brunette brushed the flyaway golden strands of hair behind her ear, a small smile on the blonde's face.

The afro headed boy was seated on the windowsill, staring out into the street with a glum look on his face, he was incredibly excited for Christmas Day but was bored of waiting around for it to come.

He started to notice tiny specs of glistening and shimmering powder, his eyes widened as he realised what was happening, the small individual flakes started to clump together on the ground below.

The snow started to fall even quicker and heavier, before long the ground was coated in a thick blanket of soft, yet crunchy, snow.

"Clem! It's snowing!" the boy yelled, the brunette turned her head to look out the window, she saw the snowflakes dance in the sky, elegantly making their way down to the peaceful and quiet ground below.

"Can we go play outside? Please, Clem!"

"Fine, go put on your coat, boots AND gloves and hats on. I'll be outback in a second"

The boy giggled and roared with laughter as he giddily jumped up and ran to get his winter gear on, she gently rocked the blonde asleep on her lap;

"Vi?"

"Hmm" the blonde groaned, "Vi? Get up"

"Five more minutes" she whined,

"It's snowing!"

The girl groaned and moaned even more as she sat upright, rubbing her half-lidded bottle green eyes, "Give me a minute to wake up"

"You're adorable"

Violet and Clementine hastily put on some warm clothes and ran into the back yard where they saw her brother laying down in the snow rapidly moving his arms and legs side to side before getting back up to see his artwork below.

"Clem! Look, I'm an artist! I made a snow angel!" the small boy shouted between giggles,

"You sure are buddy," the blonde said, reaching down to pick up a clump of fresh snow, crunching and cracking as she compacted the silky powder into a slightly firmer ball, "But, can you catch this?" she declared.

Violet lightly threw the snowball at the boy, making direct contact with his face. He wiped the fluffy, ice-cold snow from his face which was covered in it as the two girls roared and rolled around with laughter.

"Oh, it's on!" the kid yelled gleefully

They ran around the yard picking up and tossing the fluffy snow at one another, shouting, yelling and screaming in joy and laughter, the brunette gathered up a large collection of snowballs and climbed up the ladder to her old treehouse.

The girl catapulted the projectiles at her brother, accidentally hitting her girlfriend in the face with one, gasping at her accident. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be!" the blonde chuckled as she threw a clump of snow back at her girlfriend, the brunette dodging the incoming globule of snow.

"Haha, you're getting slow Vi!" Clementine yelled before getting hit in the face with a ball of fluffy ice, she gasped at the sudden temperature change.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you getting hit in the face!"

The brunette quickly climbed back down and made her way over to the blonde, tackling her into the ground, their faces millimetres apart. Violet could feel and see her girlfriend's breath on her lips, she slowly closed the gap between them.

Suddenly the girls jolted as AJ dumped a huge pile of snow on them, "Oh you're so dead!" the brunette roared as the boy ran away squealing and giggling.

"Hey! Get inside it's freezing out here! Come get warm, I made hot cocoa!" came a deep voice from just inside the house.

"Yes, Lee," the kids said in unison, slowly creeping into the house stomping of the flakes of snow before coming back in.

~~~~~

The kids finished up their cocoa as the darkness crept in and the credits of the film started to roll. AJ let out a loud yawn letting the others know that it was time for bed.

"AJ, it's time to go to sleep now," the brunette said softly,

"No! I'm not tired! I can stay up all night!"

"Come on AJ, Santa won't come unless you're asleep in bed" the blonde girl explained

"fine!" the boy yelled as he stomped off to bed, "Brush your teeth!" Lee shouted from the sofa, "You too, girls, off to bed" he added.

Clementine and Violet stood up on the sofa and made their way to the brunette's bedroom but before they resigned to a soothing slumber, they checked in on AJ who was in his bed wearing Disco Broccoli pyjamas.

Violet hung back at the door whilst her girlfriend said goodnight to her brother who was already fast asleep, she pressed a small kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, switching off the lights and shutting the door gently.

They entered the bedroom and quickly changing into some nightwear before hopping into bed shaking off the cold as they clambered under the covers.

"He's a good kid Clem"

"Yeah, he is, I'm glad he's happier than usual" the brunette declared "and I think you have something to do with that" she added.

"I'm glad, anyway goodnight Clem"

"Night Vi sleep tight," Clementine said as she pecked the blonde on the cheek and flicked off her desk lamp.

~~~~~

The girls started to stir at the commotion in the house, their eyes fluttering open to meet each other's gaze.

"Hmm, What time is it?" the blonde said in a soft, yet raspy morning voice. "It's almost eight, sounds like AJ had enough waiting"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the boy shouted from the hallway; the girls giggled at the excitement of the younger kid.

The girls slowly got up from the bed and made their way to the front room where AJ was excitedly hopping up and down in the centre with Lee watching him on the sofa with a large cup of dark coffee in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Lee" the brunette spoke,

"Merry Christmas Sweetpea" he responded.

As soon as the teens sat down on the sofa the boy ripped open his gifts, his eyes filled with joy and excitement.

"A DISCO BROCCOLI BACKPACK! THANK YOU!" the afro headed boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

When he had finished his presents, he ran back to his room to play with his new toys, "Okay, bye then" the brunette said as the others chuckled.

"This one's for you Lee" Clementine spoke as she handed him the package that was neatly wrapped in red wrapping with a green bow on top, she watched him open the gift with anticipation, a smile crept on his face as she saw the man's eyes widen.

"Clem, thank you so much. How did you afford this?" Lee said in a soft voice as he slipped on the silver watch onto his wrist, "I have my ways"

"I love it, here's yours" he declared, handing a box over to the brunette, "It's a joint gift for you and Vi"

Clementine and Vi lifted the lid of the box and gasped at the sight below them, it was a selection of music tickets, two per concert.

"Lee, this is so thoughtful of you. Thank you" Violet exclaimed,

"Your favourite artists Sweetpea, took me a while to get all of them"

"Thank you, Lee, I'm flabbergasted, how did you manage to get tickets for them?"

"I have my ways" the man chuckled, "Before I leave you two to your presents, Vi can I have a word?"

"Err, sure" the girl spoke as she stood up from the sofa and followed the older man into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Violet said with a hint of worry.

"I wanted to say a few things Violet, I'm really glad that you and Clem are dating, this is the happiest that she has ever been since Ed and Diana died and I wanted to say thank you, just thank you for looking after her and making her happy. Just seeing you three playing in the snow and the humongous smile on her face. As far as I'm concerned your part of this family"

Violet didn't respond, instead, she gave the man a tight hug, "Thank you, Lee it means so much to me that you think that. My family abandoned me when I was younger and just you saying that I'm part of yours makes me feel you know"

"You're welcome Violet, anything you need, please just ask. Now go back to Clem and do your presents"

The blonde walked out of the kitchen with a large smile on her face, she sat back down on the sofa next to her girlfriend. "What was that about?" the tan girl questioned;

"Oh, nothing. Let's do our presents" she replied with a warm expression on her face, Clementine pulled out a small bag from the side of the chair and handed it to the blonde, "It's two presents, open it you'll see" the brunette winked

Violet peeled back the tape holding the bag shut, reaching in and pulling out a black jewellery box, she carefully opened the box which revealed a silver locked with purple and orange gems arranged in the shape of the letter 'V' and 'C' the brunette watched with a smile as the girl examined the necklace, she opened the locket which revealed a picture of the girlfriend's.

"Aww, Clem this is beautiful, I adore it" the blonde spoke as she fastened the clasp to the necklace behind her neck, reaching into the bag again she pulled out a polaroid photo of the two girls, Violet looking at the camera with the brunette who had her lips planted on the blonde's pale cheek. "I remember when we took this"

"Turn it over!" Clementine whined, there was a yellow post-it note attached to the back of the photo with writing. The blonde's eyes grew wider and wider as she read it, "Clem!" she said with a shocked expression, "I might have to give you that gift when we get some time alone" the brunette winked.

"All I can say is thank you, Clem, here's your gift, sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." Violet declared, handing her girlfriend a small black box. Clementine pulled the lid upwards, revealing a pin badge with a star-filled night sky, she smiled remembering the day that she confessed her feelings for Violet.

"So, you never forget that night" the blonde interjected,

"I never will" the brunette spoke with a smile, pulling her girlfriend into a short yet passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas Violet"

"Merry Christmas Clem"


	17. See You On A Dark Night

Finally, the first week back at 'Ericson's School For The Troubled Youth' after the Christmas break, was over, there was a looming cloud of gloom that hung over Violet, she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling, let alone put it into words. Maybe it was the plan, or lack thereof, to breakout her ex-girlfriend and her feelings of both hatred, sadness and sympathy for her.

Violet knew that she had to be strong for her girlfriend and that she had to help with the breakout, the thoughts circled her head. But now that she was here, with Louis, scoping out 'The Delta' the blonde's mind was empty, thinking of what life would be like after this ordeal.

The bitter cold nipped at their exposed skin, treading lightly in the surrounding Forrest to keep the sound of crunching twigs and dry leaves underneath their feet.

"So, how was your Christmas with Clem?" Louis inquired,

"Really, now? We need to be quiet!" The blonde whisper yelled,

"Okay, okay, I get it," the boy said placing a hand on his chest and frowning,

"Sorry, I'm just stressed. It was great, really relaxing and well, that's all I can say. I'll talk about it in more detail later, let's just focus"

"We're almost here, Minerva said that she had worked at two, splitting logs and gardening I think" The boy added,

The pair stopped as they got to a clearing, taking cover behind a pile of rocks and bushes, Violet took out a pair of binoculars and peered down the lenses.

"Look! There she is! We just need to find a way to distract the guard and get her attention-" Louis picked up a small rock and aimed at another students head "-what are you doing?!"

"Causing a distraction"

Louis threw the rock, being careful to not be spotted by the guards, the stone struck the back of a scrawny boy with dark shaggy hair, he turned around frantically holding the back of his head.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THIS!? FUCKING, FUCK!"

"Nice shot!" The blonde whispered,

"FUCK YOU ANDY YOU FUCKING CANNIBAL!"

The kid shouted again, jumping on top of another student he started to land heavy blows on the teen. The other boys and girls gathered around the fight and started to chant and shout, the guard frantically yelling into their radio for backup.

"Psst! Hey! Minerva! Over here!" Louis shouted as quiet as he could, the redhead quickly hurrying over to where the teens were.

"Louis?! It can't be you? W-W-What are you doing here?" The redhead said quietly, Violet looked at the girl looking at how frail and skinny she looked, large black bags were under her eyes, her grey clothes baggy, torn and stained with blood.

"We don't have much time, we're breaking you out in two days from here, just be ready and don't tell anyone! We have a plan, just hold out for a little bit longer" Louis said at a fast pace,

"We? Who's we?" Minerva added, "Clementine, Louis and me" Violet chimed in, "really?"

"Yes, we have to go, just be ready to go, we have everything sorted, go before you get caught!" Violet added,

"T-T-Thank you," the girl said timidly before running back to the group.

"We need to go now!" Louis whispered before the pair stealthily rad back towards the road and getting into Violet's car.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Clementine was sat in her dorm laying down on the bed starring up at the ceiling, twirling her thumbs anxiously. She had written a note in Minerva's writing, making sure that it seemed believable and that it would work, the teens knew that 'The Delta' could not afford to have another missings person case, and they used that to their favour.

Clementine was nervous for the plan, she was nervous about the unspoken tension between Violet and Minerva, nervous that the redhead was lying and manipulating her and just finding a way to get out of the prison-like school that she was in.

Clementine was anxious around the fact that she had to make her return to boxing in a week, anxious that she would never be as good as she was before, anxious that she will never be one hundred per cent herself again. It's one thing to lose, it's another to be beaten to a bloody pulp, but even though had lost, the brunette was supported by her girlfriend and had the confidence to make a return.

The brunette would often get lost in her own thoughts, questioning what happened and the events of the competition playing on repeat, the feeling of her own blood choking her, the feeling that she was alone, terrified of dying. But she always thought, 'I'm still here, I'm still breathing, I am alive.'

As the girl waited for her friend to return, she saw the plan come together, they had found a way to get her out, a way to make The Delta not look for her, a place for her to live until she recovered. All they had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

Two days.

"Clem?" A soft, raspy familiar voice echoed into the room, "Vi?"

"Yeah, it's us, we just got back. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just lost I'm in thought."

"Clem, you sure you're good?" the blonde pressed,

"I said I'm fine!"

Louis walked towards the desk and jumped to sit on top of it, his brogues hitting the draws below, "So, we found a way to get her out and a way to distract the guard with enough time to get her out un-noticed we've told her about when it's happening and for her to be ready to leave. All we can do now is wait"

"Thank you, Louis, that sounds good, Are you sure that Minerva's fine to stay with him?"

"James is a pacifist, he hates violence and after I told him about the abuse she was going through he said yes, he isn't keen on the idea of someone who tried to kill you living in his house but he's doing it for me."

"That's amazing, I don't know how to thank you?!" the brunette exclaimed, "Just don't get beaten to a bloody mess again, we don't want to see you like that again! Ooh! AND, you have to tell me about your Christmas break, Violet wouldn't let me in on tea"

"Fair, and another time, when we get her out and safe I'll tell you" she smiled,

"Deal!" the teen said jovially, "Aight, imma head out" he spoke, getting and leaving the dorm, "Cya Lou!'

~~~~~

Two Days Later

~~~~~

"MINERVA NOW!" the blonde whisper yelled, catching the attention of the redhead, the girl sprinted away from the commotion behind them, saying goodbye to her life in 'The Delta'.

"I WARNED YOU ANDY! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU. ST. JOHN TRASH!" The kid screamed.

"Minerva hurry! We don't have much time!" Louis shouted as quietly as he could, the trio sprinted through the forest the hues of brown, orange and amber melting into a blur around them. Sticks and twigs snapping underneath their feet, the rustling of leaves from the wind, the sound of a running engine coming closer with every step they took.

They emerged on the road just before the bridge, Clementine in the front seat of her truck, the note laid out on the road for 'The Delta' to find, "GET IN!" the brunette yelled, Minerva and Louis hopped in the bed of the pick-up, Violet in the front seat. The boy tossed her a dark hoodie.

"Here, to cover you up"

"Thank you, Louis, you've always been kind to me" the redhead smiled.

Clementine stomped on the gas pedal keeping her eyes on the road, Violet sat in the front seat her chest heaving up and down, turning around and looking out the back window, "Do you think we were followed?"

"If all goes to plan, they won't notice that she has gone for a couple of hours we just need to get her back to James' place, I've left the note on the bridge, hopefully, it's convincing."

The blonde sighed, taking a deep breath filling her lungs with oxygen, her face was red and beads of sweat made her golden hair cling to her cheeks, she looked over at her girlfriend, admiring the look of determination on focus on Clementine's face.

"You know you look really hot when your focused" Violet said,

"and you look really hot when you're flustered but now is not the time" the brunette replied

Clementine sped down the highway, as fast as she could whilst still being on the limit. Louis and Minerva hid in the truck bed, they had a pile of tarpaulins on top to cover their bodies. The truck pulled off the highway and moved at a moderate speed down the empty road leading to James' house.

The cool blue sky peppered with creamy, fluffy clouds and half·alive leaves floating in the wind. The pebbles crunching under the tires, as the brunette pulled into the driveway, pulling up the handbrake, listening to the purr of the engine before shutting off the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition.

They stepped out the truck and Minerva jumped down and out of the truck bed stumbling on the landing. "Woah, You okay Minerva?" Louis inquired,

"I'm just tired, and sore. I'm just glad Marli can't get to me anymore." The redhead paused, "She beat me again yesterday, she broke skin too."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, we have some clean clothes for you and first aid supplies in the spare bedroom, you can shower and get clean if you want," James spoke in a hushed voice.

Thirty minutes later Minerva emerged wearing some dark jeans and a baggy, white shirt. "Hey Vi, can you help me for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" She grimaced, "I can reach the cuts on my back, and I'm struggling with the ones on my arms, can you do them for me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right in"

Clementine clenched her teeth and watched the TV; they were waiting for the news broadcast to come on to if Minerva was in the clear.

"Breaking News! Student Minerva Leigh has disappeared from the local boarding school 'The Delta' over to our correspondent Carley Vigil at the scene"

"Shh, Shh here we go!" Louis shouted,

"Thank you, Steve, Behind me, is the last known place of student Minerva Leigh, a note was found on Adversary Bridge, it is presumed that she ran away to end her life. An enquiry is being held in the school as to why this happened, so far it is being ruled a suicide. On behalf of WABE News, we send our condolences to her family. Back to you in the studio Steve."

"We did it!" the boy yelled jovially, "Go tell them!"

"I'm on it I'm on it"

Violet sat on the bed in the guest room and took out a tray of bandages, plasters, cotton balls and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. The redhead sat down beside her and let the blonde clean out the dozen half-crescent moon shaped cuts on her upper arms, noticing the darker ones that had begun to scar.

The girl hissed and clenched her teeth at the sting of the peroxide, it made an effervescing sound as it cleaned out the bacteria. Violet applied some salve to the wounds before wrapping the white bandage around them.

"Vi, it means so much you doing this for me," Minerva said timidly, she brought the blonde into a tight embrace.

"Oh, it was Clem's idea, I just helped her out," she spoke trying to pull the redhead off herself. "Look, I need to go, Clem-"

The blonde was interrupted by Minerva's lips on her own, her eyes wide open at the sudden shock, she tried to push the girl off her but with no luck.

The redhead only broke the kiss when she saw Clementine at the door, jaw dropped, eyes wide open, a combination of rage and sadness bubbled inside of her.

"Clem wait! It's not what it looks like!" Violet shouted as she jumped up from the bed and ran after her girlfriend. Catching up to her and grabbing her arm, tears brimming in her eyes;

"Then what does it FUCKING look like! Tell me, because to me it looked like you were kissing your ex!" Clementine shouted, tears started to flow down her face; the blonde opened her mouth to speak before the brunette cut her off,

"I don't want to hear it, just stay away from me Violet" the brunette spoke in a low venomous voice,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she spat at the blonde, leaving the house with the slam of a door.

"What did you do?!"


	18. She's The Queen Of Hearts

"What did you do?"

"I- I- Minerva kissed me and I tried to pull her off me but then Clem walked in." The blonde spoke, tears staining her pale face she slumped against the wall and slid down, placing her hands over her head shaking it softly. "It's over, I love her and now it's over."

"What are you talking about? Minnie kissed you and you tried to pull away" Louis spoke softly, kneeling down placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You need to leave Clem alone for a while because she isn't going to want to hear what you have to say right now. I'll call Brody and Ruby to come get her she can't drive right now. You'll be okay, Vi"

Violet whimpered at the comment, she felt like the world around her was collapsing, her heart beginning to shatter. "Thank you, Lou" she croaked, her voice cracking between words.

"I'll go speak to her; I don't think that she's left yet," Louis spoke as he opened the door to the front drive, the pickup still parked, the brunette in the driver's seat head on the top of the steering wheel.

The boy walked to the car's passenger side, gravel crunching and popping under his feet. Pulling open the door and sitting in the seat beside the girl, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Get the fuck out Violet." Clementine spat, "It's Louis, I've texted Ruby and Brody to come get you. I don't want you driving when your this upset."

"UPSET?! I have a right to be upset, I just walked in on my girlfriend kissing her ex!"

"Before you jump to conclusions you need to know that Violet didn't kiss her. Minerva kissed Vi, not the other way around. I know it doesn't help to hear me say it but that's the truth. I know your hurting and you won't accept this since I'm the one saying it-" The boy was interrupted,

"Lou... I can't, I trust her but, I just... I- I just I'm shocked."

"I know Clem"

"-I just want some time alone, to process what's just happened." The brunette croaked, turning her head towards the driver side window, she saw Ruby's car pull up with Brody in the seat beside her. The redheads' smiling when they saw Clementine, a mix of sadness and sympathy.

"Come on, Ruby and Brody are here, they're gonna take you back to your dorm, Vi can stay here if you just want some time alone."

"Thank you, Lou," the girl said as she opened the side door "Wait before you go, come here" The boy smiled, pulling the brunette into a tight warm hug, the girl sobbed into his arms before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

Clementine left the car, shutting the door behind her, Brody of out of Ruby's car and opened the door behind her for the brunette shutting it as she climbed into the back. "Hey, Clem, we got some ice cream and chocolate in or minifridge."

"Thank you, Brody" the brunette sobbed, "I know you probably don't want to talk right now sug, but when or if you want to," Ruby said softly as she twisted the key in the ignition and brought the car to life.

Backing out of the driveway rolling over the monochrome pebbles and stones, popping, crunching and crackling, Louis stood by the door and waved the girls off, quickly becoming a silhouette in the distance.

Louis re-entered the house surprised to see that the blonde had vanished, a flood of panic washing over his body, "Vi?! Where are you? Please come out, I'm worried"

"She's in here!" a voice shouted softly from the living room, Violet curled up in a ball on the sofa, arms wrapped around her knees, a quiet, snuffled sob escaped from her lips. "James, can I speak to you in private for a minute?" he said with a voice filled with concern, the dark-haired boy stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen where Louis was standing. His palms and back rested on the sink, his body facing the boy.

"I need you to do me a favour, and you need to be very quiet and careful when you do this." Louis whispered, staring straight into his eyes, the boy nodded in response, "I need you to hide all the sharp objects and pills outside, somewhere where she won't find them, I know this seems ridiculous, but I haven't seen her this bad for a long time and we aren't physically able to keep an eye on her all day and night. She's ten months clean in a week and I don't want all her progress to be for nothing. I can't and I won't see her like that again." The boy continued still in a hushed whisper.

"You got it, what do you want to do about Minerva?" he spoke softly, Louis sighed, "I don't know, just make sure she doesn't go anywhere and that she doesn't leave the guest room."

Louis entered the living room, and sat next to the blonde, bringing her into a warm hug, the girl was reluctant to reciprocate but when she did the girl hugged back firmly allowing herself to fall deep into his arms and let her cries into his trench coat.

"You're gonna be alright Vi, let it out"

"wh- where's Clem?" the blonde choked out,

"Ruby and Brody took her back to Ericson's"

"I need to see her, tell her what happened," the girl said in a raspy voice which was even raspier from her tears, she started to stand up, but Louis forced her back to the sofa, landing with a soft thud. "Not right now, she needs time and you need time, I'll take you to her tomorrow, just sit with me, I'll order some McDonald's"

"Fine... you're probably right, thank you. Thank you for everything Louis, I love you man" she spoke, her salty tears beginning to dry on her face which was puffy from crying.

~~~~~

Clementine stared out of the car window, her head resting on the glass the gentle vibrations in the road bumping her head from side to side. Her eyes felt puffy and heavy, she just wanted the day to be over, wanted to get back to Ericson's as quickly as possible to sleep and end the day early.

A soothing slumber that heals the day's wounds, the thing that everyone craves every second of every day, almost like a drug.

The winter hues of cool blues and greys peppered with golden rays of the sun that weakly pierced through the sky, the cold sticking to everything it touches. The world below begging for the warmth to return, begging for the sickly sweet sun that warms even the coldest and hardest of souls.

The colours of the world below becoming a messy blur around the girl, the brunette felt like those colours, her head with a messy blur of feelings that obscured the truth, a tangled mess of thoughts she had to untie, something she felt she had to do herself.

Clementine's eyes felt heavier and heavier as the journey continued, falling into a deep and heavy sleep. "Look, she's asleep" Brody spoke,

"Shhhh, you'll wake her up!" Ruby whispered, "How are we gonna get her to her dorm if she asleep though?"

"I don't know, carry her?" Ruby responded, "Really? Have you seen how much she trains, she's all muscle!"

"We're here anyway, have you got her key?"

"Louis gave me Vi's spare" Ruby replied as she got out of the car and opened the door to the brunette, unbuckling her seatbelt, gently picking her up and fireman lifted her onto her shoulders.

"Jesus... she's so heavy. Lock the car would you?"

"Sure, you're doing good Ruby, only a hundred more metres to go"

"Mhmm" the girl grunted, slowly pacing herself into the dorms and towards the brunette's room, Brody had unlocked the door and held it open for Ruby to go through. The redhead gently placed Clementine down on her bed, took off her shoes and placed her purple blanket over her body to keep her warm.

"Goodnight Clem, things will be better in the morning. Sleep tight" Brody whispered, shutting the door and locking it before leaving.

"Night Sug"


	19. A Cliff's Edge

Suddenly the girl jolted upright, gasping for air, her chest heaving up and down, beads of glistening sweat rolled down her skin like pearls in the night sky. Looking around the empty dorm room, a frown grew on her face as she remembered the events from the day before.

The sky was a bright baby blue, the fluffy white clouds blanking out the majority of the sky above, a mixture of dew and mist fell on the world below, like a silky blanket resting on the bushes and trees, the trees left barren and empty from the harsh and bitter winter.

Clementine rested her heavy head on her hands as a pearly tear fell from her cheek and landed on the floor, a fragile damp patch formed where the bead landed. She sighed and wiped the residue from her face. Reluctantly she pulled her phone off the desk and pressed the power button, clicking it multiple times to bring it to life, but no luck, an empty black screen stared back at her.

"Dead, damn" she swore, picking up the charger and forcing it into the port, laying back on the bed her head sunk into the pillow, the brunette looked into the nooks and crevasses of the greying ceiling above. After a while Clementine got up and walked to her closet, pacing back and forth as her breaths grew heavier and heavier, clenching her fists and the anger bubbled inside.

"I can't fucking believe it, after all, I've gone through and all I've fucking done for that bitch and she kisses my girlfriend, how fucking dare she?!" the girl huffed and puffed,

"FUCK!" the brunette yelled loudly, her vision turned to black, her fist made contact with the wall and breached the flimsy drywall, going up to her wrist. As the drained colours returned she slowly removed her hand, the crumbling white drywall falling on the ground, some of the white grains stained red and pink from her knuckles that began to bleed.

"Clem?! You okay in there; we heard a loud bang next door! Can we come in?" Brody spoke softly, knocking on the door. The brunette sighed, walking towards the door holding her hand to not let her blood drip on the floor, hiding behind the door she opened the door slowly, Ruby pushing her out of the way to investigate.

Brody looking at the girl attentively, "What did you do?"

"I was thinking about what happened last night and I just remember pulling my hand out the wall and nothing else" Clementine spoke placing her hand gently into the redhead's hand,

"Clem..." Brody said with a sadness in her voice, "I'll go get my first aid kit" Ruby sighed.

Brody lead Clementine onto the bed, sitting beside one another, the redhead used her fingers to gently brush off the drywall residue off the brunette's hand, Ruby returning swiftly with a red and white box with a darker red cross on the front, setting it down on the desk pulling out a roll of bandages, some cotton balls and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, unscrewing the tight lid, pressing a clump of cotton onto the lip of the bottle and turning it upside down till the cool liquid made contact with her dainty fingertips.

The girl took Clementine's hand and slowly wiped the soaked cotton ball over the cuts and scrapes, fizzing at the touch of blood. The brunette winced at the stinging sensation, the ball of cotton stained pink.

After the redhead was finished cleaning the wound she grabbed the roll of bandages and started to warp her hand up, cutting the excess off and taping the end to the rest of the clinical white fabric.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brody said softly,

"I know Vi didn't do anything and that she would have never kissed Minerva, but I was shocked, and I'm just mad about my stupidity, I should have been smarter than that. She tried to fucking kill me and then I forgave her and then I helped break her out of that shithole called Delta and then she fucking kisses MY girlfriend" the brunette paused, "I'm done!"

"You couldn't have seen that coming Clem" Ruby spoke, "But I should have, that's the problem, this is what I fucking get for trusting people"

"we're still proud of you Clem, I don't know anyone that strong that would have done that for her."

"Thank you, I guess. I appreciate you doing this for me" the brunette spoke gesturing to her hand, "do you mind if I could be alone?"

"Sure, thing Sug, come get us if your hand starts to hurt a lot, or it starts swelling" The girl spoke.

Brody and Ruby picked up the first aid box and left the room slowly, shutting the door behind them. Clementine was alone again a small smile grew when she saw her phone screen light up as the battery started to recharge.

Her home screen was a picture of the blonde and herself, Violet was looking into the camera as she kissed her pale cheek. Several notifications blocked up her phone screen as she took a closer look.

"Purple seven missed calls"

"Three unopened voicemails from 'Purple' in inbox"

The brunette's delicate finger hovered over the alert, questioning whether she wanted to hear the girl before she could decide for herself her body took control and tapped, the messages started to play.

"You have 'Three' unopened messages; Message one, left at 11:40 pm;" The robotic voice readout, "Clem, it er me. I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and I err wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me, I'll never forget you. I'm sorry that you saw me with her, she just... Kissed me and I don't, I wouldn't have ever done that to you." Clementine noticed her raspier than usual voice that sounded rough from tears.

"Oh, Vi.." Her heart ached at the sound of her girlfriend's woes. "Message two, left at 1:32 am"

"Hi, it's me again, I wanted to say that I love you and thank you for everything you've done for me, I'm sorry about everything, you don't deserve me, I'm sorry for everything and I err- goodbye Clem... I love you and goodbye"

"Message three left a 2:07 am"

"Hey Clem, it's me, Louis. Vi's not in a good way right now, I took the right precautions and she's okay, I made sure of that. I wanted to tell you that you need to speak to her, I'm coming back to Ericson's tomorrow.. well actually today. She's asleep right now but call me back when you get this"

Clementine's heart sank as the messages played, hearing how broken the girl sounded, she had to see her and forgive her, the brunette, after Louis told her what actually happened, was never mad, just angry at Minerva.

Instead of calling, the girl opened up her messages and texted Violet.

Orange: Hey Violet, it's me, can I see you? We need to talk.

The message read at 10:37 am

"Hmm, she always gets back to me, maybe Louis still has her phone," Clementine uttered; she wrote a note on a torn piece of paper with a black pen.

'Gone to bell tower-C'

~~~~~

The blonde slowly walked up the stairs to the peak of the bell tower, the mossy tones slowly creeping up the cement between each stone brick, steadily walking over to the edge where Clementine was seated, her legs dangling over the edge, swinging back and forth.

"Clem?" the blonde spoke, her raspy voice still raw from tears echoed through the air

"Vi, I've missed you," the brunette said, heartbreak fresh in her voice, standing up to face the girl.

"I'm sorry"

"For what? I know what happened, Louis told me, and I heard your messages"

"I err, thank you."

"What are you doing up here?" Violet questioned, "I needed to clear my head"

"What happened to your hand?" the blonde inquired with a deep voice filled with worry, her face frowned.

"I don't know if I'm honest, I was thinking about what happened yesterday and I just got so mad and I just blacked out and all I remember happening next is me pulling my fist out of our wall and Ruby patching my hand up," Clementine said in a low tone, her feet on the edge of the crumbling material of the lip on the bell tower bricks, her heels over the edge of the building.

"Oh, can you step away from the ledge? It's scaring me, the bricks look like they're going to break. I can't lose you again."

"Yeah, as long as you take me into your arms, I think we both need a hug"

"Couldn't agree more"

Clementine walked towards the blonde, arms outstretched as the distance between the girls grew smaller and smaller. Violet squeezed the brunette tightly, embracing the warmth of her lover, the sweet scent of honey and citrus filled her nostrils, her heart melting at the touch.

"I love you Clem and I would never do anything to hurt you. Never forget that."

"I never will"


	20. And I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

People always ask, what is the point? Why do people do bad things? Why DO people do what they do? On more than one occasion Clementine found herself asking these questions.

After making up with her girlfriend and questioning why she helped someone who was doomed to begin with, she couldn't help but think that her life was slipping away from her grasp just like it was four months previously.

Her worries came in waves, some just washing over her feet as if she was at the beach, but others were overwhelming and swallowed her whole, she felt like she was drowning and whoever she tried to get help from would get pushed under the surface, never able to return to the surface. Just like Luke tried to do.

But, there was one person who would never hesitate to dive in to save her. Someone who had been there before and knew how to help, someone who could stay afloat and bring her to shore, to safety. Someone who made her feel safe.

And that someone was Violet.

Violet. She was there when others weren't, someone who reached in and pulled her back to the surface, but as Clementine laid in her arms the brunette could felt safe enough to share what was really on her mind.

She looked out the window, staring at the leaves dancing in the wind, swirling, twirling and gliding through the crisp winter's air, the leaves like a feat of colours for the eye, looking like multicoloured rain, greens, reds, yellows, and browns interacting and exchanging places, it made the sky look like a mosaic, with each fragment like a piece of large confetti, floating and sinking through the air at the same time.

The clouds made the sky look like a smoky haze, the leaves like burnt embers, it was a dry cold air which furiously bit and nipped at the little exposed skin at this time of year. The artic like cold flooding through the cracks in the window frame making the girls' shiver.

Clementine sat up from the bed, loosening the grip the blonde from her body, "Vi?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot these days, I feel like I'm trapped underwater and I can't break the surface, I feel overwhelmed in my thought. The other day, a few before the Delta breakout, I went into town." The brunette paused,

"When you went to get breakfast from Cesious right?" the blonde inquired with a look a worry on her face.

"yeah, when I was on my way back to the truck, I was crossing the road and this driver who was well over the speed limit was bombing it down the street and didn't see me, and I froze, seeing my life flash before my eyes again, all I remember are the headlights and the guys wing mirror clipping my arm, that's where that massive bruise came through on my arm."

"Clem.. why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to process it, since that day I'm having a hard time remembering what happens during a day, I can't remember much from after that happened, only bigger events. I feel like my life is slipping through my fingers, I struggling to tell what's real and what's not and I think I need help-" Clementine paused again,

"-Help me remember" the brunette spoke, placing her hand on the blondes cheek,

"of course, you never have to ask,"

"Is this real?" The brunette spoke softly, but before the blonde could reply her phone started to ring, Violet pulled her phone out to answer,

"It's Louis, I need to take this" the girl spoke, standing up and entering the bathroom, leaving the brunette alone.

"Hey Lou, what's up?"

"Haveyouseenthenews?" Louis yelled slurring his words together,

"slow down, what are you talking about?"

"The news, the guy who killed Sophie!"

"Carver?" she spat

"Yeah, he's just escaped prison, Minerva's scared shitless and is screaming at us for you,"

"I'm not going over there if that's what you're implying" the girl hissed, "I don't trust her"

"I'm not asking you to come over here I just need you to talk to her"

"Sorry, Lou, I can't. it's Clem, she needs help, more than Minerva does right now."

"What do you mean she needs help? Vi? Violet! Answer m-" but before the boy could get a response the line went dead.

"Dammit, she's not coming James" Louis sighed

"HE'S GOING TO FIND ME, HE WILL FIND ME THEN KILL ME JUST LIKE HE DID SOPHIE" Minerva screeched

"Minnie! Calm down!" James said in a hushed voice in an attempt to calm the redhead down

"He thinks you're dead! Relax! You're safe!" Louis yelled

"HOW CAN I FUCKING RELAX, HE KILLED MY SISTER LOUIS, HE KILLED MY SISTER AND TOOK MY BROTHER... because of me, AND NOW HE'S COMING AFTER ME!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Louis butted in, "because of you? What do you mean?"

"I- I- I was using," Minerva spoke, "he was my dealer and I missed a payment, he wanted to 'teach' me a lesson."

"That's why you left, isn't it?" Louis spoke in a lowered tone, the redhead nodded in response.

"I can't listen to this" James' said allowed, leaving the room, Louis shortly behind him. Quietly locking the door to stop her from leaving, "I need to go to work anyways"

"Can I come with?" Louis spoke again, "someone has to stay here with Minerva"

"Fine. You're loss" Louis chuckled.

James grabbed his coat and left the house smiling, the gravel crunching as the tires of his car left the drive. But there was one thing that Louis couldn't get off his mind, it was what Violet had said about Clem.

'What did she mean by Clem needs help? I know they're okay now but what could she have meant?'

~~~~~

The blonde re-entered the dorm, replacing her phone into her pyjama pocket, she saw the brunette hunched over the bed her hands turning white gripping the edge of the mattress and staring intently down at the floor, not even noticing the girl coming back into the room.

"Clem?" Violet spoke, breaking the silence in the room, Clementine shook her head quickly to get herself out of the trance, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, you were just a million miles away, you good?" she spoke in a soft tone. "I think so, it happens sometimes."

"Did it start before or after the truck incident?" The blonde said in a stern voice, the brunette nodded in return.

"Oh"

"You never answered my question," the brunette croaked

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something," the blonde sighed, "about Minerva"

"Okay, what?" Clementine snarled,

"The guy who killed Sophie, Minerva's sister, his names Carver, Louis called saying that he has broken out and that SHE has been yelling at them for me, I said that I wasn't going to speak to her"

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care about her anymore"

"I just thought you should know, oh and Clem if you didn't know, there were a couple of posters put up today about winter formal. I know this isn't the best time to say this but, do you want to go with me?"

"you never had to ask me that, just because of HER, it doesn't mean I don't love you still" Clementine spoke softly, Violet smiled in response. "I can wear a suit too, I have this one in mind" the blonde spoke showing the girl a picture, the lines of the suit masterfully tailored, the fabric as crisp as a freshly printed banknote, died a uniform black, the white shirt piercing through the dark fabric, a purple bowtie to complete the look.

"That looks amazing, you're gonna look stunning Vi!"

"You're gonna look even better."

"Can you answer my question?" the brunette spoke again pausing before opening her mouth again.

"Is this real?"


	21. Juliet Loves The Beat And The Lust It Demands

~~~That Night~~~

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” the boy screamed, “Just put the gun down! There’s no need for this!”

“I’ve lost everything! What else do I have to lose?! Huh? Go on tell me!” they yelled with the rage and intensity of a thousand suns

“Please, just stop!”

*BANG*

The air around them was deadly silent, the smoke of the gun dissipating away, the air wasn’t the only thing to be deadly that night.

~~~Present Day~~~

Tonight, was the night, the night to make a million memories, the night where they didn’t have to worry about a single thing. A night where they can spend an eternity in each other’s arms, surrounded by friends.

Clementine had never been in love before, yes she had childhood crushes and went on a couple of dates, but she had never cared about someone this much. Throughout her entire life, anyone she had ever cared for had either died or left her. Violet was the one who made her feel, the one who stuck around when life got tough, Violet was the one who made her feel that everything was real.

Violet was the one who could pull her from the ocean of emotion and worry, the girl who would drive right in and pull her pin.

Violet was the one.

Clementine was sleeping softly in her bunk, her mouth slightly ajar with light snores escaping her lips, her girlfriend was next to her, arms wrapped around the girl, one hand drawing delicate circles on her with her fingertips. A smile crept up onto her face, her dark pupils engulfing her green iris, her heart full with admiration and love, she looked over onto the desk to look at the clock.

11:31 AM

“Shit-sticks, Clem?”

“Hmmm”

“Clem, we’ve got to get up” the blonde spoke,

“Hmmm, noooo, I’m too tired; five more minutes” the girl grunted.

“We need to go get the suit and your dress”

Clementine suddenly jolted upright and bashed her head on the bed above them. “Ow!”

“You good?” the blonde spoke, “I will be”

~~~~~

Violet stood in front of the glossy mirror, the store attendant folding and knotting the fabric into a bow shape, the deep purple suit jacket conforming to the shape of her body.

“There, what do you think?” the store attendant spoke in a soft voice, “It’s great, sorry I didn’t catch your name”

“It’s Christa, My husband Omid and I own the store. You said that this is a suit for prom, how lovely.”

“That’s great, thank you so much for your help”

“Your friend should be next door with Omid” the woman smiled

“Girlfriend” the blonde corrected,

“Sorry, your girlfriend should be next door with Omid”

“Blood orange for a dress is not something we tailor usually but, it looks amazing and is probably one of our best dresses that we’ve ever crafted” the man spoke. Clementine stood in the centre of the hexagonal-shaped room, with mirrors on almost every wall stretching from floor to ceiling.

The strapless, blood orange dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips and a deep v slit crawled up one of her legs, a fairy-tail like evening gown that wishes to be a wedding gown but can only ever aspire to be a prom dress.

“Wow, you look” the blonde paused, “Beautiful”

“Thanks, Vi, you look so handsome,” the brunette said softly.

“So, since it’s your first purchase from us and it’s for a joint occasion you get a fifteen per cent discount, that brings your total up to four hundred and twenty dollars and sixty-nine cents, you can pay when you pick them up next week” Omid declared

“Thank you so much for your help with this,” the brunette spoke, turning to face blonde, “Lee did tell us that they were good”

“Sorry, what did you say?” Christa interrupted,

“Lee did tell us that they were good?” Clementine repeated,

“Lee, Clementine of course that makes so much sense, you’re Clementine Everett right?”

“yes, that’s right,” the girl said with a quizzical look,

“We used to know Lee a while back, he helped us back when Omid was sick and is an old friend of ours, I didn’t know his daughter was in Virginia, I heard what happened back home with Ed and Diana and with you having to move away, I’m sorry this happened to you, Clem.”

“Thank you”

“You know what, no charge” Omid stated,

“What?! Really!? Thank you so much!” Violet said gleefully,

“Anything for an old friend”

~~~Eight Hours Earlier~~~

The body collapsed into the floor; their face drained of all colour. The girl dived towards them; the sound of a phone dialling faded into the background.

“Call 911 now!”

“I’m already on it! They’re sending an ambulance”

“Stay with me! Please, the ambulance is on its way. Just hang on!” The girl yelled.

“You’re going to be okay, just stay awake”

“What did you do?!”

“I- I-“ they stammered, the clanging of the gunmetal on the floor,

“Please, just hang on!” The sound of gargling and gasping from below made their eyes prick with tears, an overwhelming wave of emotion.

~~~Now ~~~

“I can’t believe that they knew Lee?!” Clementine said with a look of astonishment on her face,

“I know! Small world eh? Also, that dress, you look great with it on, but you just make me want to tear it off” Violet smirked

“Jesus Vi!”

“What?” The blonde spoke, placing her hand on the brunette’s jaw, her thumb stroking her cheek, the brunette placed her hands on the girl’s hips bringing her closer.

“Later” the girl huffed out, her breath hitching at the anticipation, the closing space between them, she could feel the blonde’s breath on her rosy lips, she licked her own, her eyes flitting between Violet’s green eyes and her lips.

Slowly the gap closed, and the lips locked, their mouths moving in sync with every second it got more intense, the heat started to build. Clementine leaned up on the bed and placed her knees either side of the blonde’s legs, her hands moving quickly.

The blonde broke the kiss, her forehead against the brunette’s, they inhaled and exhaled deeply and heavily trying to regain their breath.

“You’re right, later” the blonde spoke, “We’ve got to get going soon, Lou’s giving us a lift there so we can get a taxi back, means we can have a couple of drinks and then, have a dance, see what happens”

“Yeah that sounds great”

“Can you get off my lap? I need to have a shower, and get changed” Violet declared, “Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry”

“Oh, you never have to apologise for being on top of me” the blonde smirked

“Again? What has gotten into you Vi?! Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining” she spoke,

“Well, you know, we haven’t in a while and I guess I could just say that I’ve had a lot on my mind, that time at Louis’ in the hot tub” the blonde spoke in a low raspy tone, bringing her head to the nape of Clementine’s neck; tilting her head so whisper into her ear.

The brunette shifted in her seat, crossing her legs to suppress the heat creeping over her body, “That one time in the shower, back on laundry day, or even on Louis’ Piano bench”

Clementine bit her lip and sighed, “I thought you had to take a shower?”

“Yeah, but would you care to join me?” Violet whined

“Fine, only because you’re so convincing and I love you”

~~~Twelve Hours Later~~~

“What the fuck do you mean?!” the girl demanded, people in the hallway turning to look at the commotion, their blank, grim faces showing no emotion. “You said that they would be okay!”

“You said that they would be okay”

“They lost a lot of blood so I can only say that we can only see what will happen. We’re doing everything we can”

“Just fucking tell me if they’re okay”

“I’m sorry”

~~~Now~~~

Violet stepped out of the bathroom, her suit framing her body and highlighting her more prominent features, her bow tie making her subtle jawline pop and her eyes glow. The blonde had a small amount of makeup on, mascara on her upper eyelashes and a pinkish tint on her cheeks and lips.

Clementine faced the desk, closing the clasp on her hooped earrings and letting her hair down.

“Mhmm” the blonde cleared her throat, the brunette turned around, her jaw, dropping at the sight of her girlfriend, “Oh my- you look”

“Beautiful?”

“Sexy” the brunette purred,

“Speak for yourself gorgeous”

Clementine stood up, the slit on the side of the dress revealed her leg, it enhanced her curves and made her look-

“Irresistible, you look irresistible.”

The blonde walked towards the brunette, placing her hands on her waist, “Louis is here, I want to just stay with you but are you ready for the dance”

“One second actually” the girl turned around and opened the draw closest to her bed. She rummaged around and pulled a small box out, hiding in the palm of her hands she turned back around. She knelt down and looked up at the blonde.

“Clem..”

“Vi... I know that I can’t propose marriage to you till we are out of Ericson’s but this is the next best thing-“ she opened the box to reveal a jewelled ring “I’m not lying when I say that I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I do, I’ve never cared about someone as much as you in my entire life and I can’t imagine being with anyone else but you. This is a promise ring, a ring to symbolise the promise I keep to you. I love you Violet”

“I love you, Clem, you didn’t have to buy me a ring to show that. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

“So, is that a yes?”

She nodded hastily, Clementine placing the ring on the blonde’s finger, standing up. Violet pressed a firm kiss on the brunette’s lips.

“I love you, and seriously, we have to go”

~~~~~

Violet and Clementine entered the hall hired by the school, their arms linked, James and Louis also hand in hand behind them.

“Wow, this is incredible, I love it” the brunette spoke, “Oh look! There are all our friends! They got a table too, that’s great”

They walked over to the table and joined their companions, Brody taking immediate notice to the ring on the blonde’s finger. “Clem, did you?”

“Well, yes and no. This is a kinda half-way house between now and when we eventually, you know!”

“Oh, that’s so sweet, come on, do you hear that! This song!!”

The girls got up and made their way to the dance floor, the loud bass drummed around them. Their hips swaying from side to side, arms moving up and down, the lights strobing and intoxicating the teens with happiness.

The pop filled songs slowly faded into the background, Violet and Clem locked eyes, the sound of the DJ echoed back around, the sound of a slow song drifted into the scene. They closed the distance between them, Clementine draped her arms around Violet’s neck, they swayed slowly to the soft beat of the song.

Their pupil’s dilated and their hearts pumped heavily, pumping love and a burning admiration around their body. They danced in each other’s embraced for what felt like a lifetime.

After the song had ended they returned to their friends.

“You two are so cute, come on we need some photos,” Brody spoke pulling out a polaroid camera. Snapping a picture of the couple, and shaking it until the image appeared, she handed Clementine the photo and placed it in her purse.

“Thank you, Brody”

James stood up and put his jacket on again, “It’s been great hanging with you guys, but I’ve got work tomorrow so I best be headed off” the boy spoke in a hushed voice

“Oh, thank you so much for coming and I’m sure we’ll see you again soon” Violet declared,

Slowly, one by one, well, couple by couple the group split up leaving Clementine, Violet and Louis with themselves.

“Do you guys want to ditch and grab some food?” Louis suggested.

“Sure, sounds good to me” the pair responded

~~~~~

The trio walked back to the car, bags of fries and burgers in hand. “Thank you for tonight Clem, I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else”

“you’re welcome, Just wait until we get back to the dorms, I’ve got something for you there” Clementine spoke in a low purr

“oh really, well I can’t wait to se-“ the blonde replied but was interrupted harshly,

“Guys!” Louis yelled,

The pair slowly spun around to see a figure holding the boy at gunpoint, the dull grey of the gunmetal highlighted in the glow of the sun.

“Hands up” the figure spoke, pulling down the hood to reveal a mess of red hair and a pair of baby blue eyes that pierced through the night sky.

“Minerva” Violet spat

“Minnie, what are you doing?” Louis spoke, his hands in a defensive position, he slowly walked towards the girl.

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER.” The girl yelled, readjusting the gun and pointed it at the boy. “I MEAN IT LOU!”

“What do you want Minerva?” Clementine said, trying to diffuse the situation.

“I came here to end this!”

“What do you mean ‘end this’?” the blonde responded,

“You.”

“If I can’t have you, no one can!” The redhead spat with venom in her voice.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” the boy screamed, “Just put the gun down! There’s no need for this!”

“I’ve lost everything! What else do I have to lose?! Huh? Go on tell me!” Minerva yelled with the rage and intensity of a thousand suns

“Please, just stop!” The brunette shouted

*BANG*

Violet gasped and stumbled backwards slightly, the look of shock and horror on her face.

“NOOO! VIOLET!” Clementine screamed.

The blonde’s face drained of all colour; her body collapsed to the floor. The brunette dived towards her lover; the sound of a phone dialling faded into the background.

“Call 911 now!” She screamed

“I’m already on it! They’re sending an ambulance” Louis shouted back

“Stay with me! Please, the ambulance is on its way. Just hang on!” Clementine yelled.

“You’re going to be okay, just stay awake” she spoke softly

“What did you do?!”

“I- I-“ Minerva stammered, the clanging of the gunmetal on the floor, the sound of footsteps running away.

“Please, just hang on!” The sound of gargling and gasping from below made her eyes prick with tears, an overwhelming wave of emotion.

“I- Love- You- Clem” the blonde choked out.

“Just stay with me, Vi!”


	22. You're Not Alive Until You Start Kicking

“Is it done?” the man spoke with a gruff, scratchy voice from the shadows, “I- I- I shot her. Who am I to know if she’s dead? I’ve never shot a gun before” the girl trembled,

“At least tell me that you’ve still got the gun”

The girl shook her head, “Well then Minerva, your stupidity amazes me every time”

“Why did you make me shoot her?”

“as your punishment, you think your sister and brother was is for you, it isn’t”

“she’s always been nice to me, after everything that I had done to her, she was always nice”

“Well, there’s going to be no more of that eh?”

“Go finish the job”  
~~~~~

“As I had said, she lost a lot of blood and we can only see what is going to happen, the bullet was close to her spine and we have managed to remove it and administered steroids to try and reduce the swelling, but she will need intense physiotherapy after six weeks of bed rest,” the doctor spoke

“Can-“ the girl choked, “Can I go see her?”

“Miss Aldon is currently being taken to the ICU after an X-Ray but yes, you can go see her, please wait here for now and a nurse will come to get you” 

“And here, for your face” the doctor added,

“Thank you,” Clementine spoke as she took the wet wipe and delicately wiped watered-down eye makeup from her cheeks, sitting down next to Louis in the waiting area”

“What did they say?”

“That she’s lost a lot of blood, they’ve removed the bullet from next to her spine, but we can only wait and hope for the best.”

“Hope for the best and prepare for the worst” Louis spoke, rubbing his hand up and down the brunette’s back. Her hands held her heavy head eyes trained to the floor. She noticed a pair of black work boots and the ends of a pair of tailored dark blue trousers.

“Miss Everett?” A deep voice bellowed softly, the girl looked up and saw a man with long hair tied back into a high bun with the sides short he had a bushy yet trimmed beard and was dressed in a police uniform.

“I’m Officer Monroe; Can we have a moment to speak to you about the events of tonight?”

“I err, I can’t I just don’t feel ready to speak about it.”

“Officer Monroe, I’m Louis Sulieman, I was there with them, I can talk to you instead, I don’t think Clementine is ready to talk about what happened tonight, please allow me”

“Thank you, Lou”

The muffled sounds of the hospital around them, the faint PA system calling doctors and nurses all over the hospital. The quiet racket of hushed conversations from the people around them, all having loved ones in similar positions, hoping to see them again in one piece, hoping to see them alive and well. the continuous threat and worry that the girl she loved would die. After all Violet would love Clementine to her dying breath.

Clementine sat in the scratchy plastic seat shifting her weight periodically to keep sensation her legs, but that was with all hospitals, underfunded, overworked, but it was so incredibly evident in the halls and the waiting rooms, the multitude of families and friends brought together by tragedy, some standing to let the more vulnerable and damaged sit.

The brunette looked up, the ceiling was made from a puzzle of white squares on a grid frame, the material was tinted grey and the corners slightly darker from the years of use and the years of dust. The light was dull but also harsh, it sting her eyes but maybe that was just the tears that flowed from them, looking back down she saw the murals and decals on the walls, some with commercial posters others having “uplifting” quotes from patients and staff, almost comforting in a way, knowing that the best doctors they had worked on Violet. 

The only thing they could do was hope and pray that Violet would be okay.

The brunette looked down at her dress, patches of a deep crimson with the very edges beginning to turn brown, the blood of her girlfriend, the sight made tears prick at her amber eyes, but no tears could fall, the empty void where Violet once was. Gone. 

Her body felt weak and sore, her emotions numb, she was tired of feeling helpless all the girl wanted to do was to help. But she couldn’t. So, there she sat, in the waiting room of the hospital hoping to see the love of her life one more time.

The silence was deafening. 

Some say that quiet is violent.

“Miss Everett?” A nurse shouted from the very edge of the room. 

“Yes? Please tell me that I can go see her, that she’s okay” Clementine choked, “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you anything, I’m just a nurse. Please follow me and I can take her to you” The nurse leading them out of the confined space, which was the waiting room, is just exacerbated the occasional wails of sorrow and the moans of impatience, but the doctors and nurses had seen it all before, immune and desensitised to the repeated exposure to death and misfortune.

The brunette nodded and stood up, slowly walking towards the nurse Louis excusing himself from the officer and followed closely behind. The girl's nerves grew with every step she took, the anxiousness and a sickening feeling of guilt taking over her body. Every door they passed had a large plastic sign with a hand sanitizer dispenser next to them, they had dark lettering on them, no fonts that a child would use, no colour, just a sterile look, but that’s what you want in a hospital, everything to be sterile, even though the ceiling looked dirty from its use everything else was spotless.

The thing was is that Clementine felt guilty that she was still there, that she was the one walking towards a dim hospital room with the lighting that makes everything seem grimmer, the fluorescent glass cylinders that flickered, the darkened blue and white sheets on the bed which was as hard as a rock. Clementine felt as if she should have been the one to be in that room, just as she was all those months ago, it seemed selfish, but she wanted the love of her life to be safe, even at her own cost.

The nurse lead them into the room, the muted tones of the space still harsh to the human eye. The room was decorated with tacky posters that lacked colour and vibrance, some even appeared torn and the ones by the windowsill even looked slightly bleached, probably from the sun but maybe it was the years that they had hung there, being exposed to the layers of death and misery, bleached by the chemicals used to remove the last impression of a dying soul. 

The sound of the steady heart-rate monitor echoed around the room and the sounds of the ventilator which was connected to an opaque tube leading to the girl’s face. Clementine’s eyes searched madly for the blonde, her amber orbs locking on the image of a drained Violet, the skin around her closed eyes grey her face and body drained of all her colour, even though Violet was naturally pale, her skin appeared almost dead, the hospital gown, dull turquoise in colour, draped over her body, leaving the bandage wrapped around her stomach exposed.

Although the bandage was white you could still see small flecks of red that appeared to leak through, the nurse looking at the blonde and then Clementine, noticing the worried expression and the hesitancy to ask a question.

“It’s okay, the surgeon stopped the bleeding, the blood on the bandage is just from the sutures.”

“Thank you”

Clementine stood beside her girlfriend, reaching down and clasping her hand wincing at the girl’s temperature, her skin almost icy. Tears welled in her eyes, slowly crawling down her face and neck, soaking into the fabric of her dress, still stained with blood. Her brows furrowed when she couldn’t feel the ring that she gave Violet a few hours prior, she looked over at Louis, his eyes bloodshot.

“I err, I gave her a ring and it’s missing, do you know where it is?” the brunette swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

“It will be with her possessions; I will go fetch them for you.” The nurse spoke as she left the room, Louis thanking the woman as she walked away.

The black and bleak sky outside where the rain poured, the droplets like drumsticks on the misty windowpane, the beads of water line pearls, it was beautiful, but it was the only thing that had beauty in pain. You see? The earth doesn’t care for the pain that you may go through, it still spins, the moon still orbits around, it still orbits the sun, nature still thrives, it rains, it still lights up with a golden glow, but somehow always has a way to emulate your emotion, to personify them. 

Clementine felt her heart shatter at the sight of her girlfriend. She glanced at the chart on the table beside the seat, her tanned hand picked up the corner of the paper reading through what the blonde was enduring, how much blood she had lost, where the bullet landed and the fact the girl may never walk again, the swelling still a threat the girl’s lower half and subsequent sporting career.

“She looks so pale and drained, I also spoke to the officer and told them it was Minerva, they are hanging around for your statement” Louis struggled to speak, the brunette nodding as her tears started to flow again. They sat down on the sofa next to the bed where the blonde lay, their eyes sore and puffy from the salty seas, shutting as they fell asleep, a soothing slumber that they needed from such an eventful day.

The door opened slowly, a hooded figure entered the room, shutting it behind them, a pair of pale slender fingers reached up and took the hood down, revealing a mess of red hair. The girl cursed when she saw Louis and Clementine beside her target, she dug into her pockets, hiding her hands that were soaked with murder and rage, although her hands covered in pain, her face was hidden in shame, the dishonour she had brought on herself, the death she had brought onto her sister, the trauma she had brought to her brother all which lead to her being disowned by the very parents that raised her, dead to them and thought dead of the world. But she walked around like a zombie, a walker even, someone doomed to walk the earth for what feels like an eternity.

Minerva had never had it easy, but she wanted to do good, she wanted to give out happiness not pain, she wanted to go back to her life before she was thrown into a boarding school if you can call it that. But she couldn’t, she had to bear the handcrafted weight she had built, the weight that would haunt her for the majority of her life, she brought her hands out of her pockets and snuck around to where the blonde lay, switched off the ventilator and watched the breath drain out of the girl, her chest sunk but didn’t rise again the heart rate monitor flat. Suddenly alarms began to blare, walking Louis and Clementine with a jolt.

“MINERVA!” the boy yelled

“CODE BLUE! ROOM 103! CODE BLUE!” the PA system blared overhead, a flurry of doctors and nurses rushing in the room, Clementine too shocked to move or process fully what was happening, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“VIOLET! STAY WITH ME!”

“Someone get them out of here!” a doctor yelled, moving them out of the room, the brunette’s senses dulled, the fading sound of a defibrillator and the commotion of staff rattled around her ears.

Louis charged at Minerva knocking her over and screaming at her. The commotion drawing the eyes of every one, two officers coming to break them up, Officer Monroe being one of them.

“That’s her! She’s the one who tried to kill BOTH Clementine and Violet!” he yelled.

Officer Monroe pulled the redhead back, bringing her arms behind the girl and placing the icy handcuffs around her wrists. 

“Minerva Leigh, I am arresting you for Faking Your Death and the Attempted Murder of Clementine Everett and Violet Aldon. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time.” 

“Nice one, Jesus” The other uniform spoke, thankful that they had served a duty to the girls.

As the redhead was being pulled away, and hopefully out of the girl’s life forever, a doctor emerged from Violet’s room, Clementine’s immediate attention turning towards him. 

“Is she alive?!” Louis spoke still out of breath from the scuffle.

“Well?!”

~~~Five Years Later~~~

Clementine walked up towards the grave, a bundle of purple flowers in her hand, she neared the grey headstone, kneeling and resting the bouquet against the cool stone.   
“They would be proud of you Clementine” a voice came from behind the brunette.

The girl stood back up silently, turning around and taking their hand. “Thank you” Clementine spoke pecking her fiancé on the cheek as they walked away.

“I love you Clem and I can’t wait to get married to you”

“I love you too, Violet”


	23. At Last My Love Has Come Alomg

_“And what made you decide to help Miss Leigh after you learnt that she had written saying that she intended to hurt Miss Everett?” The man spoke, leaning on the desk opposite, reading his notes speaking to both her and the rest of the room._

_“Clem is my girlfriend, she is so strong and brave and there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for her and after she found the note and understood why she was almost killed, she wanted to understand why Minnie did it.” The blonde addressed, calmly and clearly._

_“So, you went with Miss Everett to the Delta to visit Miss Leigh, is that correct?”_

_The blonde nodded, “Miss Aldon, you need to respond verbally to the question” A woman interrupted._

_“Yes, Your Honour, Sorry. And yes, we did.” Violet spoke up_

_“Okay, and what did you see when you went into the Delta?”_

_“We were taken through the halls and towards the visitor's room, and when we got there we were sat down in front of a, I’m not sure how you’d describe it, almost like the visitor rooms in prisons, except there wasn’t a phone, just a few holes between us and anyone who visited. I urged Clem that she didn’t have to do anything, but she wanted to and said she was okay, so I stayed with her.” Violet paused,_

_“They brought Minnie out and she just looked like a skeleton, not the Minerva that I knew, she changed and when we heard why and what happened to Sophie and Her brother, I didn’t know her, and she wasn’t Minerva. But when we saw her she was beaten and bruised and had these scars on her arms, they looked like crescent moons, just all over her upper arms. And when Clem spoke to her she was scared and thought that we were going to attack her, and she just kept saying she was sorry, and Clem forgave her.”_

_“And after that, that’s when you decided to help her break out?”_

_“When Clem asked who did it to her, Minerva said her roommate, and after that when they dragged her away and we were forced to leave, Clem just kept saying that we had to get her out and that no one deserved to live like that so we came up with a plan that would get her out and that no one would question otherwise. And that’s what we did, you know the rest.”_

_“Thank you, Miss Aldon, that was all we needed, Your Honour I have nothing else to add”_

_“And for closing speech, the defendant, please address the Jury”_

_“People of the Jury, over the last few days you have heard the stories of the Attempted Murder of Clementine Everett and Violet Aldon, you have heard how they kindly helped Minerva Leigh after the Miss Everett’s attempted murder, and how Miss Leigh only did it again, even under the instructions of William Carver who thankfully has been placed back in prison where he belongs. I truly believe that Minerva Leigh is a troubled person with few to no morals. For the sake of these two girls and anyone else Miss Leigh, could potentially hurt, I hope you make the right decision. Thank you.”_

_“And for the Accused”_

_“Your Honour, Jury, I have been hired by the state to defend Miss Leigh, but I can find no evidence to defend her actions and believe that I cannot say anything that could change anyone’s beliefs at this point, I don’t have anything further to say, thank you”_

_“And thank you for the closing speeches, I will now call a recess for the Jury and we will come back once they determine if Miss Leigh is, in fact, guilty,” the Judge said banging the gavel._

_“Your honour, we the jury have already come to the decision”_

_“Are you sure that you don’t need more time to deliberate?” Minerva’s lawyer spoke up,_

_“That’s enough Mr Sandusky”_

_“People of the Jury, How do you find Miss Leigh on the accounts of attempted murder of Clementine Everett?”_

_A woman stood up with a sheet of paper. “Guilty”_

_“And for the attempted murder of Violet Aldon?”_

_“Guilty”_

_“I hereby sentence Minerva Leigh to serve Eight years in Federal prison” the woman shouted, banging the gavel multiple times, the sound turning into a gunshot that ripped through the air._

Suddenly Violet jolted up, her chest heaving up and down as heavy breaths tore through the room, beads of sweat clung to her forehead and her frizzy golden locks stuck to the sweat. She looked around the room finding comfort when her emerald eyes locked onto the brunette sleeping softly beside her.

Violet removed the sheets from her body slowly as to not wake Clementine, bringing her legs over the corner and her slender, pale hands gripping the mattress on either side. Standing up, the blonde walked through the apartment and towards the window, the sleeping city somehow had people rushing around. The neon lights from far below dotted between the darkness. The sky appeared like a dark sea filled with hues of greens and blues with specs of white, the horizon began to fill with pinks, oranges and a deep molten red, the sun was rising, city stirring up all over again beginning its cycle of chaos.

She stood in front of the large window, gripping her biceps at a failed attempt to shut the cold out, the arctic chill made the small soft hairs on her skin stand on end, it made her shiver, it made her brain feel awake like it was time to begin the day. 

Focussing on the world below, she didn’t notice the brunette sneaking up behind, Clementine wrapped her hands around the blonde, the girl hummed at the contact a wave of warmth chased the chill away.

“What are you doing up so early? It’s almost five-thirty”

“I don’t know” she replied 

“Did you have the dream again?” Clementine questioned, the blonde nodded in response, “it was the courtroom again, and when the lawyer did the gavel thing it took me to when I got shot and then I woke up, so I thought I’d watch the sunrise. Besides I have to get up and open the garage in a couple of hours.”

“Yeah, how are you feeling? I know you only have a dream like that when your nervous or upset”

“I don’t know, I think it’s that the garage will be sold by this time next month, it’s strange I didn’t think I’d be that emotional when my dad left me the place, I only worked there because we needed the money, I always hated him, and it just feels like this chapter of my life is ending. It feels good”

“I’m glad, thank you for doing this, after the garage we've only got another 50k to save for the house, and if it means moving into Lee’s and selling the apartment let’s do it.”

“baby steps, oh hey, do you have any training sessions today?” Violet spoke softly as the brunette pressed her head into the crook of her neck, swaying back and forth.

“Yeah just a couple, I’ve got one with Louis on call since he’s in Washington seeing James, I hope they can make it work they’ve been in a rough patch the last couple months; and at three I’ve got one with Alvin.”

“Sounds like a packed day, do you want to go for lunch later? I’ll be at work all day and it’d be nice to see a familiar face” 

“I was hoping you’d ask” Clementine spoke pecking the girl on the cheek, Violet turned around to face the brunette, grabbing her waist and looking into her amber eyes, flitting between her lips and her eyes, closing the distance between them.

Clementine could feel her hot breath on her lips, a small space formed in between, their lips touched, even though they had shared thousands of kisses each one was magical, nothing was ever like it. It was almost the love out of fairy-tails. 

Perfect.

Leaving Ericson’s and halfway across the country, was the thing they wanted, other to get married and have kids but they needed a fresh start, away from Virginia, away from that town where all they can see is bad memories. But now, stood together, in front of a window attached to a large apartment, hand in hand, lips together they felt like they could achieve everything.

As they spoke the sun started to rise, creeping higher and higher, the sky looked like fresh summers peach chased by a river of molten gold, that was something they could never complain about, the sunset. 

“I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, the sun is so beautiful and the best way to start a day, waking up to beauty, waking up next to beauty too,” Violet said, her forehead pressed against the brunette’s own”

“I love it when you’re like this, come on we can still get a couple more hours sleep” Clementine spoke softly.

“Or maybe we could do something else for the next couple hours, that’s also a good way to start your day” The blonde spoke with a lust-filled voice.

“Couldn’t think of anything better” she smiled

~~~~~

Clementine walked into the garage, weaving though cars being careful not to touch any of the car bodies, her eyes locking on a girl deep in the engine of a car, the clicking sound of a ratchet periodically, Violet got up and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, then wrung her hands in a soft towel tucked into the sleeves of her jumpsuit, which were wrapped around her waist.

“Hey, Stranger!” The brunette spoke up, drawing the blonde’s attention to her lover’s voice.

“I like the dress, is it new?”

“Yes it is, yellow with white polka dots, of course, I had one just like this years ago and lost it, you’d imagine my surprise when I saw one just like it in shops.”

Violet smiled, walking towards the brunette, and attempted to hug the girl. “Woah, Woah, Woah, you’re covered in grease look at your vest!”

The once white vest, now with splodges of black and grey grease all over, clung to Violet’s body, accentuating her curves and toned upper body.

“But you do look really good when you’re working, all greasy and sweaty, are you almost done here?” the tanned girl spoke

“Yeah I just need to fix the belt on this one then I can close up and join you for lunch”

“Awesome! I made us a picnic and got a rug, thought that we could go to the park, it’s nice weather and you’ve been inside all day.”

“I’ll be quick, I’ll come to get you from the office when I’m done, oh and did you by chance bring spare clothes?”

“I always do, jeans and your favourite t-shirt, the vintage ted baker with the purple woman on”

“Perfect” the blonde smiled returning to the car engine

Clementine sat on the chair behind the computer it squeaking slightly as she placed her weight on it. She took her time to admire the photos and posters around the office, and in a small black frame was a polaroid picture of the two girls, Violet looking at the camera with the brunette who had her lips planted on the blonde’s pale cheek, the same photo that she had gifted her fiancé all those years ago, their first Christmas together.

After a while, the blonde re-emerged now wearing the clothes that Clementine had brought. “You ready to go?”

“About time” she smiled,

They walked through the bustling streets, dodging past people and roads, reaching the open green space, the sun shining above, light rays glowing through the air, a slight breeze rustling the vibrant leaves, the colourful flowers around the paved walkways, the smell of freshly cut grass wafting into their nostrils, Violet sneezed at the sudden smell and pollen influx.

“Did you bring-“ the blonde started to speak but was interrupted, “yes I did, always do” Clementine smiled, fishing around in her bag, and pulling out a silver packet, handing it to the blonde.

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you” Violet spoke, popping out a couple of pills and swallowing them with a deep gulp. 

They ambled over to a clear patch in the grass, pulling out a red and white checked blanket letting the wind carry the light fabric before placing it down on the grass. Clementine took out some plastic plates and cups and the food she had made, a few sandwiches that has lettuce and tomato between the soft crustless bread.

Reaching into the bag once more she pulled out a pair of champagne flutes and a bottle too. “You know this reminds me of when you proposed to me Vi, and what was it, the same words I said the day of prom, I’m surprised you remembered it”

“I could never forget that day”

_  
The blonde popped the bottle and poured the fizzing liquid into the glasses, watching the brunette as she smiled at the molten gold sky. The golden sun making her cheeks glow, during that moment the blonde slipped a shiny engagement ring into her glass and handed it to Clementine._

_“I couldn’t think of better words to say here than the ones you spoke almost four years ago. ‘I’m not lying when I say that I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I do, I’ve never cared about someone as much as you in my entire life and I can’t imagine being with anyone else but you. I love you Clementine”_

_“I love you too Vi, and I do too”_

_“Look in the bottom of your glass”_

_Clementine took a plastic fork that laid beside her and fished the ring out, looking at the iridescent colours shift in the light as the champagne dripped off landing on the thin fabric of her dress, seeking through to her thigh. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked between Violet and the ring in disbelief,_

_“You didn’t?!”_

_“I’m serious about this, we’ve been together for almost four years now, I want to get married and have a house and have kids and a family, so, is that a yes?”_

_The brunette nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face, being brushed off by the blonde’s warm hand, bringing it to her own, kissing her lips softly, braking it and leaning their foreheads together, both now in tears as they chuckled._

“You know I’m still serious about it, I know that we're saving for a house before the wedding but were so close” Violet poked,

“I know, but baby steps, we’ll get there Vi, before you know it we’ll be there, in a life of our own, together, we’re in this for the long road, I love you Purple” she smiled

“I love you too Orange”


	24. Hey Look Ma, I Made It

"and here we have the kitchen, it's a sleek modern room with granite counters and stainless steel faucet with matching appliances..." the estate agent continued. The steel pots and pans rustled slightly overhead as the blonde's delicate fingertips grazed over the surface, the almost clinical smell of the hastily cleaned kitchen stung her nostrils, a bleachy smell all too similar to a hospital.

"So, this house is listed at $535K, as we've discussed it is under your budget which leaves you a sizeable sum left to extend or re-decorate to your specific tastes." The agent spoke, her fingers tapping the back of the black case on her tablet, waiting eagerly for a response. Clementine looked at the blonde anxiously, she gave a small smile back and gripped her hand more.

"Hmm, I can tell that you're both not sold on this house" The woman interjected, "Sorry, Mrs Farmer-"

"Please, Sarita" The taller woman smiled

"it's a beautiful house but were, planning on having kids, it just feels kinda clinical, not really what we were looking for" Violet declared.

"I have shown you three today, take your time with your choice, there are always new housing opportunities in the future-" The older woman was interjected by her phone ringing, "Would you excuse me, I have to take this"

Clementine looked idly around the spacy kitchen more, spying into the back yard, the lack of trees and bushes and the almost rotted grey planks of wood acting as a makeshift fence. "Ugh, none of these feel right, everyone we've looked around just doesn't feel right, this one is the worst by far, the owners clearly just want to get rid of the house, the gardens a mess, the walls have splotches of new paint on and don't even get me started on the bleach smell" Violet argued,

"I completely agree with you, but one will come up, when you sold the garage it's left us with a lot of money, even more than we want for a house, maybe we put a deposit down and get it renovated?" Clementine smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah I know but I just don't feel right about this house, it doesn't feel like we could like here, it's too far from the nearest town and we aren't in a school district. It's more time and money than it's worth" Violet declared,

"You're right" The brunette sighed, "God where is she? this bleach smell is making me nauseous"

"You and me both, I want to get out of here now" Just as the blonde finished her sentence the woman appeared again.

"You won't believe this, that was just my co-worker, he was just showing round another couple for the last time before they signed the papers, but they've just pulled out, If you have some time I think you would love this house, it fits all your criteria, that said it is slightly over your budget" Sarita spoke excitedly

"You hear that Vi, maybe this is the one?"

"Wait, how much is it?" the blonde poked

"$660K just 10,000 over your budget" The older woman declared anxious for their response, "Well, I'm sure I could pick us a few extra sessions, maybe sell the apartment too, rent it out even" Clementine pondered

"Screw it, let's see it"

"Great, if you would follow me to this address"

~~~~~

"This house is 2 stories, with an attic and a basement that has been converted into a den, 4 bedrooms, two of which have an En Suite bathroom the last two have an interconnecting Jack and Jill bathroom. A spacious kitchen diner with an island in the middle and the living room that we have seen as we entered. As well as that, there are is another two bathrooms, an office that can be converted to another bedroom, as you can see the garden is very big, just under a third of an acre. The master bedroom which is this way has a balcony looking over the garden, especially useful for looking out at your kids if you so wished there's space for a pool."

The couple lead by Sarita entered the cosy yet modern bedroom, dark turquoise feature wall behind the bed, opposing a large TV, the light pine doors and furniture with chrome handles complimenting the bedroom, to the left of the bed two bi-fold doors that lead onto a balcony with a chrome rail holding large panes of glass.

"It's clear the owners' love or loved this house, why are they selling?" Clementine asked politely, resting her hands on the railing wrapped with fairy lights looking out onto the large back yard, Violet looked around the rest of the room, noting the matching turquoise metal furniture on the balcony.

"Well the Father has new work opportunities aboard and is taking his family with them, they were going to rent it out but decided to sell due to the hassle of arranging that from Europe"

Violet poked her head around the bathroom door finding a large En Suite bathroom with tiled slate walls and flooring, the mellow lights enhancing its depth fixed into the ceiling, a large shower in one corner with glass walls and a shining square chrome shower head; Next to it a counter with two sinks and a large mirror, frosted at the edges. Opposite the sink a large cast-iron bathtub painted grey on the outside and white on the inside, the sparkling chrome taps catching her eye.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sarita spoke, "It's amazing, I can tell it's been renovated recently"

"And you would be correct, the other Father, if I remember correctly, was an interior designer, they spent a year renovating it maybe five-six years ago"

"What do you think Vi?"

"I love it, can we see the other bedrooms? The one with the interconnecting bathroom if I remember correctly"

"Of course, this way" The older woman lead the couple through the halls, clementine noting the oak flooring, reaching the other bedroom, the cot by a window with large flowing cream curtains stood out.

Violet squeezed Clementine's hand again, "It's perfect, other than the colour, of course, it's perfect"

"That's great, do you want to see the attic or other bedrooms?" The estate agent pushed

"Honestly, I've seen enough to buy it here, right now, Clem?" Violet pleaded, "I'm with you, are we sure we want to do this, it's a lot of money"

"and we have it, we have the money and there's enough in our savings to still be comfortable, we'll rent out the apartment too. When can we sign the deeds?"

"Right now, my colleague left them here just in case this happened."

"Great, Let's do it"

~~~~~

"We did it, we actually did it, we bought a house, it's amazing!" Clementine spoke into her phone.

"That's great Sweetpea, I wish we could be over there, all three of us" The man spoke,

"You should come down to Florida at some point, most of us moved up here after Ericson's we just had to get out of Virginia and honestly, people hate me or look down on me in Georgia"

"I know Clem, actually I think Carley might be going to Florida for a documentary gig in a few days, we could help you move in if you like, AJ hasn't seen you in a while either"

"Is he allowed to miss school? he only started grade 5 a few weeks ago"

"Clem, it's July, he finished grade five 2 weeks ago, he starts Middle school in just over a month."

"Oh, damn, I completely forgot, yeah it would be good to see the goofball, I'll take all the help we can get, Vi's been going mad with ordering flat-pack furniture and will probably need some help building it, she's already bought 3 more beds, you could even stay at the house Carley wouldn't need to stay in a motel with her crew."

"Haha, that sounds like Violet, I'll bring down my toolbox" Lee chuckled

"We get the keys on Saturday and we've got the movers getting our stuff from the apartment in the morning so anytime from then would be great" Clementine continued,

"Great, we'll be there, Love you Sweetpea see you soon"

"See you soon, love you too" The brunette spoke, placing down her phone on of the many filled boxes around the dining room, walking over to the tv and slumping down next to the blonde.

"Who was that?" Violet inquired, "Just Lee, Carley's reporting on something down here and Lee is coming to help out with the move, AJ's coming too, I can't believe it he's going into Middle school in 6-7 weeks, I thought he just started grade 5"

"that's good, I could get some help with those beds, I don't want a repeat of when we moved in here. Is AJ already that old? It seems not so long ago that we were playing in the snow together at Christmas" Violet sighed, shifting her body so her head was resting in the brunette's lap. Clementine started to play with Violet's golden locks, tucking the loose strands behind her ear, facing the TV looking at their night's entertainment.

The blonde looked up at the brunette, staring into her amber orbs, "I don't know about you but I'm starving, I can't be arsed to cook either"

"Vi we can't eat out again..."

"But Clem!" Violet begged, doing her best impression of a puppy dog,

"You're such a dork, how about McDonald's?"

"Always, also, do you want to maybe after dinner, maybe watch the stars or maybe um-"

"Vi you know you can just say sex... we're not teenagers anymore-" Clementine chuckled "-and yes, of course, the nights still young, we've got ages"

"Can I get chicken nuggets?"

~~~~~

"You all good to go?" the brunette shouted

"Yep! Just getting the last box and locking up" The blonde shouted back, "By the way! Louis is back today, he said he might drop in to see the new house"

"That's great, we can use all the help we can get"

Violet slammed the door shut and locked the Chubb lock uptight, patting the door before leaving. "you've been a good home for the last five years" The girl sighed, walking out the complex to where Clem was, standing in the elevator, holding the door open for the blonde

"Did you say something?" the girl said, standing beside as the brunette as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

_'going down'_ the mechanical voice of the lift interrupted their conversation

"yeah, just ready to get to the house, the movers called to say they're on the way to the house"

"Good, hopefully, if the traffics alright we'll get there before them" Clementine spoke, stepping out of the elevator and towards the brunette's truck, Violet placed the last box behind the passenger seat as she climbed into the vehicle, the brunette turned the ignition and shifted into first, pulling out the complex and onto the road.

After a few kilometres out of town, the busy town slowly turned into a suburb, the spacing between houses and the frequency of them became longer and longer. Just as they turned out of the last intersection towards their new home Clementine's phone started to vibrate, she shifted in her seat from the sensation.

"Vi can you grab my phone, it's in my right pocket it's ringing"

Violet reached over the centre console and grabbed her phone looking at the caller ID, "It's Lee"

"Answer it would you?"

Violet answered the call just as Lee started to speak, "Clem are we at the right house? There's no one here"

"It's Vi and you should be, were just coming into the drive, we'll be two minutes"

"Okay, I think I can see your truck, red one?"

"Yeah that's the one"

The girls continued down the paved road, slowly approaching the house, the off white mansion coming into their vision, slightly bigger than they remembered but they wouldn't complain, just as they pulled the truck to just outside the garage and next to Lee's car.

Clementine turned off the engine and stepped out the car, walking towards Lee and being embraced in a tight hug. "Good to see you Lee, thank you for coming to help us"

"You're welcome, it's good to see you too Sweet-"

"CLEM!!" A slightly taller boy came charging out of the car, almost knocking the girl over. "Hey, there goofball"

"Don't. Call. Me. Goofball." The boy said in an infuriated voice,

"AJ Temper" Carley prompted, "Sorry Carley, sorry Clem"

"It's okay AJ, look what I got you" The girl spoke, pulling out a Disco Broccoli action figure, handing it to the boy.

"Disco Broccoli! Thank you, Clem!" AJ cheered, just as the younger boy spoke, the two moving trucks pulled into the driveway, the men stepped out and opened the truck Lee grabbed the first filled box and started to walk towards the door.

He stopped just outside the door, and turned to everyone, still standing outside;

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get to it, we don't have all day"


	25. Let's Dance To the Joy Division

"OW! SHIT! Fucking thing!" the blonde yelled,

"language!" Lee spoke softly,

"Sorry Lee, I whacked my thumb with the hammer again" Violet whimpered, placing her thumb in her mouth to ease some of the pain.

"Why did I leave you with the hammer again? Thankfully that was the last nail" the older man declared picking up the frame balanced on the wall beside them, placing the frame on the nail, moving it back and forth to make sure it was level, once the photo stopped moving he took a large step backwards to have a look.

"I always loved this photo of us Dad" A voice came from behind. Admiring the photo of everyone, AJ perched on Violet's shoulders, Clem beside her, Carley beside Lee and Louis in the background catching the shot. The wispy and fluffy sand contrasted with the deep blue sea. "I love the beach; we need to go again soon" the blonde spoke

"Me too Sweetpea, it was such a lovely day"

"Did you just call me Dad?" The man spoke again

"Sorry, I just felt It was right, you've been here for me for almost 6 years since I'm 23 and I'm finally happy again, that wouldn't have happened without you, or Carley for that matter. I spoke to her earlier and she said it was ultimately my decision when but I'm ready. I don't have to call you that, sorry it was dumb, never mind"

"No, No, Sweetpea come here, I was hoping you would someday, just wasn't expecting it today. I love you Darling, I hope you never forget that" Lee spoke, embracing the girl into a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything"

The girl wiped the tears forming in her amber eyes away, chuckling slightly she spoke; "let's get back to this, we're almost done, and guest will be here in a few hours."

"Are you sure you want to have the party tonight? We can postpone it until we've settled in, we don't even know half the rooms in the house yet!" Carley injected,

"You're probably right but it's too late to cancel and we have only got a few finishing touches left, hanging photos, getting mattresses on beds, and a grocery shop" Vi retorted.

The older man huffed before speaking again, "Clem, why don't you and Vi go get the groceries, drinks and stuff for the party, we'll finish up here, how does that sound?"

"Great idea, I think we both just need to get a breath of fresh air, I don't know about you lovely but I'm a little stressed"

"I could tell, but yeah, I'll grab your keys, where are they?"

"Umm? In the- in the thing, the thing." The brunette said flailing her hand in a circular motion back and forth, "The coat rack by the front door Clem" the little boy said, holding the toolbox in his small hands"

"Thank you goofball"

"don't. call. me. Goofball! I am almost ten years old"

"How about Shitbird then?"

"Clementine Everett do not swear at your brother!"

"Sorry Dad..."

Both Carley and Violet bent over laughing, "you both haven't changed in years"

"come on let's go, we're losing daylight quickly people!"

~~~~~

Clementine pulled into the large baron parking lot, bringing the car to a halt near the back corner, Violet groaned.

"What?"

"Why'd you park so far away?"

"well, we have time before the party, and I figured after getting groceries we could, you know," the brunette said, placing her hand midway on the blonde's inner thigh.

"oh, Oh, OHH! Right, right yes" the girl said with a stutter, a light shade of red crept up on her face.

"Only, if you want to Vi, Come one groceries first" Clementine poked, gently patting her girlfriend's thigh, opening the driver's side door and leaving the car shutting the door with a slam. The blonde following close behind jogging a couple of paces to catch up.

"So, you ready for tonight?" she spoke slightly out of breath.

"well, I would have killed for a night alone, but it all picks up again tomorrow, were going to speak to that doctor about you know, and then the next couple days you've got your pre-wedding party and so do I, then the wedding, then were away, then were-"

"Okay! Okay! Point taken, we're busy for a while but it'll calm down eventually. What do we actually need from here or was it just an excuse to get some private time?"

"Are you complaining?"

"no?" the blonde said with a smirk

"sex aside we do actually need drinks for tonight, we've got an order in for Wednesday so some of the essentials would be helpful, do you still want froot loops or are you too old for that now?"

"no? you remembered though!"

"How can I forget? You were obsessed with them for almost a year when we got our apartment." Clementine joked, feeling the refreshing wave of cold air from inside, the sweet smell of fresh fruit and the intoxicating hit of liquor from the side, hit her like a truck.

"This can't be the best supermarket near us, this is almost depressing!"

"we'll find a new one, we just need booze, some soft drinks for Brody, snacks, pretzels maybe. And bread, eggs, butter, OJ and what else?"

"milk, we needed milk"

"right, you get essentials, I get drinks and snacks?"

"But I thought we could do this together?" Vi said softly

"I mean we can, but we wouldn't have as much time alone, but your choice" Clementine reasoned

"fine, I'll race you, first one back to the till with everything is on top"

Before Violet could get a response Clementine had already sprinted off, the blonde chuckled and ran in the opposite direction.

~~~~~

"HA! Got back before you" the brunette yelled, slightly out of breath

"Shit-Sticks," Violet said defeatedly, even more out of breath than her counterpart,

"They were your terms Vi; I didn't make them"

"I know" the girl sulked. "Can we please pay and get back to the truck already?"

"I paid for my lot, just waiting on you purple" the brunette winked, waiting for the blonde who was hastily placing her items on the conveyor belt, scurrying over to her girlfriend who was counting out cash to pay.

"That'll be $23.30" the cashier spoke cheerfully, Clementine tossed two dollar bills, one twenty and a five.

"Keep the change" the girl giggled, "In a rush?"

"You could say that" Violet retorted, gathering up their bags and as quickly as she could walk out the store, Clementine followed close behind, all with a smirk on her face.

The blonde speedily placed her bags into the truck's under bed storage, shutting it with a thud, entering the car in quick succession, Clementine followed into the vehicle on the driver's side.

"Move your seat please," The brunette said in a low tone, gently climbing over the gear stick and Parking break onto the girl's lap.

Almost immediately she started to passionately kiss her girlfriend, peppering her lips around the girl's pale jaw and neck, Violet let out soft gasps, her hands on the brunette's waist.

"Are you sure no one can see us?"

"The parking lot is empty, and my windows are almost blackout. We can stop if you want?"

"No, carry on, we just haven't done this in a while. I missed this" Violet spoke between shaking breaths.

"me too" smiling against the blonde's pink lips, suddenly Violet dropped her seat back earning a small screech from the girl on top and a giggle escaping her lips. "Take your shirt off"

"Make me" the blonde teased

"Are you sure about that?" Clementine replied lifting Violet's shirt up and over her head, returning to passionately kissing her soon-to-be-wife.

A vibration ran down Violet's leg, breaking the kiss to speak. "budge, you're on my phone" shifting over to reach for her phone, fishing it out of her pocket and looking at the screen.

"It's Louis"

"don't answer"

"He's calling when does he ever call, I'm picking up"

"fine but I'm not stopping" Clementine whispered into the girl's pale ear before biting it gently.

"Hey, Lou, what's up?" announced, still out of breath.

"Are you out of breath? What are you two doing, I thought you were with Clem's family." The boy declared with a sniffle

"We went to get groceries, you sound upset, is everything okay?" speaking with more concern in her voice but found herself getting distracted from 'activities'.

"umm, I was hoping we could talk at your house I'm on my way there."

Violet looked up at the brunette and whispered "Clem, stop for a second please" earning a small groan from the girl.

"Louis? What's happened?"

"it's James, he ended it by a text."

"What?! Hang on give us a second.-" brushing the girl on top off of her, "-Clem James and Louis broke up, can you get us back to the house?"

"Oh God, yeah sure thing, here, your shirt" pulling the blonde's shirt back on and hopping into the driver's seat once again.

"What do you mean ended it by a text, just hang on we're getting back to the house now."

"He texted me when I landed back in Florida. He said that he 'met someone else' and that he 'fell out of love'"

"I don't understand, you've been together for over five years and he ends that with a text?!"

"I don't care anymore, just please hurry back to your house, I bought beer and McDonald's, I just want to forget this, I'm just glad the party is tonight, I just need distracting."

"Lou, anything you need we'll be home in fifteen minutes. See you in a bit"

"bye" the boy said in a low tone, ending the phone call.

Violet pulled her seat back up and slipped her seatbelt on, watching Clementine's concerned demeaner, such a contrast to the mere lust plastered on her face minutes before hand.

"James and Louis broke up, he's on his way to the house. He needs us Clem"

"I know, we're almost back, sorry we didn't get to finish, Purple"

"no, it can wait, this is more important."

~~~~~

For the second time that day Clementine pulled into the new driveway, the sea of technicolour gravel crunching and cracking underneath, already there were a few cars dotted in the driveway. Lee's, Louis, Marlon's and now Clementine's.

"We can't be that late, when are Brody and Marlon ever early?" Violet chipped in, breaking the solemn silence between them.

"Maybe Louis called them, you know how he gets when he's hurt, he needs distracting and no doubt they'll be jokes made at every opportunity. Please tell me you got rid of the cards, we're way too old for truth or dare." She chuckled

"no doubt he brought his own, but who cares, just no telling them about the appointment."

"Got it, it's too early and there's too much riding on it to spill that in truth or dare" Violet announced, leaving the car and gathering the bags of groceries, the brunette following closely behind.

Looking around at the house, the large windows perfectly symmetrical on either side of the door and in the centre a cool sea green door. Walking up the steps the door slowly opened, Lee behind it.

"Perfect timing!"

"Brilliant, let me take those bags from you Violet, Oh and Sweetpea, go take a look upstairs, Carley and AJ put some finishing touches."

"Aww thank you so much, are you staying for the party?"

"Oh no, we're going back to the hotel to let you kids have some fun, we'll swing by after your appointment tomorrow." The older man spoke softly, Clementine and Violet both looked at each other with an inquisitive look.

"Dad, h-h-how did you know?"

"We know that you've been trying. Well, Carley knew, but we're proud of you, I'm going to be a Grandfather!" Lee spoke with a large smile on his face

"Shh- shh, Clem's starting fertility treatments soon, it's just the starting process, seeing if she's a good candidate and then eventually after a couple of months we can IVF with a donor, we just haven't told anyone yet, we didn't want to until we were pregnant."

"Sure thing, I understand, my lips are sealed. If there's anything you need, let us know."

"Thanks, Dad"

"Now go get in there, we'll be on our way. See you tomorrow Sweetpea. Vi."


	26. It Pays My Way and It Corrodes My Soul

TW: Mention of Needles

"Wow, this looks amazing" Violet gasped, looking at their bedroom, freshly painted in a sea-green colour, one slightly lighter than the front door. Green foliage and vines along the curtain rail and two geometric modern lights on the white and oak bedside tables.

"How did they have time for this? We can't have been gone that long"

"Are you complaining? look at this!"

"Not at all but wow, this is insane."

"I know, we'll have plenty of time to enjoy this later, we can't keep the guests waiting any longer."

"You're right" The brunette spoke, placing a small kiss on Violet's pale cheek and taking her hand in her own, gently pulling the girl towards the hall, but not before Violet pushed Clementine onto the door.

"I love you, Clem, this is just the beginning, just down the hall we're going to have a baby, maybe even two" the blonde spoke in between peppered kisses

"I love you to Vi" she smiled against the blonde, "we really need to get downstairs"

"I know, but we never got to finish earlier"

"You really want to blow off this party for sex?"

"They've been waiting for us for almost half an hour, they could wait a little longer, but you're right, you're right." The blonde said in a defeated manner, releasing the girl underneath her, taking her hand once again.

"Let's go do this Purple"

~~~~~

"Truth!" The redhead yelled; the rest of the group grimaced slightly. "Come on Brody, you've got to answer this time, you can't pass if you're not drinking, after all, you're carrying for two" Marlon poked

"fine, fine just ask"

"so, Brody, you've been with Marlon you're entire life, is there anything you wanted to try romantically?" Violet asked calmly

"Well, you know when me and Marlon were broken up in Ericson's? Well, um, I always wanted to try um, being with a woman, umm so, before you got together with you know who, I asked, and we had a fling for a bit. And my god was it mind-blowing"

"Wow, I didn't know that you were into women" Ruby exclaimed,

"Well, it was more women into me, but it was fun. I don't think I've ever told anyone that"

"Hot" Mitch and Marlon both shouted out

"Seriously? Gross dude!" Louis retorted, "Literally all of us like women, what's so hot about that! Grow up"

"Actually, all of us are..." Ruby announced, "There you go, all of us do, so please don't be such a twat."

"thank you, Louis, anyways, after that announcement, another round?"

"yeah, last one, Brody and I have to get back soon."

"Same here, I have a long shift tomorrow at the hospital. Aasim you coming with?"

"yes babe, right whose dealing?"

Violet and Clementine looked at Louis, the boy was just staring into blank space. "Louis"

"Louis?" Marlon called,

"Lou?" Violet spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, he shook his head and looked at the girls. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm just feeling a bit out of it tonight." Louis spoke softly, "You know what, you mind if I crash here tonight, I don't feel up to going home"

"Anything you need, the guest bedroom is free."

"Right, here the cards"

Each person in the group took a card each, handing the deck to the person on their left until it reaches Clementine again. "Three, two, one, flip!"

"dang it!" Violet yelped, "ugh" Clementine moaned as well, looking at each other's card having an almost identical card.

"YES!" Brody exclaimed, "finally get to ask a stupid question"

"Right, Truth" Vi declared, "Same here, no way am I doing a dare."

"Fine, Violet, what's the worst place that you and Clem have got off?"

"Woahh, straight for the jugular"

"answer or drink."

"fine, um probably the locker room in Boxing in Ericson's, the hospital room when Clem was recovering, back of the truck a few times, you name it we've probably done it there"

"canteen"

"beach"

"library"

"aeroplane"

"yep, yep, yep and yep"

"Christ, you need to get a grip when you have a kid, speaking. Clementine, truth, here's one, When are you two having kids? I just want my little one to have a playdate partner."

"We're not sure yet, still settling into this house, but all I can say is that I'm carrying the first and I'm starting treatments in the next week, in fact, we have an appointment tomorrow."

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Congratulations"

"Thank you, we'll try and keep you updated, anyway's we're seeing you next week at the hen"

"Amazing, right we best be on our way, I'm done for tonight and Junior is kicking. You know I just get so tired now. Thank you for being excellent hostesses, and the house is just fabulous." The redhead spoke, standing up carefully one hand on her stomach and the other in her husband's palm.

"Mitch, you need a ride?" Marlon enquired, "Cheers"

"That's us as well, Thank you, Clem and Vi, if either of you want a coffee tomorrow I'm at the hospital all day, no guarantees, there's the first solo surgery with all the resident's tomorrow and it depends when it gets scheduled" the girl spoke, taking her fiancé's hand and moving towards the door.

"Thank you, Ruby, just let us know if you're around" Clementine smiled, "alright, bye everyone, see you soon!"

"Always a pleasure" Violet spoke shutting the door and sighing, returning to the lounge with a black bin bag and started picking up beer bottles and cans, moving the furniture into its original position.

"I've got that, go speak to Lou, he's upstairs, I'll clean-up"

"Thank you Orange" Pecking her fiancé on the lips, leaving the living room, walking up to the third floor and into the guest bedroom, looking around the decorated room for her friend, finally looking out the sliding door and on the balcony.

Louis was perched on the dark balcony railing, fiddling with his hands whilst looking out towards the garden. "Lou"

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks you know, I thought he was the one, yes given we've been on again off again for the last two years, but I was in love with him and he's gone. He couldn't even break it off to my face. Just look at this" The boy spoke, fishing his phone out and showing it to the blonde, it was a social media page, with James and another boy, blonde. "His name is Charlie; they've been seeing each other for the last six months. He had six months to tell me that he was done with me and he waits till now?! I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Louis"

"Don't 'sorry' me! You have no fucking idea what it's like"

"seriously? No idea. Louis I would take the time to go over everything with what happened with Minerva, actually, why don't you just watch the trial again, I have to relive that year over and over. Clem has to deal with me waking up screaming on almost a nightly basis, that's how I know what it's like. But this. This isn't about me; this is about you and I will be there for you as much as you need but don't you dare tell me that I have no idea what it's like."

"You're right I'm sorry, it just hurts." The boy sobbed, leaning off the balcony, the blonde took him into a tight embrace.

"I know Lou, you'll get through this, what do you need because I can't fix this for you, do you need to talk or need distracting?"

"Distracting please, all right, how about we order some food, I'll grab some beers I'll set up the console like we used to back at yours."

"Thank you, Vi"

"Come on, let's go back inside, it's cold up here"

"Another thing, I would spend the morning with you, but my producer wants to hear the new album, so I'll be off early tomorrow"

"That's amazing Lou, and yeah don't worry about it, just don't wake us up"

"I better be your baby's godfather"

"and there he is! He's back" Violet chuckled

~~~~~

"MR AND MISS EVERETT" the nurse called,

"Here! And it's Ms and Ms Aldon-Everett actually." Clementine corrected

"Right, I'm so sorry, it's my first day."

Violet took the brunette's hand and sat down on the other side of the desk, watching the doctor in front of them reading the brass nametag directly in front of the man reading Dr Chaikin.

"One second please I'm just finishing up on a previous patient case, they came in with a bite and I just couldn't tell if it was a mosquito bite or a Lurker bite"

"sorry, a Lurker bite?" Violet spoke with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"subcutaneous hematoma, more commonly known as a bruise. Right down to business" the man paused, looking at the couple.

"My name is Dr Chaikin, I will be your primary physician overseeing your journey to becoming parents. If I understand correctly it is Clementine Everett who will be taking fertility treatments and carrying this pregnancy"

"That is correct"

"Perfect, today we will be talking about the process, what the timeline is and then following steps will follow after your two months of injections. You have two options regarding the injections, we can teach you to do it and then you can take them at home with the help of your partner or we can just do it here in the hospital, but most prefer to be taught as it saves a lot of time. What have you decided?"

"Violet and I are going to go with the home injections, we're both so busy with the wedding coming up in the next month we think it will be best to just do it at home."

"Right, firstly I need to run you through the side effects of this treatment, with this drug you can commonly get headaches, nausea however there can be more severe effects although rare you need to aware of them. You could potentially experience temporary blindness, bleeding, shortness of breath, chest pain, fainting fits, there is more but they're here in this pamphlet." The doctor declared handing the pair two leaflets.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we do need to know if you're still ready to go forward with this"

Clementine looked anxiously at the blonde who gently squeezed her hand. "I'm ready for this, we're ready to have a baby!"

"perfect, so if you would join me in the examination room I'll give you a demonstration on how to administer the injections, Ms Aldon, I take it you will be giving your partner the injections?"

"Yes also correct"

"Right, here is a model of where you will be injecting" the doctor pulled out a silicon model of the upper thigh and lower back. "apologies to use informal terms here but this is so you can understand."

"I'll show you first with this dummy needle and then you can try. Firstly, you take the needle and place it in the bottle, tilting it upside down to not trap any air bubbles. After drawing it out to the number five line take it out of the bottle and gently flick and push up on the syringe to make sure you have not trapped any air. Now locate your partners 'butt cheek' and try to aim behind this, you want to inject behind the muscle to avoid any prolonged pain or discomfort, like so. Then after placing the needle here inject the drug and take the needle out, with a bit of gauze or cotton maintain pressure on the injection site to prevent bleeding."

"Got it, so I take the needle, get the drug, inject it behind her ass, and keep the pressure on it"

"Sounds like you've got the gist, now have a go on this model, then afterwards I would like you to do it on your partner."

Violet proceeded to follow the doctor's instructions, carefully handling the needle and gently touching the model, injecting the needle, removing it and placing a white cotton ball on the injection site.

"and that is almost perfect, Ms Everett does she have your permission to start your treatments?"

"Yes, I consent, is this going to hurt?"

"Only for a second but it'll hurt less as you build up a resistance to the injections themselves but don't overthink it and try to relax it will be less uncomfortable for you."

The brunette nodded, rolling her trousers down to just mid-way on her thighs, Violet repeated the Doctors instructions, looking up at Clem before injecting the needle, receiving a nod and going ahead. The brunette winced and let out a small groan, followed by a warmer piece of cotton.

"All done."

"Great, so here is your two month supply, and I will see you then. If you experience any of the symptoms please go to the ER or if you have any questions, please feel free to email me or the department and we will get back to you as soon as we can."

"Brilliant, thank you so much," the brunette said in a relieved tone, gathering her belongings and leaving the office with her partner, walking through the halls of the hospital, hand in hand with the love of her life.

"We're going to have a baby, Vi" Clementine declared in a soft voice

"We're going to have a baby"


	27. It's Verbatim and It's Shakin'

"Clementine? Wake up! I got breakfast in bed!" Violet yelled, kneeling on top of the brunette. The girl groaned, moving her hands up to her face and rubbing her eyes, bleary-eyed to the sunlight around her.

"Vi? What time is it?"

"It's 10, I let you sleep it, we got the Pre-wedding party today and guess what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Getting married?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood? We're getting MARRIED!!!"

"because I just woke up no less than a minute ago and your yelling at me?"

"Fine, but I have breakfast, it's your favourite, sourdough toast with avocado slices, pepper, salt and a poached egg on top"

"you didn't?? you're the best person in the entire world."

"I know, anyway, I wonder what they've got planned for us later," the blonde said, climbing off her fiancé, propping up a couple of pillows and handing Clementine her breakfast.

"mm, this is delicious, you should cook more often. And I heard that we're being taking to a theme park, or at least that's what the address they sent us tells us."

"oo, maybe it's one of those novelty boxing things?"

"I would love that, but what about paintball? Bet you ten bucks it's paintball"

"deal, we haven't played that since we moved, do you want to check the website?"

"that would spoil it though"

"Finish your breakfast, I'll be in the shower if you want to join

~~~~~

"we're here and what did I say, it was paintball!" the brunette spoke, "pay up"

"dang it, I'm not complaining though, I've missed this. Reminds me of the good moments of my dad." Violet voiced, gently squeezing her soon-to-be wife's hand.

Examining the area there was a front building which looked like your standard run of the mill, pop up shack, almost like a shipping container, it was dimly lit, the type of orange warm bulb you'd find in an old cellar but none the less that was just the entrance, obviously there had been some kind of effort been into decorating this tunnel. Sheets of plastic camouflage with a spectrum of greens and browns were laid along the walls.

Behind that, there was a more substantial building, the same height and design as the previous one but a more modern interior. The cool white blinding haze, the foam type square tiles on the ceiling, but what stood out most is the desk, looking like it had been thrown together with scraps of plywood, like that was the goal, to be all rustic. On the sides, the same cheap-looking camouflage sheets hiding the wires to the dusty keyboard and monitor on top. Next to the computer was an A4 laminated piece of paper, listing the activities, how many people involved and the corresponding prices all next to them, directly adjacent to the sheet was a red-painted bell although it was worn, the paint chipping at the sides, it did its purpose.

"there's no one here, maybe we're early?" Clementine broke the eerie silence; the piercing sound of the bell filled the room alerting a tall, long-haired blonde man with black frame glasses from the back room.

"Good morning ladies, what can I do for you?" the man smiled, the brunette looked down to his name tag reading 'Wyatt'

"Yes um, we're looking for a guy called Louis, it's our pre-wedding party" Violet announced

"Right! You must be Clementine and Violet!, the gear is out back along with your friends, as policy hears the health and safety brochure. Have you played paintball before?"

"Also, yes, it's our first time since moving to Florida" Clementine pitched in, following the man through the door and onto a large playing field split down the middle, dotted along the field were hay bales, wooden boxes painted the same colour as the AstroTurf, presumably for cover from oncoming fire.

In the centre were all their friends gathered all but Brody geared up with a face shield, armour and most importantly the paintball guns, Louis and Marlon had a bright purple band on their arm, Ruby and Aasim had a bright orange band on their own. In the middle between them stood Brody holding two bands, like the rest, one orange one purple. She waved her hand catching the girls attention, handing the orange to Clementine, the yellow to Violet.

"Hey, lovelies! Are you ready for your big day today, we got a jam-packed day of paintball, first we got the brides playing each other, then the girls versus the boys and finally the brides versus each other. How'd that sound?"

"I can't wait, you're so going down purple!"

"You wish, get your gear on, I'll race"

~~~~~

"Come out, come out wherever you are! I'll find you, Louis, you're dead meat. It's just you and I left" the girl shouted, creeping around the hay bales, checking her corners.

"You'll never take me alive Clementine!" the boy yelled from behind, the brunette spun around to her six, creeping forward, side to side, bobbing and weaving around cover.

"THIRTY SECONDS REMAINING!" Wyatt bellowed, the sound of an airhorn rattling through the air.

Clementine snuck up behind the boy, pressing the barrel of the paintball rifle to his back. "Tangerine, you got this all wrong, I'm innocent"

"Face it, you've lost, turn around BeLouga" As she spoke the boy followed her instructions, placing the rifle on the floor, taking a few paces in front of the girl, turning around to face her.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you? Point blank range and all"

"You underestimate my character" The brunette spoke taking a few more steps away, firing the paintball gun, a splodge of blue paint appeared on his chest.

"Ohh noo! Betrayallllll! I can't believe you've done this to me, Clem. And I thought we were friends!" Louis mocked, placing his hands on his chest wiping the paint off onto his hands and then onto his trousers.

"Orange team wins they have the last member standing, Aasim, Violet would you please swap armbands in time for round two. You have two minutes to huddle up and strategies!" the man clamoured.

"Vi, it's good to have you back on our team, right what's the plan, I'll take the point, you take the flank and Ruby what about you?"

"I'm happy to take your other flank sug, you sure we've got this?"

"I want to corner Louis, you had your turn, but he got me shot last round."

"Fine, but I need cover."

"We'll cover you, Clem, we've got this" Violet replied.

"Positions, please. Starting in 3.... 2.... 1...." The air horn sounded, immediately they ran into their places, like a well-rehearsed theatre production, they slowly marched through the field, treading lightly and carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible.

A click from the far left, less than a second later a yell. Somebody was down, no telling if it was Ruby or Vi or one of the boys. As far as Clementine was concerned, she was winning. Another click, another yell, sounded like Aasim, that narrows it down a bit more, two versus two, one versus three? There was no telling.

Another, one right in front of the girl.

"God fucking damn it!"

Marlon. He's out so that just leave's Louis, maybe Vi, maybe Ruby, she couldn't know. The brunette continued to creep her way around the boxes and hay bales, taking cover just in front of her. A burst of clicks, green paint spilt over the corner of the box hitting her goggles obscuring the field of view.

"Damn it, Louis! Get away from her!" Violet yelled a small smile crawled onto her face, thinking that they had the upper hand, the better team. She continued to move past, praying that she would not go down, the girl had ventured well on to Purple's team's territory.

"Well, well, well, look how the tables have turned"

"Damn it." The brunette said under her breath. "Now turn around and put the gun down. You might want to take a few steps forward, make it hurt less." Following the boy's instructions, taking a few paces forward, turning around and dropping the gun.

"Drop it Lou" Violet came running through the corner parallel to the brunette point her rifle at Louis, Clementine picked up her rifle once again aiming it back at the boy.

"Two against one, you can't win this Lou," Violet spoke calmly

"I'm not giving up"

"Fine" the blonde tried to fire her gun, the repeated clicking sound but nothing fired. "Shit-sticks! I'm out"

Louis took the opportunity to fire directly towards the blonde, Clementine dived in front of the oncoming paintball, throwing her rifle towards the girl. The green splodge of paint hit her directly on her chest, thudding to the floor. The click of the gun, the mark of blue paint on Louis' thigh, the girls had won once again.

"I always knew I'd take a bullet for you one day" Clementine spoke, still on the floor. "Join the club, man fuckin' Minnie."

"Guys, come on, seriously? It's just paintball, let go of the past and stop bringing down the mood" Louis declared.

"ROUND TWO GOES TO THE ORANGE TEAM! Now ladies and gentlemen, please get ready for round three, bride versus bride. The ultimate showdown." Wyatt yelled once again, Violet pulled her bride up onto her feet, bringing her face to her ear and whispered.

"Same terms as last time, whoever wins gets to be on top"

Clementine smirked, taking her position on the orange marker, taking a new paintball gun, ready in a sprint position. Violet did the same, standing directly opposite the brunette.

"On your marks. Ready... set..." all of a sudden the brunette got really nauseous, sweat built on her face, all the sound faded in the background, struggling to maintain her balance.

"Clem, you okay?" Violet spoke with concern,

"w-we need to stop, I-I need to stop"

"Stop what, what's happening?"

"The treatments, I'm going- p-pass out" the girl was right, her eyes shutting, her body collapsing to the floor."

~~~~~

Clementine woke up, in a hospital bed, similar to the one she woke up in all those years earlier. The familiar sound of a heart rate monitor, the familiar sound of bleach, the familiar feeling of scratchy bedsheets, her eyes fluttered open, blinded by the light.

"hey, purple, did I win?" Clementine spoke with a weak smile

"Clem" the girl sighed, a sigh of relief, but her eyes, her deep green eyes still looked worried.

"you won, you're on top again." She paused, "you were right by the way. Doctor's took a blood test to confirm it, but it was the fertility treatments, your body couldn't process the higher amount of hormones and it caused some issues"

Clementine sighed and looked away; tears started to pool down her face. "Clem, darling, it's going to be okay, we could adopt, we could get a surrogate. There are still options"

"I know" the brunette sobbed, "it's just, just I wanted to get pregnant, I wanted to have our baby, I wanted to start our family together."

"Clem..." the girl whispered, taking her hand and placing it on the brunette's face, wiping her thumb across a lone tear. "you know what, I'll do it."

"what?"

"I'll carry our baby, I wouldn't have to do treatments, we can use the same donor, it just means you won't carry, and it means you can stay healthy"

"Seriously, you'll do that for us, I always remember you saying that you never wanted to get pregnant."

"I know, but I love you Clem and I will do anything for us, anything for our family" the girl smiled.

"I could kiss you right now" Clementine laughed.

"we're going to have a baby"

"we're going to have a baby, Clem"

Violet's phone rang, "sorry I'll be right back, it'll be Dr Chaikin, they said he would call about the next steps, I'll let him know."

The blonde stepped out of the room and answered the call.

"Hello, is this the number of a Violet Aldon?" a female voice, a familiar one, none the less Violet was cautious.

"Yes, this is, why are you calling me?"

"This is Rebecca Moore; I was the judge on your trial a few years ago"

"Right, I don't understand why you are calling me" she spoke with a pit in her stomach and a lump in her throat.

"I tried calling your partner Clementine Everett, but I never got a response; I'm calling on part of the trial terms, I'm calling to give the news that Minerva Leigh has been released from Virginia Correctional facility."

"What? What the fuck?" the girl spoke in disbelief

"Ms Aldon I know this must be painful to hear but she was released on good behaviour and is on probation for the next six months. Her psychiatrist has worked through her trauma and has been a, well, good inmate, the state can't afford to keep a well-behaved inmate in prison"

"She tried to kill me, and my fiancé."

"I understand Ms Aldon, if you don't feel safe we can file a restraining order against Miss Leigh so that if she ever breaks it she'll be put straight back inside."

"I-I, I'm getting married in two days. What the hell am I meant to do?"

"Ms Aldon, take all the time you need, talk it over with your wife, and call me back once you've made a decision."

"Okay, thank you, Judge Moore"

Violet hung up the phone, taking a second to take a deep breath in and out. The pit in her stomach grew, the lump in her throat got larger.

"How the fuck am I going to tell Clementine?" she spoke in a low voice under her breath. Taking another deep gush of fresh air, collecting her nerves, placing a calm and collected façade on her face.

Walking back into the hospital room, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Vi, What's wrong?" Clementine saw right through her, through the mask she tried so hard put on.

"It's Minera. She's out of prison."


	28. City's Breaking Down On a Camel's Back

"What do you mean she's out?!" Clementine freaked, hopping out of her bed, grabbing the dark blue jeans that had laid out on the end of the plastic bed frame, pulling them on as fast as possible.

"Minerva, she's out. The judge who was on our trial has been calling you for the past four hours, but your phones been out, so she called me. She explained that Minnie-"

"Minerva" The brunette spat.

"She explained that. Minerva. Had been a model inmate and the state doesn't want to keep someone in who behaves that well, so she's on probation."

"what can we do about this?"

"The way I see it, we have three options, one we ignore what just happened and pretend that she's still inside"

"We can't do-" Clementine interrupted,

"Two, we get a restraining order, whether that is now, or after the wedding and honeymoon, I don't care. Or three, we acknowledge that she's out and let it be"

"what do you want to do about it? I'll support you whatever you decide, whatever you want to do, I'll go with it. You knew her better than I did, or I ever will. I made my peace when she hurt me it's your turn to decide."

"I think we should wait to decide until we're back from our honeymoon unless we feel scared, or like we're in danger, we'll do something. But right now, I think we should wait, I don't want to stress about this, I don't want to stress, I want to have a calm break with you, feet in the sand cocktail in our hands. We'll take it as it comes, as long as I'm with you we'll be okay." Violet paused, slowing her breathing taking the brunette's shaking hand, looking her in those eyes, the pool of honey eyes that is just so easy to get stuck in.

"You're my Boxing Partner Clem."

"Okay, I'm with you Purple" she smiled.

"Boxing Partner, what kind of cringe is that? You're hardly ever the sappy type."

"Well, we're getting married, in two days, of course, um sappy."

~~~~~

Today was the day. The day that Violet had been dreaming of since the night of the kiss, that first electrifying kiss. Every moment since the day Clementine introduced herself, standing in the middle of their room in a white towel, she pictured a life together. Marrying her person.

Violet stood in front of the floor-length mirror, a pale green suit jacket, similar in shade to her eye, a pair of black trousers, light tan shoes and a white collared shirt. The blonde fiddled with a black tie in her hands, struggling to make a knot, grunting before giving up, throwing her hands down in a fuss.

"Fucking thing" the girl sighed, the mahogany door on her side opened, Louis came around from the door looking at a frustrated Violet up and down, clearly nervous. He walked towards the blonde, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning the girl to face him.

"Vi- Vi, stop, let me do it, you're stressed" the boy expressed, taking the fabric in his hands

carefully folding and tucking the tie in on itself to a perfectly shaped Windsor Knot. Violet sighed, inspecting the tie in the mirror and now the boy stood behind her. "Thank you, Lou"

"c-can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, what's up? You're not ditching Clem on you. That's a low blow."

"No, no. It's Minerva, she's out of prison and I don't know what to do?"

"Violet, you shouldn't be thinking about this on your wedding day, take it as it comes but right now, you need to be out there on the altar, getting married so, please you'll be great, and we will talk about this when you get back from your honeymoon."

"You're right, you're always right" expressing, now in a calmer voice. The boy took her hand, squeezing it slightly, leading her out of the room and into the hall, decorated with white flowers, a cream carpet down the centre and on either side, wooden fold-out chairs with a large cream bow on the back of it.

"Wow, this looks amazing, Brody really is a fantastic planner. Can't believe she's missing this, of all days to have a baby she has it the day before my wedding"

"I know, we're recording the service for them to watch later, she sent me a message earlier to check everything is going to plan make sure that you're not stressing too much and to make sure I've got the rings"

"Yes- I- oh god" the boy panicked, patting his suit pockets to find the box, a look of shock crawled onto the blonde's face. "Ah-ha! Should have seen your face!" Louis shrieked pulling the box out his inner pocked.

"Owww! Vi! Come on it was a joke!" clutching his arm, "go on getting on the altar, Clem will be out any second, I'll be right here" Louis smiled, a big cheesy grin from cheek to cheek.

~~~~~

Clementine stood in front of the large, polished mirror. The creamy sheets of the silk dress slipped onto her shoulders, peppering her body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, her lover, hypnotising the senses of herself and everyone around her. A twinkling tiara that held the white vail down on her curled hair, there was a knock on the ajar door. Carley poked her head around the door and looked at the girl, taking kin to the girl as if she were her own, only being in the girl's life for four years it felt as if it were a lot longer. Tears of pride brimmed in her eyes, "Hey Clem, It's time. Are you ready?" she expressed softly.

"I am, and I can't wait, it's about time." The brunette smiled gently, she slowly waltzed towards the door. As she walked to the door she stopped and turned to look at the bouquet, composed of violets and lilacs, she picked up the bundle and clasped it tightly in her hand. Clem let out an audible sigh, trying to soothe the nerves, pausing before starting to walk to the entrance to the hall.

"I so proud of you" a deep, raspy voice from behind, walking in front of the brunette "wow just look at you, Sweetpea" He smiled softly, his eyes almost bloodshot.

"Have you been crying?" Clementine chuckled

"No, don't be silly. I'm just so proud of you, we're not talking about this now, Violet and all the guests are waiting" the man smiled

Clementine walked over to the large mahogany door, grasping the cool brass door handle sending shivers down her spine, as the door crept open she spotted her fiancé, her nerves calmed, her heart rate slowed.

The guests looked at her frame, standing up as the orchestra began to play. The brunette slowly walked up the aisle, her friends from her childhood and close relatives beaming at the soon to be wedded. Clementine grasped Lee's arm, observing smiling faces.

Reaching the altar clementine looked behind her, happy faces of friends and family. AJ grinning in a smaller suit, his legs barely reaching the floor, beside him Lee and Carley both suppressing tears.

The brunette finally turned to fiancé, looking into her eyes, smiling carefully. Violet reached over carefully peeling the thin, white lace veil off her face, placing it behind her head on the girls dark brown, twisted, yet soft, curls. Smiling as she did so. Between the women stood a priest wearing a robe that was something like a long-sleeved black dress with black buttons from the neck right down to almost the hemline, where the shiny toes of black boots were just visible poking out, the dark noir of the robe looked in stark contrast of the white of the dog-collar. Soon enough the service started.

"Marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It is not something endured but savoured. It is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. Marriage is something so beautiful that in that natural world it would be an opening rose, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun. Perhaps that is why we give roses to those we love and often have them at our sacred unions. Marriage is the blessing we give to one another, an eternal bond of soul-mates."

"Do you, Violet Aldon, take Clementine Everett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest uttered,

"I do" the blonde spoke, softly a small croak in her voice, from the side Louis handed her a ring, the other holding the brunette's tanned hand.

"Now repeat after me 'I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you.'" The priest announced, Violet took a deep breath before speaking.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Placing the sparkling ring onto the girl's finger.

"And do you, Violet Aldon, take Clementine Everett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest repeated

"I do" Clementine spoke also being given a ring from Louis, taking the pale hand from in front of her.

"and if you would repeat this; 'I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you.'"

The brunette also took a deep breath, slowly exhaling and closing her eyes. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Placing the gold band over her finger, smiling before dabbing a tear away.

"By the love that has brought you here today and by the vows you have pledged, it is with great pleasure, and with the power vested in me that I now pronounce you, 'partners for life' or as the best man requested, 'Boxing Partners'"

The guests stood up and cheered, Violet picked up her wife her arm underneath her legs the other underneath her shoulders. Clementine shrieked and laughed, kissing her wife passionately.

Violet cheered, walking down the same altar and past the door, placing Clementine back on her feet, taking her hand, running towards a light blue vintage convertible car, a driver in front ready to take them away to the first day of the rest of her lives. They hopped in the back of the car, the engine starting, driving away to their honeymoon destination.

~~~~~

The wind fluttered in Violet's hair, she looked at her wife with her hands in the air, the breeze flowing through her fingers. A smile on her face.

The couple had been driving for a couple of hours with a short ferry ride in-between, they had finally reached their destination. Lee and Carley already drove down earlier in the week to deliver their luggage. The pale blue convertible pulled up on the wooden driveway with white silky sand between the slats.

The beach house was paradise, the vivid green shrubbery around the villa highlighted the deep blue of the sea in front. The wood creaked softly underneath the tyres and the sand surrounded their car.

The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the summer sun, a place for a placid ocean to lap. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound, the salty water a brief flurry of sand. Every few meters of so lay a shell, a treasure of the aquatic world just out of reach.

Violet leapt out the car and ran over to the passenger door, she didn't bother to open it, she grasped Clementine and lifted her into the bridal pose. The brunette gripped her wife's muscular arms and loosened her tie, whilst pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Violet reached up and removed the vail from the tan girl's head.

They entered the villa together taking note of welcome basket filled with local commodities, grapes, wine, fresh fruit and pastries. "This house, it's amazing"

"It's somehow better than ours. Now I have a surprise for you Mrs Aldon-Everett, go get changed into your bikini and I'll meet you on the beach" Violet declared

Sometime later, Clementine strolled down the beach, the sun beaming down on her tanned skin, the red bikini clinging to her frame, squinting to see what was down the light, pale and soft sand, seeing two fold-out chairs, an orange striped windbreaker, a blue umbrella in the middle with a white plastic table with what looked like two large cups of Pina Coladas.

The brunette sat down next to the blonde who was wearing a yellow spot and striped bikini herself, taking one drink in her hand and giving the other to her wife.

"Cheers" Violet cheered clinking the glasses together and facing the ocean, the tide slowly coming in, washing over their feet, the white sea foam sticking to their ankles. The sun glaring down, light bouncing off the peaks of the waves. Everything was truly;

Perfect.


	29. Two Queens in a King Sized Bed

"Hey, Clem?! Can you come here a second?" Violet yelled, sat on the lid of the toilet looking at the plastic test perched on the side of the sink. "Is it back, come on, please tell me it's back" The brunette yelled sprinting and sliding to a halt by the bathroom door.

"I don't know! It's been fifteen minutes!"

"look at it, look at it! Go on! I'm scared Vi"

"Why are you scared!? I'm the one finding out if a weird alien baby will be crawling out my vagina in nine months!"

"fine, fine, I just don't want to touch a stick with your piss on it!"

"The caps on! Just pick up the test Clem, I already have to go see 'her' in three hours, I sure as hell don't want more stress than it has to be!"

"You're really going to use that as a guilt trip! Nuh-uh, you are not replying to that. Fine I'm picking up the test" as the girl did she slowly reached out her arm, taking the plastic stick bringing it back to her chest. Both girls took a deep inhale, exhaling slowly before turning her stick over. Clementine paused, trying to process the information, only being snapped out her trance as the blonde called her name.

"we're- you're" the brunette stuttered

"we're what?"

"it's positive. Violet Aldon-Everett, you're pregnant!" Clementine exclaimed, clamouring in the bathroom with the utmost of joy.

"no way, let me see!" Violet jumped up, snatching the test from her wife's hands, staring down at the two pink lines, she sighed in relief, smiling.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby! How far along am I?"

"Vi you should know, but it's been three weeks since the procedure, so probably two and a half weeks, I'll call for an appointment when you're out"

"Thank you, I will go get ready, do you mind if I take your truck?"

"sure, and remember if you can't do this, you can come right back home, or- or if you get scared or feel in danger just leave, you can do that. Don't be around them any longer than you need to"

"Clem- Clem, I've got this, I will call you the second I leave, and I promise that I won't get in over my head. I promise" The blonde spoke taking Clementine's forearms in her hands, giving her a firm kiss on her rosy lips.

"Okay, if you insist"

~~~~~

"Violet?" a bell rang as the door opened, a taller girl with red hair, somehow the same haircut as she had years prior, she wore a dirty green pair of jeans, a pair of brown boots with grey and yellow socks of which they were poking out the top. The girl was also wearing a greying, white tank top. Down her arms ran two sleeve tattoos, some with colour, most a dark noir, others the fading dark blueish colour. Around her biceps, which were noticeably larger than when Violet last saw her, were heavier tattoos, one noticeably had Sophie's name.

Violet stood up to greet the woman, who came towards her for a hug, but the blonde was still on high alert mode, stepping back before Minerva could come anywhere near her. "That's far enough"

"I get it, I overstepped, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, sit" the girl gestured, pointing her hand to the seat across the table. "So, the judge said you wanted to see me, she never gave the full reason just that it was part of your probation"

"I wanted to speak to you about why I did what I did, to you and Clementine."

"You've changed, you seem mellow like your mind is finally at ease" Violet spoke with caution, not knowing if her words could explode the girl in front of her.

"I've worked hard to deal with my trauma and the shit I caused to other people, to deal with it in a healthy way. I know part of the trial was to tell you and Clementine the second I got out of prison, but I've been in rehab for the last three months, I spoke to my therapist and my psychiatrist and they spoke to the judge and the district attorney and they agreed but they couldn't tell you for obvious reasons." Minerva declared calmly, fiddling with her hands.

"Okay, how does this relate to wanting to see me?"

"I'm still seeing doctors for my head, part of probation, they recommended that I need to tell you why and apologise for my actions, for me to get better. I thought it might give you some closure too." Minerva paused, her eyes darting up to Violet's for just a second then back to her hands.

Violet nodded, not entirely sure what to say, gesturing her to carry on speaking.

"I was using for quite a long time, Carver was my dealer, I fell behind on payments, so he came to 'teach me a lesson' he killed Sophie in front of me, and Tenn, he took him, I haven't seen him in almost eight years, he'll be sixteen in October."

"Damn, look I'm sorry Minerva"

"no, no, no. Don't be sorry, it was my fault and I'm the one who has to apologise. Please don't apologise." The redhead said, twitching slightly as she spoke.

"Okay, you can carry on if you want, I'm listening" Violet expressed in a calm matter, reaching her hand out and hesitantly placing it on Minerva's wrist.

"Thank you, right, after that happened my parent's sent me to the Delta to punish me or help me I don't know, that's why I left you so suddenly, I never got to say goodbye to you, tell you why I had to go. The Delta was a mess, I was abused, not just by my roommate, the staff, Lilly, but when you got me out I felt safe again, I saw that Carver got out on TV I panicked, I ran away but he found me." The girl paused again,

"He found me and kept me in a room for hours, barely feeding me, barely giving me water. I was bound to a radiator with no light. It was awful, I don't even know how long I was down there, I couldn't tell if it was the day if it was night. He offered me an out, kill you and I got my freedom. He said if I ran away he would find me and kill me, I didn't want to die, and I still don't. And for that, I am truly, deeply sorry, for everything. For everything I did to you, to Clementine."

Violet could sense that she was being honest, the girl had truly changed, for the better. "Minerva, I-"

"Violet, you don't have to forgive me, I know it's a lot, and I know you spent a lot of time hating me for what I did."

"Minnie, I never hated you, I just wanted a reason, I wanted to know what happened. I know that Carver died in prison, we were told that as well, three years ago." A stern silence fell through the girl for what felt like an hour.

"I forgive you; Clem was able to do that all those years ago and I forgive you. You had problems but you got through them, you got stronger, you changed. A good change and I hope you keep that up."

"Violet, thank you, thank you so much. I didn't expect you to get an apology."

"Minerva, Clem and I got married almost two months ago."

"Wow- Vi, Congratulations, I'm so happy for you" Minerva smiled, looking up at the blonde, with a sparkle in her eye, something that hadn't been in those eyes for a long time. "There's more."

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant, we've been trying for a while and it finally happened. This morning actually"

"Vi, oh my Wow- I can't believe it. I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel"

"Minerva, how would you feel if we met again? I can tell you've really changed, for the better. You seem happier now like you're finding yourself."

"Yeah, I would like that, but I have to speak to my therapist first, they're kind of overseeing who and when I meet people. I would like to though"

"great, oh that's Clem. She booked us an appointment to make sure everything is okay"

"Sure thing Vi, that's probably best, I'm meant to be meeting my Mom in a while, she said that she would talk to Dad and maybe see if I could meet Tenn if they think that everything is okay."

Violet stood up from the table, so did the girl in front of her, she extended her hand, shaking the red-heads. "Baby steps"

"Thank you for this, Violet"

"and you, Minerva" the blonde smiled

~~~~~

"Clem, I can't even get my jeans on anymore, my back hurts, my boobs got big and they're just so sore all of the time."

"I know, I'm not complaining about your boobs, that is." The brunette smirked

"seriously, ugh these trousers. I'm huge even at five months"

"well, it just means our little boy is going to be big and strong. What about Ruben as a name?"

"it's a nice name but I don't really resonate with it."

"Alright, Louis"

"Stahpp, no way in hell am I, Louis. What about Glenn?"

"I'm not naming our child after a Vodka brand"

"I forgot about that."

"Levi" Clementine spoke,

"Hmm?"

"Levi, I have a feeling he's a Levi" the brunette smiled

"I like it, Levi, Levi Aldon-Everett," Violet grinned, a warm grin, Clementine looked into the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of dark blue leggings. "I got these for you. I knew you'd get to the point where you couldn't button those trousers, so I bought these for you"

"Clem, you're going to make me cry." Violet paused, tears starting to brim in her eyes, "It's not even that bigger thing but you did this for me and I'm crying"

"Put your leggings on, I cooked, your favourite of course, by candlelight with roses, I got sparkling apple juice because you can't drink, and I promised that we'd do that together, so we are. I'll be downstairs waiting for you and Levi"

~~~~~

"I WANT AN EPIDURAL!" Violet yelled, pacing around the hospital room, her golden locks sticking to her sweating face.

"Vi we talked about this, even if you got here and wanted an epidural you said no! and please, stop pacing, you're in labour so please calm down and get back in your bed!" a worried Clementine took the blonde's hand, leading her back to the bed, moving the light blue sheets and placing them back on the girl.

Clementine placed her hand on Violet's stomach gently rubbing her hand in circles. "Can I please at least get some painkillers, this hurts like a bitch"

"I'll speak to the doctor, and don't swear in front of Levi, your contractions are five minutes apart and until they get to two you can't push. "Sorry okay! of course, it's my fucking luck to go into labour on Christmas Eve!"

"Violet Aldon-Everett language! Please!"

"Gah! Oh my- fuuuc, you have no idea how painful this is!" Squeezing her wife's hand firmly, Violet knew labour was going to be painful, but she had no idea that it was going to be that painful. The pain took over her entire being, those few seconds were unbearable, excruciating. When the pain passed it was only a minute or two between waves, taking in deep breaths to try and soothe herself. Those moments felt like seconds compared to the eternity of pain she was enduring.

The hospital room didn't help, similar to the one she had been in when she got shot, the same fluorescent light, that same smell of sickening bleach, the peeling sun stained paint on the walls or the grey ceiling tiles that looked as if they could collapse at any second. But for once that didn't concern Violet, she found a strange comfort in knowing that if anything could go wrong she would be okay. Better than the home birth plan they originally opted for.

"Oh NO! it's happening again, how loOOOng is that? GAH"

"One minute thirty, I'll get the doctor"

Almost suddenly the doctor wearing light pink scrubs came through into room pulling up a stool and a cabinet of supplies to help the labouring mother. "Alright Mom to be, please place your heels up onto the stirrups and I'll see about getting you your boy all safe and sound."

The doctor snapped on a latex glove as they got to work. "Okay, everything feels okay, you're dilated perfectly, please on your next contraction push"

No less than thirty seconds later her contraction took a hold, Violet squeezed Clementine's hand tightly whilst the brunette dabbed a cool damp blue cloth over her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Mom I need you to push. Come on push, push, push"

Violet gave it everything she had for first few rounds, quickly getting exhausted.

"I can feel the head! You're almost there just one more push please"

"I can't, I'm done." The blonde panted, "Come on Purple, you are no quitter, one more and we get to see our son, we get to see little Levi" Violet nodded, squeezing the brunette's hand once again.

Violet gave one last excruciating push, her eyes forced shut, her teeth gritted. Clementine winced at the firm grip on her hand.

There was a calm in the air, the heart-pounding second of silence between the last push. Violet and her wife waited patiently but anxiously.

"Is Levi okay? Is he breathing? Please answer me!" the brunette spoke as calmly as she could muster. A wave of relief and happiness broke the room as the piercing cry of a newly born babe rang through the room and the halls.

"Mom, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor spoke at Clementine, the girl walked over and was handed a pair of scissors placing the cord between the blades, looking at the doctor before making the cut. "just there, you've got it"

The girl cut as the doctor took the baby away to the back of the room, wiping the little boy's face, eyes and finally swaddling him in a white blanket. Levi was handed to the blonde, still recovering in the bed. Taking her arms around the baby, looking into his face with deep admiration, the memory of the pain fading away.

"he's not opened his eye's yet, but I can tell he's got yours"

"Our baby, little baby Levi. He's here"


	30. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

"Come on Levi, take the bottle. Please" Clementine sighed, exhausted, rubbing the large dark bags under her eyes as she yawned. "Come on Lev, take the bottle, I really don't want to have to wake your Mommy, she's always grumpy when she just wakes up"

The brunette stroked the dark tufts of hair on her baby's head, taking the bottle and dabbing a small splotch of milk on her wrist. "Cold, damn it" standing up still with Levi in her arms she popped the bottle in the microwave, setting it for twenty seconds and shutting the door. The girl hummed to the boy, swaying side to side as she did so keeping an eye on the timer.

Just as the microwave neared it's time she was sure to open the door just before one second, to stop the small beeps from waking her snoozing wife. Clementine took the bottle, shaking it gently, once again dabbing a drop of milk on her wrist. "Perfect" the girl spoke softly. She walked back towards the sofa, the boy in her arm, sitting down to try again, placing the bottle of milk on the babe's lips.

Levi took the bottle, gently gulping down the milk. The brunette laid back on the sofa, her eyelids feeling heavy, wanting to sleep so badly, after all, it'd be her turn that night to care for when Levi woke up.

Clementine felt the bottle get lighter, peering back down to her child, the empty bottle in her hand placing down on the glass table in front of the pair. Bringing the boy up to her chest just where the boy's head was on her shoulder. One of his tiny hands gripping the brunette's bicep, gently tapping his clothed back to try, humming the same tune as she was moments before.

After a while the boy let out a small burp, her hand movements turned to a gentle rubbing motion on her back. "that's my boy. Better out than in" she chuckled; the boy followed laughing at his Mom.

"did you just laugh? Was that your first laugh Lev?"

The boy laughed again, Clementine smiled, cheering again, "that was your first laugh!"

"Hmph, what's all the commotion?" a timid gentle voice from behind, "he laughed Vi! Our little boy laughed!"

"Aww, my little boy. How are you this morning?"

"Tired, really tired, he took ages to get down after he woke up, been up since five with him."

"Go, go, I got this, go shower, get some sleep, you need it Orange."

~~~~~

"Is that all in order then? When's the earliest I can get the land?" Clementine spoke, looking at the man in front of her, adjusting the papers on her side of the desk.

"Well, you've put the deposit down, got the papers, got a background check on you and everything checks out. There's just one more question. Why are you buying this land?"

"Well, Mr Greene, it's for my wife. We've been together for years, only got married ten months ago would you believe it, we met in a boarding school and we both did boxing, it became our thing. Whenever we spared or whenever we had to choose a partner she was mine and I was hers. From my background check, I'm sure you can tell we've been through a lot. We've just had our first son, she carried him after some issues with me, I want to give her something back. Our own club, somewhere we can mentor kids, teens and hold classes for adults, a boxing club with a gym. I was going to hire construction workers to build it, decorators to furnish it and put all the kit in."

"An anniversary gift, that's really sweet. Now Mrs Aldon-Everett-"

"Please Clementine"

"Alright then, Clementine, this is going to take a while, you understand that?"

"That's okay, I don't expect the building to be done by our anniversary, I wanted to show her the deed give her something to look forward to"

"that's lovely, my son Shaun did something similar a few years ago, built me a farm for my sixtieth"

"That's so sweet, that seems like you have everything you need" The girl stood up extending a hand and shaking the man's hand.

"Alright Clementine, I will call you when the deed has gone through, and you can come to pick it up"

"Brilliant, thank you very much for your time"

~~~~~

"Hey Vi, just got back from PT, Alvin really wasn't feeling it, so I ended the session early"

"Hmm, seems like you and Alvin have been having a lot of sessions recently"

"Yeah well, he's being trying to get in shape for his wife, he's got a big date coming up and he wants to fit in his wedding suit."

"Sure." Violet grimaced,

"How'd it go with Minerva?"

"She's good, she met Tenn for the first time last week. She seems happy for the first time in a long time. Don't be mad but I took Levi with me today, I didn't want to call Lou to babysit so I brought him with."

"Oh?"

"She loves him, sat in an armchair with him, played a few games. I got a photo if you want to see." Violet announced, pulling out her battered phone pulling up a photo of Minerva, Levi looked so small in her presence but the smiles on their faces. It isn't one you'd want to miss.

"Clem I really think you should come to the next meeting, she asked about how you were today, I think she wants to apologise to you again. She's in a much better place again now and you'll be safe, I'll be there."

"maybe, I know I need to let it go and I know she's changed a lot, but I still don't know. I still have terrors about that night sometimes. But I'll think about it. I promise" the girl smiled, looking down at the floor.

"good, I think you-" Violet was interrupted by the ringing of Clementine's phone.

"Sorry I need to take this"

"sure, you always do," the blonde muttered, sitting down with her child, playing with his hands back and forth. The sound of laughter filled the air making the woman smile, thinking she was the luckiest person in the world. Clementine was right, the boy had her green eyes, as bright as a willow tree, shimmering like an emerald, but as much as Violet loved her wife and admired what she did for her, the girl couldn't push the feeling that Clementine was doing something wrong. All these phone calls, all the sudden personal training sessions, always with the same person.

Clementine always tried to avoid the conversation, passing it off as she was tired or if she wanted a bit of quiet, Violet didn't question it, trying to push past the intrusive thoughts of a potential cheater, there was one person she could call. Louis, maybe she'd do that tomorrow, or today. Maybe she should leave it, Clementine's secrets were usually kept for good reason, but maybe this time, it was different.

The brunette re-entered the room, thumping down in the chair beside her wife. Rubbing the girl's sore shoulders whilst watching the baby in her wife's lap. "Alvin again?"

"Yeah, he wants another session tomorrow, felt bad about wasting my time today, paying double though, that's the plus side." Clementine lied, trying to put on a fake smile to stop the blonde seeing right through her, still trying to keep her gift a secret.

"Sure, it's always Alvin though, he must like more rigorous exercise."

"He does, his wife is a Judge and always berates him apparently. I do my part to try and make him please her. He finds it hard, but we'll see. You know what, I'm shattered, I'm going to take a shower and sleep if you want to join me" the brunette smirked.

"Maybe in a bit Clementine" Violet smiled weakly, a pit opening in her stomach, feeling sick.

~~~~~

"Louis! She has to be cheating! She keeps leaving for these sessions, saying it's Alvin but she comes back smelling like an un-used gym bag. She never used to do this when we were living down by the city. Can you speak to her?" Violet paced down the living room, looking at the boy standing in the centre.

"Violet, I think you're overreacting, Clementine has only ever been with you, what reason would she have to cheat? And besides, your wedding anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks!" Louis tried to reason

"This has been going on for more than that, it's been going on for at least a few months, going out so much and having these random excuses like 'feeling tired' it's bullshit, she tosses and turns awake at night! She's guilty I know it!" the blonde yelled.

"Violet, please, you'll wake Levi, he doesn't need to hear this!"

"Don't you think I know that?! We have done everything together I know when she's lying and she's acting shady as shit! So please! Talk to her, find out what's going on because if not I'll do it myself."

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but for the record, you are way out of line, Clem never has anything to hide and has been head over heels for you the second she met you! You know she never left your side when you got shot, I had to drag her into your bathroom to force shower, to relieve herself. You were in a coma for four months Violet and she never went home, barely drank water, barely slept, barely ate just so she wouldn't miss you waking up! So no, I don't think she's cheating, but fine. I will talk to her for your sake, but you are wrong. Can we please stop shouting before you wake your son up!"

"thank you for your vote of confidence Louis" Violet spat, as she spoke the front door opened, Clementine stood in the doorway, dropping her bag in the house, walking in silently going to the open plan kitchen fetching a glass of water, taking a long swig.

"Clem, how much did you hear of that?" the boy tried to speak, a shake in his voice. The girl placed the glass back down on the counter, taking a deep sigh before turning around slowly.

"All of it. I heard every single word, Violet." The brunette spat with venom in her voice,

"is that how little you think of me, that I'd cheat on you? I wanted to keep what I was doing to a secret to surprise you but no, you thought I was cheating" Violet shifted on her feet, realising her mistake, realising her thoughts had been lies.

Clementine walked back to her bag, undoing the zipper, taking out a thick envelope, handing it to her wife. "Open it, since we're putting all our secrets in the air." So, the blonde did just that, tearing the envelope pulling out a piece of gold imprinted card. "read it"

"Plot 469, two acres of land in possession of one Clementine Aldon-Everett and Violet Aldon-Everett." Violet paused, "what is this?"

"Your anniversary gift, I bought some land to build a boxing gym on it, a boxing club for us to run. That's why I've been acting shady, having these 'sessions'. I've been speaking to lawyers, construction teams, financial directors trying to make this possible. You had every right to think I was lying, to think I was being an adulterer, but I didn't expect that to hurt so much, hearing you say that."

"Clementine, I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this run me mad, I should have trusted you. I'm sorry Clem, I'm so, so sorry" the blonde felt, feeling horrible for what she had said, for the surprise she had ruined.

"Violet, it's okay, I shouldn't have been so suspect and so deceptive. It's not been built yet, but construction is starting in six months given everything goes well."

"Clementine, I can't believe that you'd do something like that for me"

"It's because I love you dumbass"

"What happened to 'Purple'?" she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine, it's because I love you Purple" The brunette smiled, walking toward her wife, pecking her on her rosy lips.

~~~ Three Years Later ~~~

The sun started to rise over the navy sky, pools of molten honey gold and colours of a fresh summer's peach chased the darkness away. The silhouettes of the trees surrounding the newly resurrected building slowly faded away, the air was silent and still, the fresh smell of spring filled the emptiness.

Clementine pulled the car into the empty parking lot, the deep, ocean blue four by four being the first car there. Taking the car to a halt, the brunette switched off the engine, pulling firmly upon the hand break, pulling her seatbelt off and exiting the car, cautiously shutting the door as to not wake the baby in her wife's arms.

The brunette opened the back door, undoing her son's child seat and picking the boy up carefully. Violet did the same, only this time being careful with the sleeping baby girl in her embrace.

The family walked towards the building, a painters sheet covering the sign with a rope ready to pull it down.

"Would you do the honour's Vi?"

"I wouldn't want anything more"

"Just don't wake Sophie or Levi up" Clementine smiled, the blonde pulled the sheet down onto the floor, looking up to the black sign with red and white font.

'Aldon-Everett Boxing Club'

"Clementine? Would you be my 'Boxing Partner'?"

"of course, we always have, and we will always be 'Boxing Partners'" Clementine and Violet smiled, walking into their club, something of their own to be proud of. Smiling all the way.

"Boxing Partners"

The End...


End file.
